Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition Season 2
by VeryUnknown
Summary: Josh is back for another season, where he will give 5 couples some epic therapy for 3 weeks (21 days). The couples? Alejandro/Heather, Tyler/Lindsay, Brick/Jo, Lightning/Anne Maria, and Scott/Dawn. Expect drama, romance, and a few fights. It is a year after Season 1, and 6 years after TDAS.
1. Day 1

**Author`s Note**

**Well, since the last season was so successful, and there were so many other couples I wanted to do, here is this story. Something tells me that this season will have a lot more drama than the last cast. To any new readers, it is not necessary to read the first season, but you can if you want to. Onto the story. **

* * *

Josh introduced "Last season, we had drama, romance, reconciliation, unveiled secrets, heartbreak, conflict, and a bunch of big personalities. This season will be NO different, but more of the above. We will have 5 new couples who not only have connections to last season's cast, but also to one another. Let's meet this season's 5 couples"

* * *

Anne Maria and Lightning were sitting on a couch that was designed as a lip (which was of course purchased by Anne Maria) "Hello. I am Anne Maria, from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and I am sure my name was brought up a few times last seasons. Anyways, this is my...lover Rudo..." before she was cut off.

"Lightning. We did not really speak in ROTI in front of the cameras, so MANY were like WHAT? when we got together. Well, we Anne Maria and Lightning ended up going to the same college, and since Lightning was the biggest star in the school, all the ladies wanted a piece me. I hit it and quit it with some of them, but Anne was a good lay, and I kept her around." the jock explained cockily.

She blushed as she explained. "You forgot to mention that Leshawna re-introduced us at her house, and we hit it off. Well, because he took care of mama so well, I let him come back for more. I eventually became a cheerleader, and we had to spend a lot of time together because of that. We had fun together, but the moment I realized that he is special is when he first met my child for the first time. He did not leave me, and actually...liked...my Giovanni."

"He is a cool kid. So we went on dates and all of that, and we decided to have...an open relationship. We lived with one another, but we still want to dip around in other areas of the pool. We even had threesome and foursomes." Smiled Lightning.

The jersey girl then went to explain. "I started to get some sexy guidos which caused Lightning to get jealous. We eventually tried to get into an actual relationship, but that started to fail, especially when Lightning got a woman pregnant...and she was in Revenge of the Island with us."

He explained. "It makes no sense for Anne Maria to get mad at Lightning for spilling his seed when she has a child, and leaves home for days, and having men's stuff all up in Lightning's drawers and house. NOT cool. So we were here because you producers brought us up last season, and approached us to join."

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler were cuddling on the couch, as they greeted "I am Lindsay, and this is Taylor.", and smiled when she saw Tyler get mad. "I am kidding Tyler. I was in TDI, TDA, TDWT, and TDAS, while Tyler was only in TDI and TDWT. Wow, I did a lot without you."

Tyler smiled as he summarized their relationship. "Well, from the very first day, we were attracted to one another. I found her to be really nice and pretty, and she thought the same of me. We were on different teams so we had to have like a secret relationships. The hookups were HOT."

She blushed from the memories. "They were. Well, he was eliminated soon enough, and I did miss him. For some reason, I forgot about him. I can tell that it made him upset."

"Who in the hell forget about their boyfriend for a year?" Muttered Tyler, before speaking aloud. "Well I was determined to get her back, and I reminded her that I was Tyler from Season 1, and it took 7 EPISODES. Those were a hard 7 episodes. Because I have bad luck, she was booted 2 episodes later."

She smiled happily. "Well, we got married a year later. When I was in that Non Star season, Chris told me that I was not allowed to mention my marriage to him on the show. After that Total Brawl show, things got hard between us for some reason. Beth and Justin had an easier time as a couple than we did."

"I have lost a lot of patience that I had with Lindsay. I figured out that Chris tricked her into sleeping in him, and I just...lost it. It is like I mean so little to her that she will forget about me at any time. It is not even about her forgetting someone's name. I...I am losing it." Tyler angrily explained.

Lindsay pouted. "I am sorry if you have shown not to be as much of a man as I thought. And I told you that it was an accident Tyler. You did not need to file for a divorce. We only got back together."

"So now I am not a man. Thanks babe. You forgetting about me is not an accident. Anyways, we both signed up for this to get some help with our marriage, since we desperately need it." The brunette sighed, knowing that there is a strain in his marriage.

* * *

Jo and Brick sat on 2 different couches, as they prepared to explain their interviews for the producers "Hello Couples Therapy Producers. I am Brick, and this is my lovely girlfriend Joanna.", to only be cut off.

She gave him an icy and cold glare before correcting him. "JO. Anyways, we had a love and hate relationship in Revenge of the Island. It was fun to tease and taunt him, and he did impress me at certain moments. he proved to be a weakling, so Lightning and I got rid of him."

He rolled his eyes. "Do we HAVE to bring up Lightning? That was so not cool Jo. I thought being a gentleman is a good thing. It IS why you came back to me in the finale."

Jo recollected. "Yes. I had a bit too much to drink, and we hooked up. We continued to be workout buddies for about a year or 2, but he got more tougher, muscular, and manly, and I wanted him, no needed him. We actually had fun when we started to date."

"Only for you to completely control everything, and become your overly tough and mean self. You are a lot more fun when you show your softer side. I personally believe Jo's insecurities are why we broke up. She HAS to be in control, and always HAS to be right. She is afraid to show emotion." Brick sadly spoke, not even looking at her.

"You need to be more of a man, or listen to everything I say, and then we will not have nay issues with our relationship. Well, you came to my porch and BEGGED me to get back with you a month ago. Though you wanted me to con...conf...confess my love for you. I have never poured my heart out for someone like that. It is somewhat humiliating, but...somewhat therapeutic. Though I was sleeping with Jockstrap on our break. You both are on the same boat when it comes to physical activity." Taunted Jo.

Brick could not help but growl. "You know it grates me when you compare me to...Lightning. If she is serious about making our relationship work, we desperately need Couples Therapy. REALLY badly. Jo hates the idea of being emotional, but it is definitely needed to make things work between us, and for her to actually...be...liked, and have...friends..."

* * *

Heather and Alejandro were glaring at one another, as the former explained. "I am the sexy, cold and stunning Heather, and I am a journalist, model, and budding fashion designer."

"You forgot to mention your muy bien, fabuloso husband. Anyways, we are Reality TV's hottest, most cunning, ruthless, and sexiest couple, according to US and OK magazine. I am the sex and health novelist and budding doctor. I do model every once in a while. Why not show off this temple every once in a while." The Spanish man introduced himself.

She rolled her eyes in arrogance. "Well, we are here because we are about to divorce for him laundering our money. Thanks to the drug addict surfers, they have the press start a bunch of rumors about us, because the bitch still wants my man."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I mean, can I blame her? She does know that I took much better care of her than her husband. The producers wanted us here because "Gidgette" and "LeHarold" threw our names around and slandered us. That nerdling is lucky to have even touched my reina."

"Oh, whatever. You are the one bragging about your many "conquests". Not only are our finances fucked up, but as you see, we are arguing as much as we were when we were contestants." Heather bitterly complained.

Alejandro muttered under his breath in Spanish. "Esta reina del hielo es un dolor en el culo. Ella tiene suerte mi familia la reclamó después de que ella se desentendió por ser tan "inocente."

She realized what he said, and slapped his arm. "I heard what you said, idiot. He always needs to one up me, and it is annoying. He always wants to be in control, and always wants to have the final say, and makes it seem like I need him to survive. He was much more romantic when we started dating."

"I would be more romantic with you if you LET me, and if you did not spend off all the money on foolishness. We did not need the 4th vacation home in Miami." He complained, only for her to roll her eyes.

She growled "Stop complaining about the money. You probably throw all of it when you go to the strip clubs, and on those other houchi mamas. Anyways, we need help. I can promise you that the ratings will go though the roof with the presence of my husband and I."

"You are right about something, my precioso."

* * *

Dawn and Scott were sitting on the bench which was behind the haystack, as she greeted. "Hello fellow viewers. I am Dawn, currently separated from my husband of 3 years Scott. This is such a great opportunity that we have gotten."

Scott was chewing on a haystick, as he rumbled. "A lot are shocked about Dawn and I hooking up, especially after everything that happened in ROTI. It was nothing personal, just game. What no one knew was that my lady here is the reason I got out of that lifeless robot suit, and started recovering. I really appreciated it, and was ready to go into Total Drama All Stars. That is where the real trouble started."

"Yes. Courtney definitely made it difficult for us. If it was not for her spreading vicious gossip and lies about you and I, the producers would not have begged us to appear on this season of Couples Therapy. I had started to grow some weird feelings for Scott in between Revenge and All Stars, but things were difficult when he started seeing Courtney. His aura is full of reds and purples, and I knew that he was indecisive about 2 girls; Courtney and I."

Scott sighed from the memories "Courtney and I had a lot of fun times. We did it right on this bench, right on that haystack over there, in that farm house, and...", to only see Dawn glaring at him, causing him to scoot away in anguish.

She revealed. "You see, this is the problem. After everything that I do and have done for Scott, I am second best to Courtney. I was thrilled when their child Chase was born. At first, Courtney did not want him to have any custody or viewings of the child, but he and I fought for it. I love that precious child. I cannot believe he is 3 already."

"Courtney is not the issue with our marriage, though I was speaking to her after pixie here separated from me. Dawn likes to act like she knows everything because she is a witch and can read auras. It is very frustrating, and it makes my parents and I uncomfortable." Scott added.

She did not like where this was going. "I am not going to argue about my practice in front of the cameras or in general. That is a topic that we are going to leave alone."

* * *

Alejandro and Heather were driving up to the parking lot of the beach home they would be staying at for the next 3 weeks. They exited their Mercedes 2019 (6 years after TDAS) car; both wearing sunglasses, and designer clothing from top to bottom. "Al, get the suitcases."

He twitched from the name, but was not in the mood to fight at the moment, so he picked up all of their suitcases, as they walked up the stairs. They entered the house to be enamored by the living and dining area, with the beach side view. "Oh goodness. What a heavenly sight, right mamacita?"

"Yes, yes it is. Listen, we need to not argue back and forth on this show. We need to look the best out of all these couples, and to not tarnish our reputation."

He rolled his eyes "Yes, you told me the entire speech in the car. I really wish you would loosed up.", before seductively walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzling in her neck. "I can help you loosen up quickly. We can have a quickie in a bed, closet, or bathroom before anyone else shows up."

She was liking the sound of that, and was getting turned on, but they would soon be interrupted by the door opening, and a blonde woman with humongous boobs wobbling and running in the house, screaming. "OH MY GOSH. This house is LOVELY. Come Tyler."

_Heather and Alejandro were in the confessionals, clearly annoyed "Really Josh? You could have hired better than Lindsiot and...what is his name Alejandro?"_

_"Uh...give me a moment...Tylirrelevant. Yes. They have just arrived, and are already annoying me. 3 weeks with them is torture."_

He ran in the house, as he was playing with the rolling suitcases "Wheeeeeeee.", before eventually falling on his face, causing his girlfriend to rush to him in worry.

She pulled him up, and touched him up, like she is a nurse "Are you alright Tyler? I will make you feel better.", as she hugged him, and stuffed his face in her cleavage, causing him to muffle.

Heather could not help but gag. "Ugh, Lindsay and Tyler are as tasteless as ever."

The dumb blonde turned around to see her two evil former competitors "For your information Hannah and Albert, Tyler loves the taste of me, and I like the taste of him, so we are NOT tasteless." getting their names wrong on purpose.

Tyler's head became visible again, and groaned when he saw Heather and Alejandro. He did not even give them a greeting, and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, as they grabbed their suitcases to put their stuff in a room. "Let's go. We already know they are divorcing. Don't let them get to you Lindsay."

Before they could go to their rooms, they heard overly obnoxious and loud Techno music blasting through outside, and the 4 house guests ran to the door to see a Mercedes Benz playing the music, and that a tanned woman with a huge poof bumping her fists in the air, as her athlete boyfriend drove recklessly into the driveway. He ran out to get all of the suitcases, and ran inside with them, making his entrance "LIGHTNING has ARRIVED. I will be available for autographs, but not right now. I will give you all a few minutes to take a picture or two.", as he started to obnoxiously flex his muscles.

He suddenly was goosed, which could only mean Anne Maria was right behind him "Move aside sexy. You are SUPPOSED to let the ladies in first. After what you put me through, that is the least you could do.", she complained. She looked at who the other 4 people here were, and was not impressed "So...this is gonna be fun..."

_Anne Maria and Lightning complained in their confessional. "Oh my goodness. I am stuck with the cold bitch Heather, the stud like Alejandro...hmm, he is not bad on the eyes."_

_Lightning got defensive, and glared at her. "Really? You really think it is appropriate to lust over another man in front of Lightning? He is such a loser. His muscle tone is pathetic, and what man does gymnastics, and does the splits? Anyways, Lindsay is a dumbass with fake boobs, and Tyler is an embarrassment to athletes."_

Tyler went up to give a handshake to his idol "Lightning, what is up. I watch you all the time on TV, and your football team is awesome. Give me some props.", which he held his hand for, but the black jock gave Tyler a dirty look, and walked past him.

"What type of name is Lightning?" Asked Lindsay dumbfounded.

Anne Maria gave a dirty look to Lindsay and Heather, feeling a bit intimidated by their looks, and immediately clutched to her man. "I understand why all of you are hating. He is one of the top young athletes out there, and I am one of the fastest growing hair and makeup stylists out there. Lightning is a perfect name for him."

Alejandro bitterly commented. "His career will be done in 5 years, like every athlete, and he is too dumb to even create a business. I am totally jealous of that."

Scott and Dawn entered the house with their suitcases, and it is clear that Scott does not want to be there. Dawn greeted. "Hello fellow couples. I hope these 3 weeks are lucky for us."

"Yeah, what she said. I just hope these freak shows don't mess with me and I am fine." Complained Scott as he gave everyone a dirty look.

Alejandro gave him a dirty look back "Yeah, because it is muy bien to be in the presence in the likes of you. I am surprised that you came here with Dawn instead of Courtney. I swore that you are sleeping with her.", causing Dawn to turn around in shock, and for the farmguy to form fists.

_Dawn and Scott are in the confessional. "We come in the house, and people are already take shots at us. Al better watch his fucking step. I AM the master of deboning meat."_

_"Scott, do not say that. You know how negative in auras and fuel that they are, but you do not have to stoop to their level. We are not in Total Drama anymore." Assured Dawn as she calmed him down._

He glared at the Latin man "Why? Are you bitter that I am a better lover to her than you ever were?" As he shot back at him.

Dawn felt overly uncomfortable, and went to greet the other ROTI couple. "Hello Rudolph and Anne Maria. How are you two? It is saddening that your name was brought up last season."

"Who is Rudolph?"

Anne Maria held her man's hand. "We are eh. A lot of unexpected stuff came up, and we have to deal with it. You and Scott got back together. I thought you two were divorced."

"I did file papers a year ago, but I took it back and we got together again. I have a bad feeling about his feelings for Courtney though. I wonder which the final couple will be." Which Lightning got nervous at, since he knew who it was.

A green Hummer drove into the driveway, and many could automatically tell who it was. A blonde, muscular woman came out with a duffel bag, and a muscular man with a buzz-cut and another duffel bag came out of the car. Anne Maria's eyes widened in complete shock and anger, as she whispered to Lightning. "Why is that bitch here? Did you know about this?"

Jo and Brick walked up the stairs, and she yelled "HURRY IT UP.", as she grabbed him and dragged him quickly to the front. They opened the door, and scanned the room. They did not feel comfortable with any of the other couples they are contractually obligated to live with for 3 weeks. Brick saluted everyone. "Hello everyone. It is nice to see you all."

Dawn ran to hug her friend. "Hey Brick. It has been so long since we have spoken. You have grown a lot."

"Well, we have not seen one another in 7 months. There is a lot to catch up on." he told his distant friend. He went to give props to Tyler, and greeted the couple as well. "It is nice to meet you two."

"It was not 7 months Brick."

Heather and Jo could not help but glare at one another. "So Heather. I see your husband's philandering finally got you two to come here. But wait, you are a bigger whore than he is."

Alejandro protectively wrapped his arm around his wife, as she seethed "Well, you are a transvestite sleeping around with both genders, and one of them is in this room right now.", smirking.

Lightning went over to pull Jo away from the mean couple, and gave her a hug "It is so nice to see you. How is the ba...", before the jockette cut him off.

She growled in his ear. "DON'T mention it here. Brick is right there, and he knows nothing about my...in pregnancy. It is nice to hang out with you Dimwit again. Thanks for referring to come here."

_"As I see those 2 talking, his...side butch; I mean bitch, hissing in his ear, and by the way their body is moving, I can tell he knew she was coming and did not tell me. WHAT the FUCK is that? He knows how much I hate her, and I am not gonna let him try to make me look dumb. I am going to say something to him." Spoke Anne Maria in her confessional._

Jo and Lightning were laughing, when his open girlfriend strolled over to them, and possessively grabbed him "Lightning, we need to talk; _Now._", putting emphasis on the last word, as her nails dug into him, and pulled him into a room. "What the hell is that? WHY THE FUCK is she here? Did you tell her to come here? ANSWER ME."

He hates it when she gets mad like this, but she does have the hot temper that drove him to her. "Why is if such a big deal Anne Maria? Stop being so insecure."

"You are NOT ANSWERING. And I have NO REASON to be insecure about a bitch who has more ARMPIT hair than ALL of these men. Answer the damn question Lightning. DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS COMING HERE?"

He admitted. "Yeah, yeah I did. We are good friends."

She pushed him to the wall and got in his face "STRIKE 1. YOU did not tell YOUR GIRLFRIEND that the one you have been FUCKING for WHO KNOWS HOW LONG will be in this compromising situation with us for 3 weeks. There was NO need to hide it from me."

He puffed out his chest to show her who is boss. "LIGHTNING is a MAN, and NO MAN tells his woman everything. THIS is the problem. You need to BACK OFF my business and stop trying to fix/meddle with every damn thing about me."

_Lightning spoke in his confessional "Lightning does not know why Anne Maria is getting so damn mad. I don't want Jo anymore. I only slept with her like once or twice. Anne Maria wants to play these games and I am tired of it. She ain't Ms. Goody Goody."_

"You think puffing your CHEST out is gonna make me SCARED? It turns me on, but that is besides the point. STOP DEFLECTING. That BITCH has YOUR BABY in you and HATES ME. But yet you did not think it as appropriate to tell me that she is gonna come here TO RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP. Question 2. Did you tell her to come here?"

He yelled. "YES LIGHTNING DID. WHAT CHU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? She got back with Brick, and I told her to join the show. And SHUT UP about the baby on CAMERA. She does NOT WANT ANYONE TO KNOW."

She could not believe what he just told her, and had to panic for a bit. "OH MY GOSH. That is the ULTIMATE DISRESPECT to me. HER needs are more important than MINE? STRIKE 2. You KNOW that Strike 3 is brutal, so DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE. If I see you flirt with her or anyone else here on that show, BET ON IT that your football contract."

"And LIGHTNING will go from 0 to STRIKE 3 of you continue with this BULLSHIT. You flirt with a lot of guys too, and Lightning has NO problem ringing out prissy pants like Aleblubber-name, Scott, Brick, and Tyler."

* * *

Josh entered the living room, and saw his patients for the first time. "Well, well, well. This is gonna be a good season already. I can already tell. AleHeather, Lyler, Dott, and Jock. Aren't we missing a couple?"

Jo explained "Well Tan in a Can is losing her shit on Lightning because she knows I fucked him good when I was single, and she is a crazy bitch.", to only hear her boyfriend grunt in annoyance.

"Since you two are the very first to speak, I want to hear from you why you two are here?"

Brick quickly spoke, so Jo would not. "Well, we just got back together after being separated for about a year. I told her that if she really wants to make this relationship work into something, than we are going to have to take my mother's advice as to joining this show. Her overly mean and insecure ways caused us to break up. And other People had influence as well."

"Like YOUR MAMA. God that woman hates me for some reason." Complained the Jockette.

Josh move on from them, and asked the famous villain couple. "Well, why are you two here Alejandro and Heather?"

He smoothly put it. "Well, we are going through some financial issues, and the paycheck from appearing would be very nice."

Jo could not stay out of this one. "Maybe you would not have financial issues if you both were not such thirsty, opportunistic famewhores, but two have pulled every stunt out of your asses to stay rich and relevant, but it always fails."

Lindsay added. "We all know what they did to Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, and Leshawna for a paycheck. They feel like trash."

_Heather is trying not to get upset in her confessional. "Who are these ladies to judge my relationship right out of the bat? Look at Alejandro and I, and look at everyone else. Pretty self explanatory. And they do not want me on their bad side."_

"Ladies, lay off Heather. Just because you both are unfaithful to your men does not mean you has to bring down a strong, sexy and successful lady as me reina." As he kissed her hand.

Heather could not help but blush "We are still a strong couple, but just need some bluffering.", trying to make their issues less than they are.

Lightning and Anne Maria soon and from their rooms and into the living room, where they caught the attention of their therapist for the next 3 weeks. "Well, looks like you two are finally finished arguing to join us. Your names have been brought up quite a bit last season by Zoey, Mike, Harold, and Leshawna. Why are you two here?"

All Anne Maria had to do was glare at Jo, and many got the message. "The person here knows why we are here."

Lightning cleared it up. "Anne Maria is mad that her football player is getting some lovin from other women, when we are in an open relationship."

"You are downplaying our relationship Lightning. While we do sleep with others at times, you make it seem like we only have sex in common, and it is very frustrating. We live together and act like we are a normal couple." She explained, as Jo could only laugh. "Bitch, if you want to say something, say it."

"I do not need to say a damn thing. I already did what I wanted to do. Your son is so disappointed in you." She taunted, which made Anne Maria about to go to lunge at her, but Lightning holds her back.

"I believe we should go next." Offered Dawn, which Josh allowed. "As everybody here knows, Scott and I are legally separated, and if we wanted to divorce, it would be very easy. His negative energy is not a good thing for me, and it is very frustrating because I know there is more to him."

Scott groaned in annoyance. "It is not all my fault Ms. Perfect Pixie. The issue is a lot more about YOU THAN IT IS ME."

Dawn shook her head. "I am not going to yell with you Scott."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I believe the issue is that Scott still has feelings for his baby's mother Courtney. Is that it you two?" The Latin man asked with a smirk, for it Scott and Dawn to be awkwardly silent.

Josh moved onto the final couple. "Well Tyler and Lindsay, why are you two here?"

Heather chuckled. "This will be a riot."

The blonde woman stuttered before she explained. "Well, uh...Tyler is mad at me for some reason, and it is not fair for him to always be so mad at me. I did not do anything wrong."

"Of course you didn't Lindsay. You need do anything wrong. Well, she does not think I am a man, and chooses to forget about her cheating on me. It is annoying that she cares so little about me that she forgets about me. It hurts."

Josh heard enough. "Well, the sun is setting since you all showed up in the late afternoon. Put your stuff in your rooms, and get some mighty rest, because tomorrow is when the roller coaster starts, and things will be crazy. I wish you all the best of luck."

_Lindsay and Tyler were in their confessionals. "Well, the people in here are not the best. I really wished Beth joined this season."_

_"Well Lindsay, there is Brick, and Dawn who are cool. Al only used me for an ally in TDWT, and everyone else sucks." The jock said._

_Alejandro and Heather are in their confessionals, as the former spoke. "Well, just from the first day, you can tell that the other 4 couples are a destructive mess. A couple already argued during the first day."_

_"Well, because we are the best couple here, and the others need SO much help, we will expose ALL of their laundry, while we smell like roses. Their drama is so juicy, and I really want to cause some mess. Buckle up, cause Alejandro and Heather are gonna stir the lot for you viewers." chuckled Heather evilly._

_He kissed her. "I love you a lot."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, we are one day in, and there is already an argument that took place. There is tension between Anne Maria and Jo, Jo and Heather, Heather and Lindsay, Alejandro and Scott, Scott and Dawn, and the couples. Well, things are only getting more dramatic. I hope you all enjoyed this, and things will get crazier.**


	2. Day 2

**Author's Note**

**Well, the first chapter did really well. That chapter alone got me the favs and follows that the first season/story did. Thank you all for continuing to support the story, and I hope things will only get better. Onto the chapter.**

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler were at the table, as they were recovering from their sexual intercourse. They had hickies all over them, and their clothes were rustled up. "Wow, that was fun. Having sex in front of a camera. What if it gets leaked?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Tyler, that is so gross. But I did have fun." They were interrupted as they heard sounds and banging from across the hall.

"OOoohhhhhh."

The sounds only caused the others to eventually wake up and join the first couple to be formed in TD. Scott complained. "We have not been here for a day yet, and I am already turned of by these couples sex lives."

"Anne Maria and Lightning are very sexual human beings. They do not know how to really function without it. Neither of their parents taught them much about love, friendship, and sex." The moonchild revealed.

Heather and Alejandro soon joined them, and creeped out. "And it is creepy how you know that Dawn. Are you that nosey because your marriage is falling apart, or you are just curious?"

Scott was getting more and more annoyed with Alejandro, and lashed out "You BETTER stop talking shit Al and Heather. You two are getting on the wrong side of me already. Sick of this bullshit.", to only be eased by his wife.

"You need to calm down Scott. Their negative energy is fueled by your anger." She assured him.

Heather rolled her eyes and asked Lindsay. "So Lindsiot, what caused you and your "perfect husband" to be here? Oh wait, he ISN'T your husband. What happened with all of that? There has to be a reason he divorced you. Or was it you divorced him?"

_Lindsay spoke in her confessional. "I really do not like Heather. She is always trying to cause trouble, but nothing she can do will make us look bad. She looks like a Sharkertooth."_

Tyler wrapped his arms around her, as he explained happily. "We were young and rushed things. We are now taking it slow. Why do you care all of a sudden? You refused to speak to anyone when we were in Total Drama."

She smiled. "I know you are hiding something, but I am sure Josh and Blaineley will uncover that. There is ALWAYS a juicy reason as to why a marriage crumbles and is no more."

"I wonder where Brick and Jo are?" Wondered Dawn.

* * *

Jo and Brick are the first couple to receive a therapy session, and she told her boyfriend "You better not cry in this session in front of these cameras."

"And you better not be a cold hearted woman in front of these cameras. Show some emotion for once." He shot back.

Josh entered the room and went right to his desk to start taking notes. "Okay, it is nice for you two to join me. I need to know the dynamic of your relationship?"

The soldier explained. "Well, we has a great balance. She is the tough, riskier girl, and I am the nice, authority like guy. People have made fun of us by saying she is the Manly Girl, and I am the Feminine Guy. We are both workout buffs, so that bonded us. She always interested me, and I always have fun with her, though we do argue half of the time."

Josh was still unknowable about how they got together. "I do not really understand how you two got together. Was it around All Stars, or was it years later? The more details, the better for me."

"Well...we slept together after ROTI finished. Don't know how it happened. I think it had to do with alcohol. When we finished that season, we realized that we live near one another, so we hung out. Things got complicated around TDAS, and then he went in the military. He came back, we got together, broke up, and now we got back together." Explained Jo with the shortest explanation she could think of.

The therapist quickly told her. "That sugar coating, half assed explanation you have me won't work here, and half assed gets you NO WHERE in therapy. By complicated, what do you mean? Complimented around TDAS time?"

Brick assure the therapist "Well, I was going to the military the same time Jo found out she was pregnant. She had no choice but to go on TDAS for an appearance cheque, and she..." to only be cut off by her.

"Well, at least I am expecting now. END OF STORY."

"Interesting." Muttered Josh as he took some notes. "Anyways, why did you two break up? And when was the breakup again?"

Jo made sure that she was the first to speak. "We broke up a year ago after I got into a dispute with...uh...his mother. She is such a spiteful human being who has never liked me."

"That is a lie Jo, and you know that is not the reason why we broke up. We broke up because of YOU and SOLELY you. You threw me under the bus for the dumbest reason possible." He clarified, as the story started to get mangled up and confusing.

_Josh revealed in his confessional. "Nothing Brick or Jo was saying added up. They disagreed about everything and it was clear that the story they were giving me was saturated with lies. There was countless holes in the stories both were explaining, their facial expressions were jittery and nervous, and they came off as extremely fake. Watering down situations do nothing for your relationship"._

* * *

The 5 couples entered the board room to see a bunch of magazine articles. They each sat down beside their partner along the long board room desk, with Josh being on the complete opposite side. They all looked at the magazines in curiosity, which Josh chuckled at. "Hello clients. I am sure you all are curious as to why there are magazines in front of you, but there is a reason. There are COUNTLESS articles that spread gossip about your relationship. Now, let's hear from Heather and Alejandro. A magazine there says that you two are broke, bankrupt, homes foreclosed and are suffering through some major financial issues. That is a rumor that has been brought up."

_Last Season (Day 4)_

_"We have been battling it out through the press and stuff over the years, but he took it way too far." The party dude vented in the confessional. His wife could not bear to look at him. "On our last day of filming our talk show; the day before we arrived here, Geoff revealed that Heather and Alejandro are going through a business bankruptcy and possibly filing for a divorce. He started sending strange tweets, and then just snapped when Geoff tweeted something happy about us doing well here."_

Alejandro and Heather clenched their jaws from the topic, only for the latter to lash out. "That story is planted from Bridgette and Geoff on their talk show last year, which is NOW CANCELLED, and who ARE IN REHAB."

"What mi precioso is saying is that those two have been proven to be completely unreliable. On this show last year, they flat out lied about me giving her Chlamydia, which I got $30000 in court for. They were revealed to have been doing drugs. That story is nothing."

_Scott tsked in his confessional. "Wow. It is so clear that Alejandro and Heather are lying. Their responses are so stated and rehearsed that it is ridiculous. Well, their entire relationship is a phony show for financial reasons anyways."_

Lindsay added. "It is clear that they are never going to admit to anything."

"Josh. There IS the rumor that the only reason they got married was because their families arranged it, and so they both can grow into a bigger financial and business-like family. Not for love or any if that." The jockette pointed out.

Heather glared at Jo, as she finalized. "No comment on the matter."

Tyler asked them a question. "Why not? We are here to receive therapy. You two signed up for this, and you two need to take this seriously."

"NO COMMENT." Mr. Burromeurto seethed threateningly.

The host grabbed another magazine and muttered "Moving on...oh, I like this one.", as he found a magazine article. "Dawn and Scott, there are actually A LOT of articles about there being a Love Triangle that was about you two and Courtney. There is the accusation that Dawn is the reason Scott barely sees his kid, how Dawn was the mistress in Scottney, and Courtney was the mistress in Dott."

_Last Season (Day 12)_

_(Everyone was in the living room, except for Courtney, and when she did finally show up, she was smiling as she was happily talking on the phone "Oh Scott. Don't tell me those dirty things. I know you are separated from Dawn, but...yes, the picture is marvelous. T...the point is, I am a taken woman...for now.)_

_(Blaineley was blown away. "Wait, so I am confused. Courtney was engaged to Scott? And is trying to get back with him? Was there a point where she was seeing both of them?"_

_The hispanic woman nodded. "Yes. When that Scott got together with Dawn, she was crushed, but she was still pregnant, so she started seeing Duncan. With Duncan seeing other girls, getting more charges, and pretty much tarnishing her rep, she is still seeing Scott.")_

The farmboy was blushing, as he knew that they knew a lot of what is going on "I will admit it. What Courtney told you about my encounter with her are crap. I was sleeping with her about a year ago. I had her up in my master room every night, and we had sex. She did not want to reveal this, but it is out there. I only did this because Dawn was with..." and was about to point to someone in the room, to only be cut off, and for Dawn to force his hand and arm down.

"Please stop Scott. Your irrational anger is appalling." She told him.

Tyler could not believe it, and his anger grew because he hates cheaters "That is disgusting. I cannot stand cheaters. I do not understand how someone could put so much pain on their partners.", which made Lindsay shrug in her seat.

Josh needed to verify this, since he asked Courtney this plenty of times last year. "So everything Courtney said about the matter was a lie. She was not faithful to Duncan, and caused more drama with you and Dawn."

"Right on the mark buckeroo. And the baby she just had could potentially be mine as well. Left A LOT of seed in her." He spilled, which made Dawn try to hold her composure, but her growing humiliation became more and more apparent, and could not take everyone looking at her.

"I...I cannot do this. Just...no." As she got up from her seat and left the room in tears.

_Dawn confessed in the confessional "I knew that he had slept with her after we had gotten together, and I knew that there is a small chance that her newborn baby...is his. He did not seem regretful or ashamed of it, and it felt like a stab in my back. I wonder if I was always the crutch and the second place prize."_

Josh looked at a magazine to figure out who is the next couple to answer to some rumors. "Well, Tyler. There is a rumor about you using Lindsay like a prostitute, and you are the pimp, and give her off to other men to seem cool, and to not be ridiculed. What do you think of that rumor."

Lindsay immediately denied the claim. "Not true Jason. And it is not true because Tyler is too controlling over the fact that I am the one that is his girlfriend. He does like to show me off like I am a doll to everyone. I liked it at first, but it did get old, and I feel bad."

Heather groaned. "You got by in life with only your looks, so it is nothing new doll. Stop acting like a doll, and people will treat you like a human."

"No one asked or wanted your opinion Heather." Retorted the dumb blonde.

Josh then read another article to everyone. "There is the article that says that you and Lindsay initially divorced because she had a gangbang session with Cody, Trent, Harold, and Justin from the Drama Brothers, and repeated sessions, and this happened without your permission. What do you think of the rumor."

"False. That is not the reason why we initially divorced. Our marriage was not under...uh, what is it called? Prosper granite?" The jock dumbfoundedly tried to figure out. "Help me Linds."

She struggled to think of it as well "Proposer Grates."

"You mean Probable Grounds. You did not have the Probable Grounds to be married in the first place." Inserted Brick, blown away with their absent minded-ness.

_Alejandro took a mental note in the confessional. "Hmmmmm, something about that divorce is very shady. It is actually not surprising to see them here because even after 3 years by the time TDWT ended, they barely spent time with one another and do not know one another. Heather and I are looking fantastic compared to everyone else."_

Josh wet to the next couple. "Now it is one to address Anne Maria and Lightning. From the articles I read, it seems like you Anne Maria are accused of being a gold digger and is planning to dump him after you dry out all of his money, and pinned the baby initially on him instead of Mike. And how Lightning is a philanderer who goes and has groupies with his father. Is that true?"

_A year ago (Day 11)_

_Anne Maria was waiting in the police car, as she clarified "So when they come back, you give Mike the child support payments, and I stay here?"_

_"Yes. It is best for the plantiff and the defendant to not interact when the papers are being filed. We got all the info to confirm that Mike IS the father. We just have to wait until he gets back home." The police officer confirmed._

_She went on to mumble. "Ugh, Lightning better not have some bitch up in my house while I am doing this. I think I might sign on this damn show myself. LeShawna told me that Josh is weirdly effective."_

Lightning spoke up. "SHA-NO. Lignthing NEVER has threesomes or foursomes, fivesomes, or sixsomes with his father. And it ain't like Anne Maria ain't fucking others as well."

The latin man clarified. "So, you DO have affairs, but not sessions where you and your father share women?"

"Yes he does Shirtless-Obsessed. And guess who was his favorite bitch to go to when Fat-Disguised Curves over there could not satisfy him? ME. The tomboy Jo." She bragged, rubbing it in at Anne Maria's face.

Heather's interest peaked when she heard of this. "So, how did this work? Were Anne Maria and Lightning in an open relationship or was Anne Maria one of those trophy hoes who just lets her man cheat, as long as she had money. Did you get some fucking too. How does it feel to know that Jo was shagging your man?"

"I have my own money Heather, and work with your biggest enemies Leshawna, so I don't need Lightning's money. Just his dick. We did...make an arrangement to an open relationship, but he gets mad when I have sex with Mike, and he has sex with Jo."

Josh was whip-lashed with the news. "Wait. SO you won't let Mike near your child, but you are sleeping with him? Is this recent?"

She said with no issue. "I let Vito went into this kitty kat a few times recently, since Lightning was being suck a jerk off. Mike is divorced now, but I still don't want him. I am here with Lightning and not Vito/Mike."

The jock was clearly angry at the mention of Mike. "Mike, Vito, whatever. We all know what you meant."

_Jo spoke in her confessional. "Lol. Anne Maria and Lightning were seething one another. I could tell that if one more thing was said, they would have brawled right there and then. It hurts the fat bitch that he fucked a "dyke". Boo hoo."_

"And now it is time for Jo and Brick. There is so much to say about you. I looked at Lightning and Anne Maria's interview before entering the house, and apparently he got an ROTI girl pregnant. I believe it is you Jo. Is it true?" The therapist asked, with everyone looking at the athletic girl.

She was looking around nervously, and she crumbled when she looked at Brick, to confess. "Yes. I am having Jockstrap's baby. I...I did not know how to tell anyone. I just found out a week ago."

Anne Maria jumped on her with her words. "LIE. You knew for a month. How do I know? You called ME and told me to tell Lightning. You did not even tell him yourself you piece of crap."

The military man grew to be overly upset. "Really? You could not even have the decency to tell me that you are pregnant? While you have been living in MY house? You really are a piece of work."

She turned to him. "It was simply none of your business."

"And you could not even had the time or decency to tell me BEFORE there are mics and cameras all over us, and for this to be displayed on international television?"

Heather assured the military man. "Brick, as someone like me, I know that Jo was leading you two men on. She probably only got back with you to cover her flat ass from being in a bunch of lies. She was probably going to pin the baby on you, but got called out."

_Lightning chuckled in his confessional. "Sha-BAM. Lightning is gonna have a POWERHOUSE for a son. Jo could not have pinned such a magnificent creature on...Brick. Sha-BOOM. My publicist told me not to say Sha much, but I can't help it. Jo got herself involved in some drama."_

Josh had to interrupt. "We will get into the meat of this pregnancy and Jo's lies later." He picked up a magazine cover, and cooed at the juiciness. "Well, this article says that Brick and Jo only got together because they are both homosexual, and need cover ups. You are one another's beards."

Brick was personally offended, and was hurt. "W...where would anyone get that?"

Alejandro smugly pointed out. "Well, you went to fashion school, are a bit feminine, and groom yourself in such a lady-like way, while Jo wants to body build like a man, dresses like a man, and acts like a man. The typical gay guy and girl."

Scot laughed. "Yeah, like Aleheinous does not overly groom himself. Dude is in the washroom longer than all the ladies were back in TDAS."

"I am PREGNANT. I have slept with MEN, I have said COUNTLESS TIMES that I am into men. If I wanted to be with women, I would have been with women. And trust me, Brickhouse is more of a man than he lets on." The jockette fumed.

* * *

Tyler went into Josh's office, and they engaged in a handshake. "Thanks for being the first one to come to an individual session Tyler. So, I want to start with your childhood. How was it like?"

The jock went into thought, and then spoke. "Honestly, it was not bad. I lived in an area with a bunch of rich people, and my father runs one of the most fashionable athletic wear in the world. Which is why I had such fly gear. We went to many sport and celebrity events for the company, so everyone knew that I was the baddest athlete around."

"Baddest athlete around? You do realize that you made a fool of yourself on Total Drama, and that you are not good in sports, right? you can't just ignore that. I know you have a lot of insecurity issues, which I could easily tell from watching the show. Tell me your doubts."

Tyler sighed loudly before talking. "Well, I do have my doubts. It really hurt that after TDI, everyone just...forgot about me. It was like I am irrelevant, which I sometimes get from my mother and father. It crushed me that my own girlfriend forgot about me. WHO in the HELL forgets about their partner? My family and friends definitely laughed at me when she was flirting with Justin on TDA. Which is why I was trying so hard to be macho in TDWT."

Josh took some notes, as he got some stuff out of him. "Do you try to impress your father a lot?"

"Absolutely man. My father is the best. He gets the ladies, has the boy, is a businessman, and is rich. He inspires me to b a man, and to have a good girl, and Lindsay is the best I have ever had. I can tell he is somewhat disappointed in me with the fact that I did not end up as an athlete, but I am doing my own thing. Being on a daredevil show and a stunt man is giving me some paper man. I could not be any happier." Happily bragged Tyler.

Josh needed to get into the issues with Lindsay. "So, what is the issue with your relationship with Lindsay then?"

The young man sadly responded. "Sh...she cheated on me. I do not know who it is with yet, but I have a feeling and I cannot get over it. And honestly, while I love her, her...air-headedness is getting really annoying. I do not know how much longer I can deal with it. It is like she purposefully forgets things to annoy me, or she is just that careless on things."

"Well, your relationship was extremely rushed. You two had a fling in TDI, and went your separate ways, and then hooked up in TDWT right before she was eliminated, and then you got married, which ended for some reason." Josh spoke.

Tyler revealed. "Well, our parents definitely pushed us to get together after TDWT. I truly do love Lindsay, and she loves me. The sex is AH-FUCKING-MAZING bro, and we always have fun together. I just do not like being seen as second place, or as her pawn. I have no idea about how things will go down, but I need some answers from her, and I need to know that she is 100% on my side."

_Josh explained in his confessional. "Tyler actually has a lot of issues with Lindsay. She has been featured on Total Drama many more times than he has been, and she is the bigger star than he is. Adding the fact that his father is pushing him to be the best man he can be, it is making Tyler look really weak, and he clearly has some resentment towards that. He is one of the most insecure people I have ever met. And I dealt with Mike and Zoey last year. A lot of people, especially men, do not get over their others cheating on them. I need to hear Lindsay's side, and then they can confront one another about the issues they are holding back from one another. As for the other couples, they are attacking one another like ragged animals. Dawn and Scott clearly have a lot of issues, with Courtney being one of them, Alejandro and Heather stirring things up with all the other couples, and Jo/Brick/Anne Maria/Lightning is a mess on their own. When Blaineley arrives, this will be the end of it. This season is gonna be better than the last. I can already tell."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**As you can see, there is a lot of tension coming from every direction with this cast. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Day 3

Alejandro and Heather were cuddling in their bed, as the former said to the ohter. "I am worried about saying anything in front of the other roommates. You know how they will take one thing, and twist it to make the other couples fight. I am not telling them everything that is going on in our relationship."

"Yeah. It bothered me how Jo was starting to come after us yesterday. From what has been happening in the past 2 days, Anne Maria, Lightning, Jo and Brick are about to lose it. And Dawn and Scott have some major tension. Did you see the look on her face when Scott confirmed that he cheated on her with the C.I.T B.I.T.C.H?" Chuckled Heather.

He got up, and put a shirt on, as he engaged into conversation with his wife. "Well, they all look crazier than we do, and our relationship looks the best out of everyone else."

She got up to fix her hair and to put on makeup, as she proclaimed. "Because we are the best. We get a few issues worked out, and we get a hefty cheque. The ratings will be through the roof because of us."

_Dawn spoke in her confessional. "Heather and Alejandro are clearly bitter and unhappy people. They get a good feeling in their stomach by messing with other people and couples. Not to the point where they are rapists and murderers, but still. They want every other couple to fight and break up, so they can look the best on TV. It is very unsettling."_

* * *

_ Josh spoke in his confessional. "This season, the couples are going to be doing a lot more activities, where as last season, all we did was speak about it. Today's exercise is to see how their communication is like. One of them will be blindfolded, and the other will have to tell the where to go. The partners will then switch, whereas I am studying all of their actions."_

The 5 couples were in their backyard, and Brick, Lightning, Tyler, Scott, and Alejandro were blindfolded. "Hello couples. We had some revelations yesterday about Jo being pregnant, and Scott potentially fathering Courtney's newborn. How do you two feel about that Brick and Dawn?"

"Well Joshua, I had a guy feeling that things were not complete with Scott and Courtney, and them to have had this affair a year ago, and for them to potentially have another baby together is a bit hurtful to me. I could only imagine the pain that Duncan is going through with the accusation that the child might not be his. I am a bit annoyed with how Scott handled it, but sopping about it is not going to do anything."

Brick spoke up about the issue, and tried to remain calm. "Well, it would have been better for her to tell me before we went on international television, and since we have to go back home with this, but I am not gonna hate on a baby."

Josh put shockers on each of them, and told them. "Well, I am sure you all are wondering why half of you are wearing blindfolds. Well, you will have to guide the blindfolded one through an obstacle course. You'll have to walk on the path that is right over the pool, and then you will have to duck or jump over a spinning pole, and go through a tall weed field to get a ball. This will show your trust with one another."

_Lightning was excited in his confessional. "Lightning is ready to win this challenge. SHA-BOOM. Lightning is gonna get the prize, and show how kickass him and his lady is. WOOHOO."_

_Jo laughed as she spoke in her confessional. "Come on. Brick and I are gonna win this competition. Brick is more muscular and coordinated, so he can catch up to me. I know that if we win this, we will get some sort of reward, so I am down for it."_

Josh yelled. "GO."

Lightning ran as the challenge started, as he is ahead of all the other men, causing Anne Maria to tell him in annoyance. "Honey, you need to slow it down. You ain't in a football field."

"Well Lightning's woman needs to tell him where to go, cause Lightning ain't slowing down. Don't you want to get the prize? Do your job woman." He complained, as he did not slow down.

"Wow Dim-Lit. You're doing good compared to the other men." Complimented Jo, as she watched Lightning sprint off.

Anne Maria turned to Jo, and got in her face "Listen and listen good bitch. You NEED to stop coming onto my man, or we are gonna have a problem. Check yourself girl.", as she poked Jo.

Jo pushed Anne Maria off her, as she seethed. "Why are you such a jealous bitch? No wonder why Lightning would come to my house, and complain about you TO me ALL NIGHT. Check YOURSELF."

Heather helped Anne Maria up, and added. "Like he did last night, when you two were up talking all night?"

Brick was still running, but fell in the water when he heard the ladies argue. "YOOUUCCHH. JO? What are you DOING?"

_Brick worried in his confessional. "I do not know everything that happened with Lightning and Joanna. The way they speak to one another, and somewhat flirt, IN FRONT of Anne Maria and I. I am looking like a fool on television, and I need answers."_

Heather instructs her husband. "Alejandro. Walk 16 steps, and you will be at the path that has no handles. You will only walk 5 steps, and you are off the bridge."

He smirked as he followed her advice. 16 steps and he is at the bridge, and after walking 5 steps, he is off the bridge. "I really appreciate your accuracy and attention to details mi precioso."

"Of course. You would be a disgrace to think otherwise." Heather bragged.

Lindsay was struggling with giving Tyler advice "Uh...walk across the bridgey-thingy across the water, to your left.", which Tyler to follow. He is about to fall as she realized "Oh no. I meant the other left.", as he fell in the water.

He was clearly a bit upset, but tried to remain calm "I am fine. It is alright. I will try again. Please try to know what left and right is this time Linds.", as he swam across the river. He tried to get up, but fell back into the water, hurting his head. "FUCK."

"You need to be patient Tyler. I know you are excited, but you need to relax before doing anything." She assured him. He got out of the river, and she instructed him. "So, continue walking. Don't stop."

He followed what she said to do, but was hit by the spinning pole, and fell on his face. "OOOUUHCCCCHHHHH. WHAT THE FUUUCCKKKK."

_Lindsay spoke in her confessional. "Poor Tyler. He must be really hurt from doing all of that work, and for it to not work. And to be honest, I am confused about what this exercise is even for."_

Scott is getting more and more agitated that he is getting nowhere with this. "Uh, Dawn, can you GET more useful here please? I am TRYING to NOT get hurt here."

"Scott, you need to listen to me. I know you do not take me seriously like this, but I am telling you that your anger is the reason why this challenge is failing for us. Your aura is..." The moonchild tried to speak, but was cut off.

"I do not CARE about auras. Just TELL ME what to FLIPPING...FUCKK." He yelled before getting hit with a spinning pole, causing him to kneel down, only to be hit again. "OUUUUCCHHHHHH. WHY cannot you BE IN CONTROL, and TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO?"

_Dawn groaned in her confessional. "I am not a bossy, demeaning, brutish, and abusive woman. I know it is bad to talk bad about someone, but I know who he is comparing me to, telling me to take up a tactic that an ex of his has. I deserve better, and I am not going to stoop to that level. That is not who I am."_

Anne Maria yells. "BREAK THAT SPINNING POLE BABY. You have been STUCK THERE for a while."

Ligntning gave the pole a kick, and stopped it from spinning, and went on his way. "SHA-BAM."

"Oh, what a man." The Italian woman swooned. She spoke in the bullhorn. "Come on hot stuff. Now just run straight, and this is in the BAG."

Jo boredy spoke in the bullhorn "Brick, you need to walk 20 steps to your...", but he ran into a box and fell. "HOW ABOUT you WAIT UNTIL I FINISH what the FUCK I AM SAYING?"

Brick got up, and felt woozy. "I am sorry. I did not hear what you were saying properly."

She was trying not to get angry "Okay, get up Soggy McGee."

"DON'T call me that." He threatened.

"Well STOP acting like it, and LISTEN TO ME." She yelled through the bullhorn. She studied the weed field. "Walk about 10-15 feet to your right." She instructed to him, which he followed. She told him "Start walking.", which he did, and things were finally looking up to him.

_Josh spoke in his confessional. "What I noticed with their communication is that there is some serious tension in their relationships. Alejandro and Heather work really well together, and I notice how they are using affectionate nicknames to one another, but there is something that is not...genuine about them. Anne Maria and Lightning are not that smart, and are easily tempered. Both need to calm it down. There is a lot of tension with Jo and Anne Maria, and Lightning, which happened when the 2 ladies were arguing. Jo and Brick have that dominance issue, and I can tell Brick is being annoyed with Jo's treatment of him. Lindsay and Tyler coated their anger with a bunch of sweetness, which will get so old. Dawn and Scott are just bitter and angry. Scott wants Dawn to yell and get as loud and vulgar as him. There are some serious issues with them. I wonder how they lasted as long as they did."_

* * *

Brick went to grab Jo, and told her "We need to speak.", dragging her into another room.

She pulled out of his grasp when they entered into another room. "What the hell is all of this aggression. You finally grew balls, cause I can easily crush them."

"Listen. I get it that we got back together, and you have had...relations with Lightning, but I need to know exactly what happened with you and him."

Jo cackled at the ridiculousness he is bringing to her, and really did not care to discuss this. "Why the hell are you bringing this bullshit to me. All you need to know is that it is DONE."

He was still annoyed and a bit angered with how little she cared. "Well I am sorry if I feel a way when I am BLINDSIDED on international television about you being pregnant with another man's baby, and you are dating me."

She whispered in his ear. "Brick, it is not what it seems. I will talk to you about it off camera. It is all a part of the plan."

"NO. I want to speak about it now. You have been flirting with Lightning, and I am not here for it. How disrespectful Jo. Did you only get with me to spite Lightning?" The military trained man asked in anger.

She walked past him, as she made her decision "I told you that I am not gonna speak about the matter now; and you need to TRUST me. Good day Commander.", before she left the room.

"It is a general for the military."

_Jo spoke in her confessional. "You know when you have that feeling that everyone is out to get you? That is how I am feeling. Everyone wants to see the strong woman who is not dependent on anyone to fail, and I know that Heather, Anne Maria, Alejandro, Brick, Josh, and Lightning are waiting to see this amazon fall. Bring on the games."_

* * *

Dawn and Scott entered the therapy room, and it is clear that there is some heavy tension between them. Josh greeted them. "Hello you two. To be honest, I am a bit shocked how you two to together, because in ROTI, it is clear that you two were anything but friendly or romantic towards one another. I want to know how that came to be."

The moonchild explained. "Well, I recently got a job at a physiotherapy/therapy store, and I was one of the assistants for the therapists. The therapist I was working for would actually ask for my input, and I gave it, and they really made a difference. Scott was one of his clients, and he wanted me to help with Scott's case. It was a hard journey for us."

"Scott, how about you continue the story?"

"Alright." Grunted the farmer, before he went on to explain. "Well, we argued at first, but then I happened to learn a lot about her as well, and she was not as uppity and creepy as well. We started to hang out, she came to family dinners, and became great friends. I went off to TDAS, and when I came back from TDAS, she got overly jealous, and then she started to tell me who I am and how I think, and then started complaining about how she can read auras, so she knows me better than I do, and that caused us to break up."

Dawn nodded her head. "That was the first time, and it did not go down like that."

Josh wrote what they said down in his notes, and smiled with where this was heading. He then asked. "Well, I know that Dawn is a wiccan, and I am curious as to how that affects your relationship? Did Scott convert or what?"

"I tried that stuff, but it started to creep me out even more. Her family said "If he does not convert, than you should not be with him" and all of that crap. And what Luna here forgets to mention is THAT is a big reason why we initially filed for a divorce."

The therapist was still a bit confused with all of this. "Wait, so who is the one that initially filed for a divorce?"

"It was a mutual decision. I did not want Chase to grow up in a toxic atmosphere, and I needed to leave the toxic atmosphere as well. There was so much drama going on, with Courtney and the custody battle, the Wicca issue, and so many more issues. I felt like I was becoming someone that I am not, and I needed a break." She confessed.

_Scott revealed in his confessional. "And the biggest reason why we got divorced is because Dawn had an affair with someone else that is currently on this show with us. It ain't Lightning, or Alejandro, or Tyler, so who could it be? A guy? A girl? Who knows. But Dawn is always the good one. Dawn is always the one who knows the most."_

* * *

Heather saw Brick speak to Dawn, and approached them. "I am sorry, but can I have a moment with Brick please?"

Dawn immediately left, and Heather took her spot, which made the man confused. "This is the first time you ever wanted to speak to me mam."

She rolled her eyes at his weird speech, as she told him. "Brick, there is something that I have to tell you. Early this morning, I woke up for a midnight snack, like I have been doing since I was 10. And I saw Jo and Lightning have a conversation."

He was beginning to grow nervous. "Wh...what did she say? What were they talking about?"

"I will tell you..."

* * *

_2:00 AM this morning_

_Jo and Lightning just came out of the pool, and were laughing "Wow Jockstrap. I never thought it was possible for you to get even more buff and athletic.", as they say on the bench._

_"Lightning is a pro football player. Lightning needs to be in tip top shape. You are looking better than ever Jo. Look more like a woman than ever."_

_She did not know if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. "Uh, thanks. I know you wanted me to come here, and I am a bit nervous. I know Brick was with someone else, just like we have had...our own fun. You ain't that bad."_

_Heather was looking for something in the fridge, but heard something through the window. She looked and saw Jo and Lightning speaking. "Interesting...this will be good."_

_"I don't know. I have never been so confused. Brick and I's relationship is...complicated to say the least. I do not know if I am up for the rollercoaster. I feel like I am carrying him and I up, and it is...screwed up. Things are so much easier with you."_

_He got a warm feeling in his stomach, and smirked a little. "Because Lightning is a real man, with real strength, and ain't no pussy. I bet I am a better lover too."_

_She pushed his chest cockily. "Woah there. Someone is too cocky for their own good. What I am trying to say is that...I really like you Jock-Eroo. And I am glad that this baby...is yours." _

_He smiled from her words. "Me too"._

_Heather could not believe what she was hearing, and had to laugh for a bit before returning to her bedroom._

* * *

Brick was pained to say the least. "I...I cannot believe that she slapped me in the face like that. I have been so good to her, and now she is complimenting this...disgrace of a man?"

She did feel some sympathy for the man "Brick, all I have to say is that you need to stand up for yourself. Jo will continue to run all over you, and flirt with another man in front of you. She did not even tell you about her being pregnant. If she is really pregnant? Is she lying to you. I wish you the best.", speaking her sympathies to him before she got up to leave, giving him a lot to think about.

* * *

_Josh spoke in his confessional. "Anne Maria is an interesting case. She fell in love with a Multiple Personality of Mike's, and was outcasted, hated, shamed by the press and her contestants by being called a slut. Then she gets into a relationship with Lightning to reveal that it is an OPEN relationship. I wanted to speak to her."_

Anne Maria and Josh shook hands. "I am so glad you could make it Anne Maria. So, the most important thing for am to ask at this point is about your upbringing. How is it?"

"Well...I am adopted. A huge, loving italian family adopted me, and I quickly adapted into the Italian life, and becoming a part of the family. I even have the same skin as them, the hairstyle, the poof, all of that. No one could ever tell that I was adopted." She revealed.

Josh took this down in his notes "Well, I have seen a picture of your parents, and you...without...spray tan...and...no...makeup, and you look NOTHI...", but was cut off by her.

"SHUT. IT. You don't know NOTHING about that. I am a TRUE italian guidette." She spoke defensively, clearly being an insecure topic for her.

His eyes were widened with shock at her outlash towards him asking her about that sensitive topic. "Alright, I am very sorry for asking you about that. It seems like your family treated you well. I want you to explain to me your issues with your relationship, and his relationship with Jo?"

She combed her hair, as a mechanism to calm herself down. "Well, Lightning downplays our relationship a lot. He wants to not claim me and to not call me his girlfriend, but when we are at home, he calls me his girlfriend and his future baby mama, and the ones he wants to be with. When I smush some sexy guidos, it is such a huge issue for him, but he is allowed to fuck harlots like JO? And he is DUMB ENOUGH to knock HER UP? Oh no. And he knew that she was coming here, and did not tell me about it at all. It is even worse that he invited her. And now she is flirting with my man, and I am SO CLOSE to losing it on BOTH of their asses."

"You really feel threatened by Jo? Is it because she is opposite of you in many ways? Do you WANT to be in a serious relationship with Lightning?" The former Celebrity Manhunt host asked.

"That is the thing. We DO have a serious relationship, but he says otherwise when he is in public. He has told me countless times that I am the one he loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with, but then backtracks. I am so sick and tired of all of this."

He revealed. "You are really insecure about the men in your life, and your family, but you like to put on this hard...she'll to protect yourself. You need to face your inner demons if you ever want things to get better."

* * *

The 5 couples are forced to enter the living room, where they see 5 doll babies. One of the babies were pale and has strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes, another one had dark skin, the third baby was tanned with slanted green eyes, another baby with blue eyes and light brown hair, and the final baby had light (but not pale) skin, black hair, and violet eyes.

Dawn stated the obvious. "Looks like we are going to be forced to take care of robotic babies. An old but effective activity."

"This will be a piece of cake." Her boyfriend cackled.

Heather is definitely not looking forward to this exercise. "Oh my god. I am not looking forward to this. My beauty sleep will definitely be ruined."

"Nothing will ruin your beauty mi amour. But I am no looking forward to not getting enough sleep. My mind and body needs the proper amount of sleep to focus." The spaniard agreed.

The blonde tilted her head in confusion "But how am I supposed to breastfeed the baby. It will only electrocute me, since it is a robot.", causing many to give her a bunch of confused and dirty looks.

Tyler was slightly embarrassed, but quickly assured his girlfriend. "Uh, honey? You are not going to breastfeed it. And you don't even have milk in there to breastfeed."

"Brick and I do not even want children, so we do not have to do this." The jockette demanded firmly.

Brick told her. "We still have to do this Jo. We might end up changing our minds."

"We have got this IN THE BAG. We ARE the best parents here." Chanted the Jersey girl, as she gave her boyfriend...ish a peck.

"SHA-BANG. We are gonna win the Best Parent Award."


	4. Day 4

Lindsay was holding the baby doll, and expressed to her boyfriend. "You know, I am very nervous about being here. The people here make me feel very scared."

"They scare me too. They are all so angry, negative, and confrontational. I do not know if this will be good for us." Agreed Tyler. The baby started crying again, causing him to complain. "Aww man. That baby has been crying for the last 2 hours. I am so tired."

She tried to ease the baby that is continuing to cry. "Tyler, you have not even tried to calm down the baby. I know it is a sensitive topic, but I have always wanted to be a mother, and...the...losi..."

"Let's not discuss this. I don't think having a baby is the best thing right now. We can barely handle this fake baby. And the complications you had with getting pregnant are too much and too risky Linds." He reaffirmed, causing her to sigh.

_Lindsay revealed in her confessional. "When I got pregnant a few years ago, I got a mis...miscarriage, no that is not the word. Mis...couragement., no that is not it. Mis...credit. Whatever the word is, we lost our baby, and our family did not like it. It caused a bunch of issues, and Tyler and I divorced. It caused a friction between our families ever since, and Tyler is scared to have a baby again."_

She got up to force the babies in Tyler's hands "I need to redo my makeup. I had to wash my face after the baby peed on me. Eeww. How can a fake baby pee anyways.", as she went out to yell. "ANNE MARIA. MAKEUP ALERT."

Tyler held the baby with such discomfort, and watched the Jersey girl rush into the room with her kit, and for Lindsay to ask her something. "Can you do my makeup for me?"

Anne Maria smiled "No problem hun. You are gonna need to pay me though.", as she started applying makeup on her.

The baby was really close to falling out of Tyler (who does not know how to hold a baby)'s hands, as it cried louder and louder "Oh my goodness. I don't know what to do. This SUUUCCKKSSS.", as the baby threw up on him.

* * *

Brick and Jo are struggling with their baby as well , and there was a clear amount of tension between the couple, as Jo yelled at the baby "LISTEN BABY. I am TIRED of your WHINING AND YELLING. STOP.", as she slapped it, only causing the baby to scream more, and for her boyfriend to glare at her.

"You cannot hit the baby Jo. That is abuse." He lectured, as he pulled her away from the baby, only for her to push him.

She could not believe what he accused her. "Are you out of your mind? I only slapped it on it's hand. It is NOT abuse, but discipline. This coming from the guy who spent all his childhood in military school."

He was still a bit angry as he took the baby, and cooed it in his arms. "Look at the cutie patootie. She has your eyes Jo."

She studied the baby for a bit, and could not help but smile. "She has your face structure and hair. I am sure Lightning and I's baby is...uh...gonna look more like me and be an athletic god/goddess."

"What are you even gonna do with the entire baby situation. You are pregnant, and that is a serious responsibility? I have no issue raising another man's child."

Jo was actually touched by her man's courage and decency, she assured him "Listen. There is no need for that. It is not what it seems like. The best Lightning could do is give me some child support, like he gives that gold digger an allowance."

_Brick spoke in his confessional. "Jo is...different than what she was a few years ago. I do not recall her ever caring about money. The more days I spend here, it is like she is using me for a pawn, and Brick is too large and in charge to be a pawn. There are some things that need to be commanded in our relationship."_

* * *

The couples entered the board room with their babies, but Alejandro and Heather, who did not bother to bring their baby with them, which made Josh scowl. "Why is your child not with you Alejandro and Heather. You have to watch over the baby for a day."

"We are not doing the activity because we are not going to have a baby." She simply told him.

Alejandro went further to explain "Heather and I do not like partaking in pointless activities, because it is wasting precioso time that could be going into something else. We have decided to not have children, and we thought that this charity is supposed to benefit our specific needs.", as he gave Josh his charming smile, which only made the older man glare at them.

"It is clear that Al and Hanna do not care about being here. Can't you kick them out and send them home?" The dim-wit suggested in annoyance.

Josh's anger was definitely boiling, but he knew he had to remain calm. "I am definitely considering it. Anyways, today's discussion will be about children. They do have an affect on marriages, whether you have them or decide not to have them. I want to hear your opinions about having children and what not. Dawn and Scott."

The farmer easily spoke. "I already have a child with Courtney, and I am a good father; when he is with me. This shared custody thing is a pain in the ass, and it don't help when your baby mama is slandering yours and your wife's parenting skills. I would retaliate, but Duncan already slandered her parenting skills. I have to say, Dawn is a good mother and we have thought bout having little Scotts running around."

Alejandro muttered to his wife "And thank The Lord for that. The world does not need any more country bumpkins from...them.", causing them to both laugh, as everyone looked at them.

_Scott complained in his confessional. "Not only is Dawn annoying me, but the Justin ripoff and his tramp are trynna piss me off. If I knew I had to deal with this, I would have never came."_

"And since Scott revealed that his ex-lover's newborn might be his, we would have to take care of them too. I love my stepson, and he is interested in my beliefs. Holding him, and tucking him into bed is nice, and I can tell it warms my husband with the bond his child and I have." She spoke before saying sadly. "But when it comes for us to have sex to consummate a child, it is a huge deal to him, and to be honest, it makes me feel unwanted."

Josh's eyebrows lifted as he clarified. "So what are you trying to say? Scott in general does not want to have sex with you, or that he just does not want to have a child with you."

Scott did not like being painted as the bad guy, and sick of the way Dawn is making things look. "Dawn is trynna make herself look like the damn angel again. She does not WANT to have sex or have a baby because we are separated, and because we would argue about the religion of the baby. Stop trynna be a Mary Sue pixie."

"Well, that is one of the MANY issues of Scott and Dawn." Poked Heather, as she laughed and everyone looked at her.

Josh could not help but grin at Heather and Alejandro. "So, AleHeather, what is your issue with children? I know that there were many reports that you two were pregnant over the years. Too many abortions, as your vagina is fried up? Alejandro got a vasectomy so he would not have to lay for child support? Both have STDS, which would not be suprising. What is it?"

"It is clear that they only said they were having babies all in the mags those years so they could have free publicity." Added Jo.

The Asian woman glared at her. "Shut the hell up Joseph. It is nice that you all have such a low opinion of us, but Alejandro and I just do not want to have children. Why? Because we are both successful. Alejandro is "The Sex Doctor" and author, and I am a Journalist and Model. We are building our empire."

"That is some bullshit if I ever heard any Heather. I see right through yours and Alejandro's act, and if you are here for the RIGHT REASONS, you will be forced to be honest to work through your issues. You two are so unauthentic in front of everyone. You are failing with trying to pull one over on ME, and EVERYONE ELSE HERE. Stop with the damn phoniness, or you two can leave." The therapist ranted, as he moved it to another couple. "Brick and Jo."

The pale man revealed, "Well, I want children. 5 children to be exact. Look at this child?" as he picked up the baby that looked like him and Jo. "We make some cute babies. My mama wants a bunch of grandchildren, and for my woman to stay at home. I will love Jo and Lightning's child too."

Josh grinned in glee "Well, about that...", as he took out a bunch of papers. "Well, as you all know, on the first day, you all took a bunch of health tests, and I have some interesting news for Jo and Lightning. You two are NOT pregnant."

Everyone looked at Jo, whose eyes were nervous and frantic, as she twiddled her fingers, and Lightning looked relieved. "Why is everyone looking at me. I probably got a miscarriage then. Holy shit."

"You told me yesterday that you were pregnant. Why would you say that when you thought you had a miscarriage on the first day, which is why you said that the test revealed you were not pregnant. What are you trying to do Jo?" Asked her boyfriend.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It is CLEAR that she was trynna play Lightning, so she could get money. She wanted to pull your strings and his strings. Bitch wants the money MY MAN worked hard for. Des-fucking-picable."

She was getting really sick of the jersey girl, and slammed her hands on the table. "Really? You GOT WITH Lightning because you tried to pin your baby on him. You are the BIGGEST gold digger here on the entire show."

_"Jo is really embarrassing me, and I have had it. Not only is she flirting with Lightning, keeps on dropping bombs on me, and treating me like crap for everyone to see. This atmosphere is stressing me out. Jo needs to be set straight." The military man spat in his confessional._

Josh needed to change the discussion. "While I would LOVE to see a verbal showdown, I will leave you two argue about it afterwards. Lindsay and Tyler, I have heard that you two have had trouble with children. Do you two still want to have children after that?"

Alejandro was confused. "What do you mean? Like a miscarriage?"

The word made Lindsay shiver "I...I do want to have children, but...but my he...health says I...it is too painful to talk about.", as she started to cry.

"Lindsay should have taken care of herself better. These women like to cry about not having babies, but it is their fault. Take care of your vaginas and your babies. Stop being little babies, and take care of the stuff in you. Don't nobody have time for that. Fix yourself and it is clearly you that has issues.", ranted Lightning, having no sensitivity to the issue, and causing many to grow disgusted with him.

Tyler wrapped his arm around his girlfriend protectively, as he lashed out. "SHUT the hell up Lightning. Your side piece girlfriend had a miscarriage, so it is SHOCKING that you have NO sensitivity to the issue. You are disgusting."

"I...I just do not want to talk about it." The blonde whimpered, as more tears came out.

Josh wanted to revert it to Tyler. "So Tyler, how do you feel about this miscarriage situation? Did it have an impact on the interest you have of having children? Does it make you disappointed with you or Lindsay? How did your family react to the idea of you having children?"

"I could do with or without children, but Lindsay wants them, so I support the idea. Our families lashed out at one another because of the issue with us creating babies, and it ruined our relationship."

_Tyler spoke in the confessional. "I could see Lindsay's disappointment as we were forced to discuss it, and everyone else was not making it easier on my Linds. We both have been stressed out by everyone these 4 days, and us having to discuss that the miscarriage is the reason why we initially divorced our somewhat arranged marriage is traumatic for both of us."_

Heather rolled her eyes in Lindsay's "Sympathy act". "I really do not buy that she is like this because of a miscarriage and the story Tyler and Lindsay are saying. I remember in the magazines my company published is that Lindsiot was fucking around, got pregnant, and argued with Tyler over not wanting to abort the baby. Her family and his argued about it, and Lindsay decided to abort it. She feels bad because she killed her baby."

It was too much for Lindsay, and she got up from the insensitivity and the judgement "You all are so mean.", before running out of the room.

"You people are awful, and Lightning and Heather, fuck you." He flipped off before he ran after her.

They could still hear Lindsay's crying from in the room, and Tyler trying to ease her. "Anyways, since _Rudolph_ and I are last, children has never really came up. Probably because I already have 7 year old. I never imagined to be 23 and have a first grader. My body is still recovering from it. My cooch has never fully been the same. I have no issue having more children...when I am 30, and my partying days are done, but with the crap _Rudolph_ over here is pulling off, that will NEVA happen." The italian ROTI girl bitterly explained, causing Lightning to roll his eyes.

"I told you never to call me that woman. Lightning ain't got no problem with children. Giovanni is like a little son, but it does sha-suck that Jo lost an offspring football son of Lightning. Anne Maria and Lightning ain't even in a full on relationship." He said before he went to playing with the baby. "Sha-baby is the sha-best. Buuugiiii woooo."

She rolled her eyes. "That is REALLY great to know Lightning. Keep saying that you ain't with me, though you are living in MY house, and telling me that you want all of DIS as a wife. Whatever. I have to say, Mike gave me a good looking italian child though. But what I will say is that Lightning is a good father."

Josh was still interested in a certain situation. "So, how is the child custody case going with Mike?"

Lightning used the baby to speak to the therapist. "Tell the Sha-THerapist that Lightning is a better father than that Pencil looking dude. Mommy had a bad taste in men, but you know, when you go black, you never go back."

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Mike ain't never seeing this child. He only claimed it when he got outed last season and got blasted in the public. Lightning is his father, not Mike. He can give the child support, but otherwise, fuck Mike. "

_Jo shook her head in the confessional. "So you let Vito fuck you, and to give you money, but you will not let him see his child? The typical, gold digging whore."_

* * *

Scott entered the office in angst, where Josh is grinning at him in excitement. "Uhhhh, I thought you were a happily married, straight man. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I know I am gonna get a lot of dirt from you, that is why." He told the young man, as Scott sat down in front of him. "So, how does your family react to Dawn, and how did they react to Courtney?"

"Well, they don't like either to be very honest. They think Courtney is an uppity, snobby city folk, and they don't like that Dawn is a witch and trying to get me to be a witch with her, and I ain't about that. I have seen some of her stuff, and it is fucking scary as hell. But with the stuff that happened with Dawn the past 2-3 years, they would prefer Courtney for sure, but my family does have a bad taste in lovers as well." He explained.

He was writing some notes from what Scott was saying. "So, it seems like your family does not have a big aspect on your decision making. I remember you saying in your ROTI interviews, and you said that you like causing drama and chaos among-st others, and since you are involved in this affair, triangle situation, are you torturing Dawn and/or Courtney? You seem to have a lot of anger towards both of them."

The redhead chuckled a bit, as he had to admit that it is kind of the truth "Kind of, yeah. Those two women has hurt me in the most imaginable way possible. Not only did Courtney use me, but she deprived me of my child and slandered me through the press, and treat me like shit. Dawn likes to act like this innocent, sweet person, but that is NOT who she is. I only cheated on her because she slept with Brick.", making Josh gasp.

"Dawn slept with Brick? What happened around there?"

"Well, we were arguing, a lot. About her religion, my family, Courtney, my child, anything you can imagine. Things got so toxic with us, and we both needed a break. The thing I hate about Dawn is that she likes to tell me that she knows everything about me because she has powers, and that she knows what I am gonna do before I do, and before I actually do it. Do you know how screwed up that is? She makes it seem like she is the almighty God, and I am just a normal person. I know ME BEST. Things almost got physical, and then I threatened to break up with her, and she went with...Brick"

_Josh's eyes were popped out in his confessional. "Oh dang. I never knew this cast slept around with one another so much. I can definitely tell that there is some control issues, some trust issues, and some religious issues going on with these 2. They are going to be very challenging to work through."_

* * *

Brick is with Dawn, who is nurturing her doll with a song. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are! Up above a world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. You are Scott and I's little twinkle star, as you light up our lives with joy and brightness."

"You are such a good mother Dawn. Scott is very lucky to have someone like you, because it is hard to put up with someone like him." He told her. He saw Jo walk by with Lightning, who was shrugging off, and he walked to his girlfriend. "Joanna, we need to speak."

"I told you to NEVER call me that Brick-less. What the hell than you want to discuss now? I need to speak with Lightning." She complained, where the jock only walked off.

Brick grabbed her arm, and dragged her into the hallway. "You need to STOP with all of this crap you are doing. You are embarrassing me with the way you are flirting up with that man. Why in the HELL would you lie to me about not being pregnant, after you shocked me on international television that you had his baby? That is such a shameful thing to do."

She pushed his hands off her, as she tried to walk away. "I tried to tell you, but you would not listen. And it is NONE of your damn business anyways. Stop acting like a prissy bitch and whining all the damn time."

He was really getting annoyed with her insults, and grabbed her again. "Stop being so cold hearted for once, and listen to what I have to say. What was your purpose in faking a pregnancy? What was your purpose in coming here if all you were going to do is embarrass me and to praise Lightning. Do you want to be with him? I am a tool to you, so you can fuck with Lightning, am I?"

"Where is ALL OF THIS anger coming from Brick? What the HELL are you even talking about?" Growled Jo. She was seriously confused where Brick is getting all of this from, and why he is acting more aggressive than ever. She has never seen him like this, and it is weird.

"I was told that you are GLAD that Lightning could have been the father to your baby instead of me, and that you want to be with him and dump me. Caressing him in the hot tub, complimenting his body, getting overly close with him, and that things are easier with him. You did not do that on the hot tub 2 days ago?". Just as he said that, people started to approach them and watch, causing the jockette to get even more nervous.

As soon as she saw Heather, she knew where Brick got all of this from, and walked to her angrily. "YOU. YOU were the one that told all of that crap on Brick, RIGHT?"

The queen bee flipped her hair, as she waved her fingers. "This has nothing to do with me Jo. This is all you."

_Jo was shocked in her confessional. "Wow. I realized that I can not trust anyone in this house. Brick is THAT gullible and dumb to believe someone like HEATHER over his girlfriend. WOW. He has been chirping at me and attacking me for little to no reason. I did NOT cheat on him with Lightning, and I would NOT be here if I did not want Brick. He is such a fucking idiot."_

She only got more angered as everyone nodded her head at her. "You know WHY I spoke to Lightning about you? You wanna know why? Because LIKE A JEALOUS BITCH, you went ON AND ON about Lightning and worrying about him. Why do you care SO MUCH about what I did when we broke up, when you REFUSE to tell me what YOU were doing when WE broke up? I had a man from the MILITARY call me about wanting you to hook up with him, but I NEVER INDULGED IN IT."

"Your morals are SO OFF at the moment Joanna. I cannot believe you called me a bitch. That is the equivalent of calling a woman a butch." He seethed angrily.

"Which your mother has called me COUNTLESS TIMES, and you sit there and do NOTHING, like a LITTLE BITCHASS. PLEASE tell me and everyone what YOU did and who YOU fucked when we were not together, since it is okay for MY laundry to be aired out by a bunch of tramps who cannot put on clothes." Referring to Heather and Anne Maria.

As soon as his mother was brought up, he pointed at her. "Do not bring my mother into this. You are just proving more and more that I am nothing but a pawn. What part of that do you not understand Jo. The issue is not what I did. It is about what you did."

She was only getting more and more hurt, but her hurt always turns into a defensive mode "It is ALWAYS JO. Jo is ALWAYS the bad one, because Brick is SUCH a holy person. What bullshit that is. Do I NEED to remind you why we broke up in the first place? You LEFT FOR THE MILITARY WITHOUT telling me, and this all happened when I TRULY LOST OUR BABY. I am NOT SORRY that I cannot trust you after that experience, and all of the shit your mother put into your head. So YES, things HAVE BEEN easier with Lightning, but THAT IS NOT WHY I AM HERE.", before punching a wall and walking off.

* * *

Heather and Alejandro entered Josh's office, where the therapist glared at them. "Joshua, I am baffled that you do not know that stress ages you, and envy is such an ugly thing." Assured Alejandro.

"I see right through you two, and it angers me that you two do not take this Couples Therapy seriously at all. I have observed you two try to expose everyone else's dirty laundry, so you can come clean, but when you are asked a question, you quickly close it off. It is a slap in the face to me."

Heather snided. "I thought Blaineley did that enough. I thought that it is a GOOD thing that we are the most functional relationship here."

Josh nodded his head. "No, that is not the thing. I went to look into some public records, and you two ARE suffering financially. Two of your companies closed down, and another one is in a business bankruptcy. Apparently you two have bounced a bunch of bounced checks, and one of your homes are in foreclosure."

They both looked at one another in embarrassment of this being out. "It...It is not as bad as it seems, alright?"

"But it is Heather. You two have down some of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. You two have made SO MANY decisions to sabotage Leshawna, Harold, Geoff and Bridgette, and to put on this fake extravagant lifestyle. You two are so evil that you fuck with other people." The therapist lashed out. "Who is to blame?"

The couple held one another's hands, as they refused to say anything. Josh sat there in silence for a moment, before he brought up. "Heather. I am SURE you are not happy with all the females that flirt with him and send him naked photos on Instagram and Twitter, and him being called the "Sex Doctor"; touching all of those females. He could very well be cheating on you."

Heather started to flinch, but covered up her annoyance. "Alejandro and I are a rock. He knows he can never do better than I."

"All I am saying is that if you two do not take this seriously, and seriously soon, you two WILL be out of here, with NO PAYCHECK, which I know is the REAL REASON why you two are here." The grating man not threatened, but assured them in a dark tone.


	5. Day 5

**Author's Note**

**I was asked as to why there have been no TDPI characters in this story. Well for this season, I already started writing and planning before TDPI even came on, and before I knew who would hook up. IF there is a season 3 of this story, there will be a few TDPI couples in there, especially since I would have finished almost all of the TDROTI characters.**

* * *

The 5 couples entered Josh's office, hating being awoken earlier than usual, miserably sitting down. "Was it REALLY necessary to wake is up this early?" Complained Heather.

Lindsay for once agreed with her former ally. "I did not even get the full amount of beauty sleep, so I will avoid getting stress lines."

"I am sorry. I thought you would have wanted to get today's discussion over and done with, so you have most of the day to yourself. Anyways, today's discussion is about...exes." Josh announced, making them groan in annoyance. "I know there has been a lot of tension with this topic, especially from Scott, Dawn, Brick and Jo."

The latter couple were still pissed at one another and looked at one another in awkwardness, with Brick muttering. "There is no need to discuss that at the moment. It is just a squabble that we need to work out. Let's move onto the actual discussion."

The therapist went on to explain. "Last season, this discussion was had on one the final days, but I wanted to have it earlier this season, since I realized many of you have had physical intimacy with one another. We all know that exes affect current and future relationships, and it should be discussed so the last can be the past, so you can move on, and to assure YOUR partner that they are the ones that you want. Let's start with...Heather and Alejandro."

_Heather groaned in her confessional. "How convenient that after lashing out at us yesterday, he makes us go first. Josh is just a Chris wannabe anyways."_

"While you would think that I am just phoning this discussion, I really do not have exes. I would rather say...short term lovers. I went on a date with a few of them, had fun, but none of them captured my interest, so we ended things. I was raised to be a gentleman and a romantic man, and I learned a lot from my father and brothers. Heather has no worries about short term lovers, because she is the best I have EVER had." The spaniard proclaimed proudly.

Tyler rolled his eyes at Alejandro. "We all saw how you "had fun" with taken women on TDWT. So not cool."

"What about you Heather?" Josh asked.

The snob was filing her nails as she answered in disinterest. "All of my exes are losers that I dumped because they sucked. I never really loved any of them anyways. Non-factors. I had a few fucks, and a few dates, which most ended up awfully, but there are no ex-issues in our marriage."

The older man shook his head, as he had nothing to say there. "Alright, that is reasonable enough, but I do have a comment about it though. Heather is very picky and easily disappointed, while Alejandro has had a "player mentality", which we easily saw when we watched the show. Since you both have the kind of mentality that you do, it makes the smallest things become large in your relationship. Let's go to Anne Maria and Lightning."

"Well, Anne Maria has gotten PLENTY of lovers in the past. There is Vito, Lightning, and many others, but the only ones she had anything serious with was with Vito, some random, and Lightning. With the arrangement Lightning and I established, we could fuck each other and our exes, but I only did it with Mike when he got divorced a few times, but otherwise, that is it. Unlike LIGHTNING over here, I do not rub in my fuck buddies all up in his face, like that butch over there, and have an actual relationship with them." The jersey girl ranted, as she pointed in Jo's direction.

Her anger was fueled with this hood girl's comment. "You do not want any of this Jersey Reject Road Kill. I am not the one. I am not the reason why your "relationship" with Lightning is non-existent, as he STILL does not claim you."

Josh could not help but sigh at the situation. "Anne Maria, you are a sad case. You are extremely dependent on a man, and unfortunately, you always choose the cocky and arrogant ones. I recall you mentioning something about being adopted, and that your parents are the typical cocky guidos and guidettes. While Lightning does not fit that category, this is a cry for attention for you to be accepted in some weird way. Can you describe your "lovers"' appearances."

The athlete rambled as he wanted to complain. "Let's see the type of losers from that loser Jersey Shore show. All of them that I have seen have looked like that. Her family even said that she should have not brought a black man in their home for a date and some ish. Anyways, Lightning don't date long enough to be in serious relationships. SHA-BANG. And Lightning ain't beating a dead horse about Jo."

The therapist smirked as he looked over to his next targets...clients in blissful interest. "Jo and Brick. I know that there are some issues with you two, especially with this, but we already know that Jo...does...not...have...many...options...for...a...man, and everyone knows she faked getting knocked up, so she can get some change from Lightning, but Jo revealed something interesting about Brick yesterday."

_Yesterday..._

_"Why do you care SO MUCH about what I did when we broke up, when you REFUSE to tell me what YOU were doing when WE broke up? I had a man from the MILITARY call me about wanting you to hook up with him, but I NEVER INDULGED IN IT."_

_"Your morals are SO OFF at the moment Joanna. I cannot believe you called me a bitch. That is the equivalent of calling a woman a butch." He seethed angrily._

_"Which your mother has called me COUNTLESS TIMES."_

Jo got overly defensive and slammed her hands on the counter. "DON'T you fucking DARE Josh. You do NOT know what the HELL you are dealing with when it comes to that. Leave him ALONE."

"It is not that deep. A guy wanted to hook up with me. I am not gay, and I love Jo. And that is affirmative." The military man assured quite darkly.

The therapist grimaced with their reaction, which said a lot "Well, then why would Jo bring that up when you two were arguing yesterday? There has to be a reason? Did you ever have any struggles or doubts about your sexuality? Did you really get with Jo because she looks like a man?", which fueled the couple immensely.

The blonde woman went up to get in Josh`s face, with Brick getting up to grab her and hold her back. "FUCK YOU Josh. You do not know SHIT about us. You are TRULY disgusting for even SUGGESTING the IDEA of that. What type of therapist does that? Brick is NOT gay, and I am all woman."

"That was SO mean Josh. I thought you are supposed to help us couples, not insult them." Whimpered Lindsay in disgust.

He looked at the blonde, knowing that she would sure have some scandalous stories with this topic. "Well Lindsay. You definitely have all the men ogling at your sex appeal, so you clearly caught some attention. You know perfectly what to do to get some guys, and I have heard some stories about your exes. Please spill it out."

The blonde blushed softly, as she was forced to explain things she would rather not "Well, I have had many ex boyfriends, and they were all nice...nice enough. Before Tyler, I had some boyfriends who would take me out on a date, and then we would do the hanky panky dance. They would never call again, but I can tell that they had a good time.", causing everyone to look at her, feeling somewhat sorry for her that she does not get it.

Dawn grabbed her hand to hold, feeling bad "I am so sorry that those men used you for tools and nothing more that people see you as a sex object. I could tell how tired and hurt from how people see you as a sex symbol and nothing else, right?", with Lindsay nodding sadly.

_Lindsay cried in her confessional. "I am so...Tyler is a really great man. He is...always there for me, when no other man was. I truly love him, and...I do not know what I would do without him in my life."_

Heather groaned in disbelief "Why are we supposed to feel bad for her? She is not dumb enough to NOT know what is going on with her vagina, and what she wants her vagina to do. Suck it up.", which only caused the blonde to cry even more.

_"I can tell that there is more to the story. I would not be surprised if it ends up that Lindsay was raped." Josh spoke in his confessional._

Tyler hugged her, knowing the real story. "Don't worry Linds. I would never do something like that. Anyways, I have never really had exes before Lindsay. She is my one and only. It hurts to see people try to take advantage of her, and I have had some altercations with her exes when I heard what happened, and when they tried to make a move on her. For some reason, no one takes me seriously as her boyfriend."

The middle aged man wanted to change the topic, as he saw how fragile Lindsay was "We will discuss this in a private session after. Scott and Dawn, we do know that there are some experiences with exes that are an issue. Which one of you wants to start first...", with Scott cutting him off.

He said with annoyance and bitterness in his voice "Listen, we all know that Courtney and I have a...history. She is my first love, and will always be a part of my life. Yada, yada, yada. Things are done with us, and while I do love her, we are not good for one another. We all know what happened."

"You need to stop being bitter about her Scott. You will not let go unless you confront it all, and truly accept things without being all negative. Your aura has so much bitterness in it."

He started to growl when she told him about his "aura" "But what no one here knows is that Dawn has an ex too. Care to explain Brick.", as everyone darted his eyes to the man with the unibrow; Jo being the most eager, with her eyebrows clearly scrunched.

_Dawn only shook her head in her confessional. "Oh goodness. It was not a good idea at all for us to hide this. We were both single, Brick was always a good friend, and...things happened. We were both slandered, lied to, and clearly cheated on. I know that I seem like I am this perfect...aura whisperer, but I make mistakes too."_

"PLEASE do tell Brick-less" Seethed the blonde woman, causing him to sweat even more. "So she was the girl that you told me you were with, without identifying her. Clearly she was no good, since you would not have came back and crawled to me."

Brick hated the feeling of everyone watching him, like they are ready to pounce on him at any moment. "That...is the truth. Dawn and I had a...dalliance for a few months last year. We went on a bunch of dates, military dances, festivals, etc. Things did not work out because she still loves Scott and I love Jo. While we are great friends, and dating her was alright, it only made me realize that I want Jo to be my partner."

_"Well, I have to admit that it was sweet what he said, but he is still not off the hook from yesterday. Brick always finds a way to melt my heart. It gets SO frustrating at times, but...otherwise, I...actually..like...being...vulnerable." the jockette spoke indecisively in her confessional._

* * *

Alejandro entered the office with his hugest smile "It is nice of you to accommodate me in some private talk Joshua. It is a bit uncomfortable speaking with all of the others there".

"You knew what you were signing up to, and you knew you would have to open up to other people. So, Heather is not around, and it is clear that there are some issues. What are your biggest pet peeves of her?"

The Latin man smiled, trying to blow it off "Mi precioso has no pet peeves. She is truly brilliant.", with his smile coming off as more contrived than he initially thought.

Josh could not help but chuckle. "Wow Alejandro. Your charm has definitely worn off. That smile was so forced. There are clear issues with you and Heather going on, and it seems like you sugar coat things for her. Why is that?"

"Well...Heather does have a temper, and while it is attractive, it does get tiring, and she does have some...insecurities, and she will lash out when they are touched. Heather is a...broken woman, and I still love her though. But she is still broken."

The middle aged man smiled as a took down a note. "Alejandro Burromeurto actually gave me something to work with. So, about the financial issues, I did some research, and you came for an extremely wealthy family. Is the pressure from them and to live the high life there?"

He rolled his eyes playfully as he told his therapist. "Listen Josh, I am a hardworking man. I have always been one, and always be. I worked hard, and Heather worked hard, which is why we got a lot of money and riches. I am the hardest worked in my entire family."

"Even Jose."

"Especially Jose." The young man aggressively stated.

Josh could tell that Alejandro is not as secure as he wants to be. "Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro. You still have some resentment, insecurities, and doubts about not only wealth, but your family. You are desperately trying to prove something to people, and it is almost worrying with the extent to how far you are willing to go. Simply put, you and Heather are fucked up people."

* * *

Everyone is sitting at the table eating, and Lindsay was explaining her journey in the Olympics. "We went to France for the Olympics, and it was so fun. I lost so much boobage from when I was a gymnast. I remember when Tyler was trying to get into the Olympics. You will get in next time as well."

Scott chuckled "It must suck as a man for your woman to do everything better than you, and to strip all of your manhood.", causing some of the others to giggle, making Tyler sink in his seat.

"Leave my boyfriend alone Scott."

Heather tapped the Jersey girl, and asked politely. "I need to tell you something in private. Follow me?"

The two girls got up and left abruptly, which caused many to look at them, and they walked in the hallway. Anne Maria was confused with Heather's motive. "What the hell do you want Heather?"

"Wow Snooki wannabe. Sassy much? I am sure you are interested with what I know with what Lightning and Jo have been doing?"

"Tell me what that HO is doing with my man. I am so willing to fuck her up at any moment. What tea do you have for me?" Anne Maria asked impatiently, with her fingers twitching, and her feet tapping.

The Queen Bee flipped her hair before she spilt what she knew "Well, about 2 days ago, I went for a midnight snack, and Lightning and Jo were in the hot tub. They were cuddling up with one another, caressing one another, and while they were not kissing and fucking, they might as well be.", which caused the second generation woman to twitch even more.

_"I had to tell Anne Maria. Not only because it is fun to see Jo squirm, but it is like her man is having an affair with her on international television, on a show that is meant to repair couples and relationships."_

Her hands were in fists, and her eyes had hurt written all over it, as her voice went a bit weak "I...told him to check that BITCH. It is taking me EVERYTHING to not go over there and to strangle her ass right now. Is that it?"

"No, it is not all of it. I heard, with my OWN EARS that he said that he has feelings for her, and he wants her to have his babies, and that she needs a man like him, and all of that. He was flirting with her, and it was like he was telling her to make a move on him. They had the smouldering sex eyes, and the pursed lips. He even says that she is more woman than ever. I think they are having an affair." She told the younger woman.

Instantly, Anne Maria stormed back to the table in anger, and grabbed the darker man aggressively (which is hard, since he is really muscular), and dragging him out of the kitchen. "What the hell is this? Get off me woman."

She continued to drag him off, yelling for everyone to hear. "How DARE YOU cheat on me like this? TELEVISION? REALLY?"

Jo heard some of what Anne Maria was saying in private (with her being really loud), and was getting sick of everyone looking at her like a whore, and like she is ruining everything.

* * *

Anne Maria pushed him into Josh's office "You WANNA say all of this shit on television, and to everyone else, tell everyone how you REALLY FEEL about that BITCH AND ME to our THERAPIST.", the hot-tempered italian yelled.

Josh hopped up in shock and fear, with him not even knowing where any of this is coming from. "I was not expecting you two to have a session, as I was planning Lindsay and Tyler to come today, and you two tomorrow, but clearly you need to rant. What is up?"

"You wanna know what is up Josh? My MAN is a FUCKING WHORE who LIKES to FUCK BUTCHY BITCHES. TELL HIM what the fuck you did with Jo 2 days ago. TELL ME what the fuck you did with her. I am SO CLOSE to slapping the DOG SHIT out of you." She started to point in his face aggressively.

He grabbed his hands and set it down. "Girl, you need to CHILL OUT. Lightning ain't in the mood for your STUPID tantrums. Lightning did NOTHING wrong.", and he got a little bit intimidated when she flared her nose angrily.

"PLEASE do not insult my intelligence Lightning. Heather told me what she saw you and Jo do in the hot tub 2 nights ago. I...I cannot...ADMIT IT."

_Lightning was confused in his confessional. "Why is she so mad? Anne Maria is hotter and more fun than Jo. Jo was just a fling. Girl needs to chill out, since she sleeps with more people than me. Anne Maria has some serious issues, and Lightning is not gonna put up with her tantrums forever."_

Josh had to intervene in this, because things could have gotten extremely heated, and extremely physical, and he had to literally stick his hands between the two of them. "Anne Maria, stop yelling. Lightning, what happened? Is this a pattern with you two? What do you think of Anne Maria's reaction? And LET. HIM. SPEAK."

The athlete had to calm himself down with a breathing technique before responding. "Well, Jo and I did have a...minor fling for a few months, but that is it. She is a good friend. She was complimenting Lightning, and who can blame her? LOOK AT ME. I am not even happy with Jo trying to play Lightning about a baby to get some money anymore. Anne Maria is a hypocrite. She is always bragging to Lightning about WHO she fucks, HOW she fucks them, and how she can do SO much better. Lightning loves her, and she has done him wrong."

"Okay, we get the point that your relationship was an open relationship. After everything, why do you two come back to on another? You both live with one another, he raises your child like he is the father, like what attracted to you two to one another in the first place?"

Anne Maria rehashed. "Well, Lightning is a good looking man, and I NEED to be with a good looking man. I went to my girl Leshawna's house, and we got re-introduced. We were at a dinner, and he could eat like no other. Lightning is a fun and charming guy, and a great dancer. You should see his strip moves. He is a partier, and just knows how to have a good time. And trust me, if the sex was not so good, I would have left his ass a long time ago."

"At least she acknowledges that Lightning is the boss."

Josh is glad that they have softened up. "And what about you Lightning? What do you like about her?"

He grabbed her hand, hoping that she was more calm, as he revealed "Well, Lightning loves him a sassy and spicy woman. Anne Maria knows how to have fun, and to switch things up. And have you seen that body? She is a good person, and excites me.", which caused her to smile at him

He smiled at where this out of nowhere meeting was going. "Well, I have to say that you two do care for one another. It is clear that you both get jealous over one another, and that neither really feel good when the other sleeps with someone else, so maybe this open relationship thing is not working out for you. Focus on the positive, and you two need to be more positive to one another and to assure the other that you still want them."

* * *

The couple was exiting the room, with him speaking "You should not have gotten so angry. It is Heather, and you are gonna believe that? Lightning ain't never said that he was smart, but that was dumb for you to do to believe all of that.", as they walked, and was stopped in their tracks with Jo waiting right outside of the door.

The blonde woman had her arms crossed, as she darkly told them. "I need to have a word with you two. Especially you Fattie."

"Bitch, don't you be calling me fat just because you have saggy A-cups, and I need to have a word with you. Since my BOYFRIEND cannot check you like I told him to, I will do it. BACK OFF my man." She demanded, as she pointed in Jo's face aggressively, and getting closer to her.

Jo got up in her face, and growled through her teeth. "He AIN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND Jersey Whore, which is why he STILL ain't claiming you Anne Maria. You know, I thought after years of him fucking better women, you would get the picture. And EVERYTHING Lightning has, Brick has better, so you can have your washed up man."

_"I have lost it with Jo. I have been holding back for too long. Since he won't check that whore, I will do it. I wanted to punch her in the face since Episode 3 of Revenge of the Island, but punched Brick instead. I wanna fuck that jerk off up. She don't want none of Anne Maria, and there is a reason why bitches stay away from me."_

"That ain't what you told Lightning Joanna. You would not have faked a pregnancy if you did not want a piece of Lightning." He cockily bragged.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes from being reminded of that situation, and turned and wagged her fingers in the tall woman's face. "Thanks for reminding me honey. You call ME a gold digger, but YET YOU are the one who fakes a damn pregnancy and constantly lie to both men so you could get that HEFTY cheque every damn month. You REALLY THOUGHT that would work? Were you TRYING to turkey bait him? You know you PROBABLY faked a pregnancy because you KNOW that you got surgery to look like a woman, tranny."

She could feel the anger build in her when she touched that sensitive topic of being called a tranny, and aggressively touched Anne Maria's hair, and ran it through her fingers, which she knew would bother her "I ain't no damn tranny, and it SAYS A LOT that you get SO MAD that in YOUR THOUGHT you think he would fuck a transsexual. I am comfortable in my own skin. Everything is fake about you, especially with this hair.", with the tanned woman slapping Jo's hand.

She had to repeatedly slap Jo's arm to the side, as she continued to touch her hair and flip it "BITCH don't touch me, I ain't playing with your tramp ass.", with Jo only grabbing her hair harder.

"I am touching you. I am TOUCHING you. Don't be taking shots when you are the bigger lame-brain." She told the italian woman, as she pulled her hair with a hard yank, causing her to scream before she punched Jo in the face.

Anne Maria kept on punching Jo in the face, causing the jockette to wrap her hands around her neck "YOU BITCH. I WILL FUCK YOU UP.", as she tightened her grip around her, with Anne Maria still punching her in her face.

Lightning ran to the two of them and had to pull Jo off of her "GET OFF HER. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JO.", which did not stop Anne Maria from attacking Jo with Lightning in the middle.

The poor man was trying to restrain the Jersey girl back, but he was not doing a good job, with the two women still fighting with him in between them. Jo grabbed her hair again, and dragged it, making her scream. "OUCH, MY HAIR. YOU BITCH."

The others heard some fighting and yelling, causing all of them to rush over to him, and Brick immediately ran to pull Jo away from her. "You need to calm down. What the hell is all of this?"

Anne Maria took off her high heels, as she yelled "YOUR TRAMP AND MAN-LOOKING GIRLFRIEND CAME ON MY MAN. HAIR-PULLING IS ALL SHE CAN DO.", hitting Jo with the high heels, with Lightning and Brick still in between them.

_Jo spoke her side of the story. "Anne Maria has been saying a lot of things about me since Day 1, and I know her and Heather have been saying a lot about me, to a lot of people, and they have even got to Brick yesterday. These people are the most pathetic people I have ever seen in my life. Are they that desperate to take down my relationship? This is literally all Heather's fault."_

Blood started to come from Jo's face, as the heel kept on making contact with her face "SO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT WITH JUST YOUR FISTS?", with the production crew, and some of the other clients separating them, only for Jo to jump up and strike Anne Maria in the nose, and to grab some of her hair to pull.

The two girls started to fall, and Anne Maria's nose started to bleed. They ended on top of one another, with Anne Maria slamming Jo's face on the floor "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU TRAMP.", struggling to be pulled off of her

_to be continued..._


	6. Day 6

_continued from last time..._

Anne Maria took off her high heels, as she yelled "YOUR TRAMP AND MAN-LOOKING GIRLFRIEND CAME ON MY MAN. HAIR-PULLING IS ALL SHE CAN DO." as she hit Jo with the high heels, with Lightning and Brick still in between them.

Blood started to come from Jo's face, as the heel kept on making contact with her face "SO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT WITH JUST YOUR FISTS?" with the production crew, and some of the other clients separating them, only for Jo to jump up and strike Anne Maria in the nose, and to grab some of her hair to pull.

The two girls started to fall, and Anne Maria's nose started to bleed. They ended on top of one another, with Anne Maria slamming Jo's face on the floor "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU TRAMP", struggling to be pulled off of her.

Everyone grabbed the two, right after Jo kicked Anne Maria in her face, and the two were dragged across the hall "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS? LET ME AT HER BRICK. LET ME GO" yelled the blonde rage-a-holic.

Anne Maria yelled through the room after she threw her heels at her. "EVERYONE IS ONTO YOUR BULLSHIT JO. YOU ARE A LIAR, A SLUT, AND A GOLD DIGGER. YOU AND LIGHTNING ARE SCUM FOR ALL OF YOUR BULLSHIT."

_Lindsay spoke in the confessional. "I do not know the full issue, but Anne Maria totally went totally coo-coo. I am uncomfortable with all of this fighting."_

_"I do not approve of violence whatsoever, and am very disappointed that Jo decided to take that route. These two took things too far, and now they look crazy, and are suffering through a bunch of issues. I cannot believe that as a man, Lightning would let this issue drag for so long." explained Brick in his confessional._

Dawn tried to calm the girl down "Joanna, you need to inhale and exhale slowly. You are letting the pressure with being here get to you. You need to think rationally.", causing Jo to glare and growl at her, as she was pinned to the wall.

"I AM THINKING RATIONALLY, which means I want to RIP HER HEAD OFF. LET ME GO BRICK AND CREW. BACK OFF SCOTT." She yelled as they tried to restrain her, her face growing red, as she continued to bleed.

_ Josh cleared up in his confessional. "I was in the room when the catfight happened, watching it through the cameras. The ratings are gonna be HUGE with this. They can duke it out a bit, and then we will get to the boring forgive and forget part."_

Anne Maria was going insane in her room, as she had to be held back on the wall by Heather, Alejandro, and Tyler, as she screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LIGHTNING? YOU BROUGHT THAT BITCH OVER HERE. You SERIOUSLY THOUGHT you could CHEAT ON ME OM TELEVISION? Punkass PRICK."

He started to get angry as well, and yelled. "STOP THIS. We were NEVER OFFICIALLY TOGETHER LIKE A NORMAL COUPLE. NONE of this is Lightning's fault. YOU are the reason why you are INSANE. LIKE Lightning would have sex with Jo when she has a man."

Lindsay tried to calm them down "You two, this is not really healthy. You all love one another. Please stop this.", with no one taking her seriously.

"While a charming and beautiful lady like yourself deserves to know the truth and to claim her man, this is not the way to handle things precious." the charming Alejandro spoke with his silky smooth voice, as he held her back.

Anne Maria started to cry from everything that has happened, with her sadness turning into more anger "HOW...HOW could you...LOVE that...MAN LOOKING WOMAN OVER ME? WHAT IS IT? I have been a GOOD WOMAN TO YOU. You NEVER APPRECIATE ME. And BRINGING HER HERE is a SLAP IN THE FACE."

"YOU have SLAPPED LIGHTNING AND YOURSELF in the face with your behavior. STOP BEING GHETTO and LASHING OUT. You are CRAZY, and a HYPOCRITICAL TRAMP. Crazy ass BITCH." he yelled before punching a hole in the wall angrily, as he screamed in anger with the situation they are in.

In the other room, Jo was calm, calmed than she was before, as Brick tended to the bleeding on her forehead. "You need to stay away from them. You should not have approached them like that. There is no need to start stuff with them. We are here for US, NOT them. Are you good?"

She gave her boyfriend a peck for tending to her "Yes, I am good and calm.", as she did lower her anger down...but there is still an itching in her, and that stuff were very incomplete, as she got up "Nah, I need to BEAT THAT ASS!", as she ran out of the room, through the hallways, and into the other room, faster than Brick could catch her.

_"All I was thinking about at that moment, is to decimate Anne Maria. The bitch has...complicated things and villainized me. Usually, I have no issue with that, but I am too grown to be involved in a bunch of messy shit. I am not ruining your relationship; especially when there is no relationship. I don't appreciate people trying to make me look bad." Explained Jo in her confessional. _

Jo sprinted into the room, which Anne Maria saw, and they both ran to one another, and they started punching one another with such vulgarity. "YOU THINK I WAS DONE WITH YOU? You messed with the WRONG ONE YOU JERSEY-INSANE WANNABE BITCH." The blonde yelled as the two exchanged punches.

The two were soon split apart again, with Brick growling "STOP IT.", with the entire cast splitting the two apart. Anne Maria managed to grab Lindsay's drink and threw it at Jo, getting her wet. Anne Maria broke through their grasps, and charged at Jo; punching her in the face.

"I AM ONTO YOUR GOLD-DIGGING, MANIPULATIVE, THOTHFUL, AND CRUEL STUFF." As she continued to slap and punch Jo, to only be pulled off by Lightning and Heather.

Brick quickly picked up Jo, and started pulling her out of the room. "STOP IT JOANNA. You are EMBARRASSING YOURSELF."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR BEARD JO. I WILL FUCK YOU UP." As she started to throw stuff across the room, with tears filing her eyes. Jo was dragged out of the room, and pinned against the wall, where Anne Maria had to be pinned against the bed, as they started hyperventilating, and having spasm attacks.

* * *

Josh made his way too the board room the next morning in a frantic mess, and saw the 10 clients already there in a nervous wreck. He made it to his seat. "Well, I saw the footage of what happened, and I am completely blown away. Why did all of the fighting happen? Why were you even approaching the office Jo? WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT? Sure it will get the show some great ratings, but I...I am speechless."

Jo had a gauze wrapped around her head after an in house nurse tended to her, and put the puzzles together. "You know what? I did a lot of thinking after the fight took place, and it does not just involve Lightning, Anne Maria and I either. Some people here spread a bunch of lies to Brick and Anne Maria, getting overly involved in everyone's business for no reason, trying to exploit the situation more than necessary."

Everyone looked at Alejandro and Heather, with the Spanish man wanting her to say the names. "Who are you referring to? Cause I did not do anything."

"Yes you did. You and Heather were asking A LOT of questions, and spreading A LOT of lies. YOU made it seem like I was leaving Brick, and changed the entire story to make me look bad."

The queen bee rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It HAPPENED. I am not the reason why the both of you decided to duke it out, and I am NOT the reason why YOU ALL have FUCKED UP relationships. I just said what I saw."

"Heather does not know anything about this. Heather and Al are a bunch of nosey nobodies. It is JO and BRICK's fault for attacking my lady."

The military trainer was blown away with the delusions of Lightning. "This is LITERALLY all Lightning's fault sir. If he had not played with 2 women and RESPECTED RELATIONSHIPS, than NOTHING would have happened. It all goes back to Lightning. He should pay for Jo's injuries."

The athlete turned to Brick angrily and lashed out. "Jo is only your beard gay guy. It is not MY fault that your woman flirted with me over a homosexual man. You are nothing but a punkass. Lightning is tired of this conversation."

"You are tired because you KNOW YOU ARE WRONG. It is YOUR FAULT they are even here IN THE FIRST PLACE. Lightning is on Anne Maria's bad side right now. It is NOT ANYONE'S fault but Jo and Lightning's." Ranted the hot headed Anne Maria.

_Dawn spoke in her confessional about the entire situation. "It is really unfortunate that everything this entire season has been overshadowed by this love...square situation. We are all here to fix our couples, but it is all over Alejandro and Heather's auras that they wanted this to happen. They want chaos in the other relationships, so they can float on by. This is nothing but a press run for them."_

Josh then brought out a bunch of collages. "Today's topic is childhood. Your families and friends gave us a bunch of descriptions, that described what your childhood is like. I will read it, and you will have to guess which person it is, and we will discuss it from there."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Is there really a need for you to broadcast our childhoods like that? Couldn't you just ask us how it was like?"

"It is so obvy Scott. There are a lot of liars here." Exclaimed Lindsay like it is extremely obvious logic with what she is saying.

Josh continued his process without a care, as he read the card. "My son had a...great childhood. He was not good and anything we expected him to be; athletic, smart, business-savy, ambitious, reliant...wow, what a dud he can be. Anyways, he has a very great childhood. He had the high fashion sports gear, the rich lifestyle, the sports teams that we paid to get him on in the first place. Tyler was provided for and given many opportunities to better himself, but...he has failed to show _any_ of that. At least he managed to get a girlfriend. He is still a great source of positive energy for." finishing with the card before asking "Who did I just describe?"

Dawn simply stated "It is Tyler. His parents raised him by spoiling him, and training him to be a certain type of person, while not actually getting to know and support their son. He was raised in a superficial atmosphere.", which creeped out Tyler and his girlfriend.

"Uh...my childhood was not a bad one per se. I...I AM good at sports, and I AM...a skilled person. There is always something in my way, but you don't give up. My brothers never gave up, and neither did my parents. I was always in the cool crowd, in all the cool clubs. I had it good."

_"I actually feel kind of...bad for Tyler. He is really a delusional and lost man." Commented Alejandro in the confessional._

Josh looked at him with such curiosity "How often did you spend genuine time with your family? What did you all do? Do you find them supportive?", noticing something is off with him.

Tyler somehow ended up struggling to answer the question. "Uh...well, they...uh...they sometimes went to my ga...we went to my brothers games...though we never had...family days, nor they helped me at all, and..."

"That is...very sad, and your mindset is also very...sad. Your family is incredibly shallow and all about the rep." He told the young man before reading another card. "My daughter...definitely had some issues; a lot of issues. She was a mess, and still is. She was always so ungrateful, and always loved to be the victim. I noticed she was not the nicest person from when she was a baby. And then she started eating, and eating, and eating, and the pounds and pimples came. She was picked on as a kid, and we would try to tell her she is beautiful and special, but she never saw that, and then started...hating her father and I. In our ethnicity, we are all about being the best and the best we can be, and she got lectured a lot. Then when she did lose all of the weight, she turned into a bigger monster. She loathed us and to be honest, we wanted her out. I never imagined we would be raising such an evil daughter. Such a bitter woman she turned out to be. Barely see her. I...I don't know what happened to her."

"Who the hell could that be? It certainly does not explain me,...or Jo...Lindsay...or Dawn. I am confused."

Alejandro smirked mischievously at his wife, and was about to open his mouth, but found nails digging into his claws, growling. "Ouch. What was that for?"

Josh studied Heather's wandering and panicked eyes, and could only chuckle. "Heather, it is okay to be honest, you know. It is okay to speak about the tough times. I saw a few pictures of you in your younger days, and..."

"SHUT UP. I was not fat; like Leshawna. I was just...a bit...curvaceous and chunky. Nothing else." she aggressively cut off the therapist, causing many to look at her a bit weirdly. "WHAT are you all looking at? Anyways, my parents always hated me. They always overexaggerated things. They could not wait to get rid of me. They never wanted to have me anyways. Scoundrels."

The older man took notes from Heather's outlash, before reading another card he received from a parent. "He moved around a lot. His mother and father were very strict with him. His mother was especially loving towards him, while his father...things were very complicated. His parents ended up splitting when he was 7, and grew up in the military bases, with all the other military children. He was dirt poor, and his mother had to one point abandon him and to send him to Military school just to make sure he will have a home. He is still very grateful for everything he had, but his childhood was...it was not like any normal childhood."

"It is Man-Lady's boyfriend Brick. No one else here has anything to do with the military." Grumbled the miserable Scott.

_"Man-Lady? This coming from the man who lets a bunch of pansies like Courtney and Dawn run him around, and acting like a bigger bitch ass than the normal girl is something." Laughed Jo in her confessional._

"Well...that is all true. But I do not like how it was made to seem like my life was miserable, cause it was not. I was taught by my mother how to be a gentleman, and the commanders taught me a lot of discipline. My father was a good man too. I would not change my life for anything in the world."

Josh picked up another card, and read it. "My precious little daughter is a gift. We raised her to not follow the rules of the shallow, materialistic world that we have found ourselves in. She definitely had trouble making friends because of her special gift, her faith, and the fact that she is definitely socially awkward. She was isolated for a while, and we do live in the forest, which is where she felt more at home when she was meditating and with the animals. We encourage her to embrace her faith, and we are a very loving family. I do want her to become more social and to come out of her box, which is a challenge for her. I could tell she suffered form a lot of loneliness. She likes to pretend that she is fine, but there is a lot of anguish and loneliness in her."

"It is my lovely woman Dawn. She definitely has issues speaking to people, especially when she tells everyone how they feel and how she knows them better than they know their own selves, and stuff, but she has her issues too."

Dawn could not help but get slightly annoyed with her husband's snarky attitude. "I never said I was perfect Scott, and getting snarky with everyone is only making you more miserable and lonely. I have my flaws as well. I do not regret my childhood at all because while I am in experienced with many things, but I appreciate and am more knowledgeable about a lot that many do. I know I am odd, and I came from an odd childhood, but it is me."

"It is nice to see that someone here acknowledges their flaws and all." Josh muttered as a grabbed another card to read aloud. "My daughter...she is sure something. It is actually quite sad how she ended up. When we adopted the little newborn, we never expected her to be like this. Spray tan, a bunch of makeup, aggressive, talking in phony accents, all of that. I don't know if this is a way for her to bond with the family, but she does not have to pretend to look like us to be in the family. We love her. She did get a lot of taunting by relatives about not being biologically family, or biologically Italian, and she has received those mean comments for so long. She was so...happy in her childhood, but that soon turned into a promiscuous and a bitter teen and woman."

Jo rolled her eyes as she mimicked the person the card was clearly referring to "Oh my gosh, they be dissing my orange spray tan; ugh, they are just jealous. No wonder my adopted family distances from me. And my hair? OMG. I don't care about DA environment, but Anne Maria's hair needs ta look DA best. I got my ass beat by da girl dat fucked my "man".".

Anne Maria was furious with Jo's mocking and got up. "I am sick of your damn shit. Don't be talking about SHIT you don't know the FUCK about. You DON'T KNOW MY LIFE BITCH. Are you asking for a Round 3?"

"I am ALL DOWN for Round 3. I will whoop your ass for all the shit you have said bitch." Growled Jo, as she got up as well. Both of their men grabbed them, and started pulling them away.

"SIT. DOWN." Lightning growled in her ear, knowing how quick her anger can explode, forcing her back in her seat.

Tyler was a bit tired of all of this. "Can we hurry this up please? This is dragging on longer than needed."

"Alright. Instead of me reading a bunch of cards about your families, I will ask the remaining 5 to explain their families. Lightning, it is your turn to explain."

The jock went on to explain with such confidence "Lightning had the best child life ever. His father is a huge football star, and his mama was a hot model. Lightning was all over the papers and the cameras, and Lightning was the coolest person in school. Captain of all of his clubs, and has the feistiest ladies.", winking at Anne Maria.

"Well, your father did say that he is very proud of you, and that his harsh way of raising you pulled off. You did day that he did not raise you to be a gentleman. Does that mean he abuse you."

"No. A small beating don't hurt Lightning. My father ridicules me to the papers sometimes, and a little public lecture is definitely more embarrassing. My pa sometimes fights me though. A man needs to be roughened up at times." Lightning explained, like he had it the best.

_"Lightning don't see why Josh is acting all sour about pops' home training. Like it is wrong. Pops raised a tough man, and it is good to be a tough man. Josh can be so arrogant and all self-rightous...is it called self righteous?" He ranted in the confessional._

Josh was a bit conflicted on his opinion of Lightning's childhood, but moved on. "Alright, Jo's turn."

The blonde woman did not see what the big deal was, and easily explained "My mom...she's a model.", causing many to chuckle and look at her in disbelief. "Yes, it IS true, and I am not that close to my mom anyways. Bitch. I am a daddy's girl, and I got into sports from him. He left my tramp mother, and I chose to live with him. I refused to be friends with the losers with my school, to focus onto sports. The nice life."

"Wow. I never expected for you to be so...honest. But your father did say that he worries for you since childhood. He said that you are very lonely and were bullied in Elementary school. According to him, you bulked up, and became this tough, cold woman you are now. Masking it in intimidation will not make your insecurities go away." Explained the therapist, as Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, we do know about Alejandro's childhood, so do we even need to have him explain himself?"

"No." The spaniard bluntly assured him.

"Alright, it is Lindsay's turn."

Her spirits are lifted up, as she had the chance to talk, which she loved to do. "Well, I have like 3...or 4 sisters. All of them are hot and nice. They were cheerleaders, so I followed ship. We were all models and gymnasts. Sure they were a bit smarter than me, but we are all one in the same. Daddy would buy us all of these stuff. Everybody loved me..."

Heather bitterly complained, rolling her eyes. "Of course. Bubble princess never suffered through everyone, and having her obnoxious looks carry her through life."

"Is that true Lindsay? Have you been carried in life by your looks?" Josh asked.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Well, I do not really get what you are saying. People do say that I am pretty, and then when I talk, a lot of people don't say anything, and seem like she is in Cloud 9. But why would they not pay attention to my looks? I am a model and a fitness person...ish. My family is cool, and school was always fun. Everyone liked me."

_Scott talked in his confessional. "Listening to Lindsay ramble and talk, is torture. She almost never knows what she is saying, and her dumbness is almost laughable. How in the hell did that girl make it to her teens? No wonder why people take advantage of her."_

He shook his head that she did not realize that people only dealt with her because of her looks, and realized that he needs to finish up one person. "Scott is the final person that needs to speak up. What was your childhood like?"

The redhead smiled as he reminisced in his childhood. "It is the bees knees Josh. Sure we never had a bunch of money, but I love living in the farms. It was so cool slaughtering the chicken, growing the crops, no one on your case. I would always play with the cows and the horses. And the love making sessions in the hay ain't bad either. My family...I love them, but they are a bunch of easily manipulated, screwed up fools. You had to be tough to be in my family, and it was so much fun causing fights with my family."

"How...riveting." Alejandro bitterly commented, causing Scott to glare at him.

"His upbringing and my upbringing definitely contrasts with one another. He had to be tough and mean to survive childhood, but I was taught to love and nurture." His wife explained, with Scott rolling his eyes.

"We get it. You know everything."

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler went into Josh's office, and sat down anxiously. "It is nice to speak to Josh without the mean others being right beside us."

"I agree Tyler. I do not feel comfortable here. Heather and Alejandro are the worst, and I do not want to be around fist fights." she whimpered.

Josh was writing something down, before he looked up to greet his patients. "Hello Lindsay and Tyler. I believe you two are the final couple to come in for a couples meeting. You have been here for almost a week. It is clear that you two are nervous."

Lindsay bit her lip and played with her hair before admitting to that. "Well, yes. It is just that everyone else's issues are so much louder, and they are all louder that Tyler and I feel like we are not listened to. The physical fighting is very...scary."

"Well, you two will be heard with me. Now, I met with Tyler a few days ago, and the apparent cheating ordeal was brought up."

_4 days ago..._

_Josh needed to get into the issues with Lindsay. "So, what is the issue with your relationship with Lindsay then?"_

_The young man sadly responded. "Sh...she cheated on me. I do not know who it is with yet, but I cannot get over it. And honestly, while I love her, her...air-headedness is getting really annoying. I do not know how much longer I can deal with it. It is like she purposefully forgets things to annoy me, or she is just that careless on things."_

"What happened Lindsay? He is clearly not over it, and I still do not get the full situation."

She sighed that they had to discuss the situation, and to realize Tyler is still resentful over it. "Well...it is a very long story. Tyler and I were...struggling to have a baby, and it strained things. It got so bad that I went to live with Beth and Justin. Tyler would not answer my calls, and his parents refused to let us communicate: This was around the first mi-carriage."

"So, are you saying Justin is the one that you cheated on me with?"

She bit her lip and put her head down in shame, starting to get emotional. "Yes Tyler. I do not even fully remember how it happened...I woke up, an...and I was naked...with Justin holding me...and naked as well. That is a...all I remember. I...I am so sorry Tyler. It is even harder that I do not remember anything about it."

It sent a bigger shot in his heart when he realized it was a close friend, and that he should have put all of the pieces together. "SO THAT is why Beth is not friends with you anymore. It makes so much sense now. I cannot believe that you would let him take advantage of you? This is so ridiculous."

Josh wrote all of this down, as he asked Tyler a question. "How does it feel that your ex-wife is such a promiscuous woman? She flirted with a bunch of other men on Total Drama, even when you are there, and you realize that she has slept with her best friend's boyfriend? The one that was in your house constantly, the one that you trusted.

"Hey. Don't you DARE call me that. I am not a ho. I was drugged. I am not a bad person." She defended, as she started to cry. "I...was probably...forced."

"I have no issue investigating that." Assured Josh, before he wrote down and mumbled. "Speak to Justin and Beth."

Tyler was still a bit hurt and surprised from what he learned, he held his girlfriend in his arms. "I never knew it was like that. If he forced himself on you, than it is not your fault. I love you Linds. I will always be there."

_"Well...Lindsay and Tyler...well... They have some issues. Both are them are not...the strongest people, both are easy to take advantage of, and neither of them are bold and really...confrontational, which is the issue. They need to deal with their issues, and are both confused people. From the way Lindsay reacted, I don't want to say that Justin raped her, but he most likely took advantage of her. They both are letting people take advantage of them, whether it is people like Justin, or her family." Josh explained in the confessional._


	7. Day 7

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. The first week of school for me took place, and I was just too tired to write all of this during the time in a fast matter. Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

Josh obnoxiously yells through a bullhorn. "TIME TO WAKE UP. GET OUT OF YOUR ROOMS AND INTO THE LIVING ROOM ASAP. GET CHANGED."

He waited a few more minutes for everyone to rush out into the living room, still putting on their clothes and fixing up their appearances. They all sat down, and waited for Josh to get on with his news. "Good morning everyone. Today is the end of the first week here. You have gone through 1/3 of the therapy and season, and you all have truly seen nothing yet. Today, I am giving you all a bit of a break though."

"There has to be some twist to this. So just come on out with it already." Demanded Scott.

"Way to ruin my fun Scott." Bitterly complained Josh, before explaining more in depth. "Today, you all will be kicked out of the house for the entire day, and you will HAVE TO hang with the guys/gals for the entire day. You will still have the camera crew and production still following you. In a relationship, you also need some time apart, so you can still be your individual selves, and focus on the other things in your life."

Lindsay clapped in excitement. "YAYYY. We can go shopping gals."

"Worst. Day. Ever. Josh, can't I just go somewhere by myself...meaning...not with these 4 other girls?" The Asian asked in desperation.

"No Heather. All 5 ladies, and all 5 men have to stay together. Come back in the evening, so...GET OUT."

* * *

The 5 guys were awkwardly sitting at a bench, beside the baseball field, with Tyler and Lightning playing catch with a baseball bat. "So...what do you all want to talk about?" Asked Brick nervously.

Scott looked at his former competitor, and was a bit confused. "Yeah, when did you and Man-lady get together. Never thought that she would end up with someone. And how is it in the military?"

The man in the buzzcut explained to him. "Jo and I always had some sort of...respect for one another. She is a cool chick. For some surprising reason, she asked me for her number, and we ended up kissing in the ROTI finale party. She lived close to me, and...that's how it started. The military is...is a scary place man. I was only there for 6 months, but I will never forget what I saw. I had to go to therapy after all of that trauma."

"Ugh, I am so bored. I miss mi reina, and it sucks I am not allowed to speak to her today. I should work on my tan." Complained Alejandro, as he took off his shirt, to see a bunch of ladies winking at him. He started primping his hair and everything.

"Lightning has never seen a man that acts like a girl so much over looks." Complained Lightning as he and Tyler continued to throw a ball to one another. "When you got it, you don't need to try so hard when you got natural looks."

Tyler looked at Alejandro flipping his hair, as he put oil on his abs. "It has something to do with competing with his better looking brothers, and to not be called a Justin ripoff. He is a wannabe."

_Scott spoke in his confessional. "None of the guys like Alejandro. He is a pansy. Who really puts so much effort into being a trouble maker, and spending so much more time on his looks than all the other girls do. He is just annoying to be honest, and it sucks that I have to spend an entire day with him painting his nails and plucking his eyebrows."_

"I CAN hear you two talk. Gossiping like a bunch of middle schoolers is why your relationships are in crumbles. My father always said that haters are gonna hate." Assured the spaniard, as he grabbed a bottle of water, and pouring it all over himself, causing all of the women to swoon, and his colleagues to look at him weirdly.

Scott grunted from Alejandro's obnoxiousness, and being with these other man, causing him to suggest an idea. "How about we go to a bar. I am sure y'all need a beer to deal with one another like I do."

* * *

The girls are at Tim Hortons, with all of them with food in front of them. Most of them were disappointed with being forced to hang out with one another for a day, while Dawn was extremely happy. "This is a good experience and a chance for all of us to get to know one another. What do you all want to talk about?"

Heather was eating the food in disgust, before spitting it out. "YUCK. Alejandro would NEVER take me to a place like...Tim Hortons. What type of food is this? And I have to hang out with you 4? I cannot believe I cannot speak to him for the entire day."

"It is nice that you miss your husband Heather. You do have a soul, but your snobbery is really unflattering."

Heather was curious about something. "Okay, whatever Dawn, but I DO have to ask you something. What is it with you and Brick supposedly having an affair? Is that why you and Scott are separated? What did he whisper to you when he was making love to you? Any comparisons to Jo?"

"Fuck you Heather. While I truly don't care about Brick and Dawn fucking, I am interested in some answers." Revealed the Jockette, as she looked over at the pale blonde woman.

Anne Maria was painting Lindsay's nails. "Ugh, I am too tired for scandals right now. I have to say Lindsay, you would be a perfect model for Leshawna and I's company. What brands do you wear?"

"Well, I do go to your store for hair, I LOVE Gucci and Prada, and all of the other high class brands. That reminds me, I need to go to Paris for some clothes." Rambled Lindsay.

Dawn sighed before she explained. "Well, Brick and I were always very good friends from Revenge of the Island, and we kept in touch. I would never be around him with Jo because you Jo never wants Brick with another girl because of your insecurity issues. We emailed one another, went to outings together, and all of that. He even went to some spiritual classes with me, and helped me through some hard times."

"So you fucked him when you were going through some hard times?" Asked Anne Maria, who could no resist from listening.

_Heather had a smirk in her confessional. "I know that some stuff happened in my relationship, but all of these people one way or another cheated on one another, and had an affair with someone else. Dawn slept with Brick, who was with Jo, who slept with Lightning, who is with Anne Maria in an open relationship. Lindsay pretends that she was raped, and Scott constantly cheats on Dawn with Courtney. This is all too juicy for me NOT to take notes on."_

"We did have sexual intercourse, yes. Scott and I were divorcing, he was cheating on me, and Brick was broken up with Jo, so we dated for a while. He even lived with me for a few months. He is a great man, but we split because he loves you and I still love Scott."

Lindsay dumbfoundedly asked "Maria, why can't Lightning put a ring on you? You have been with him for years.", causing Jo to burst out in laughter, and Anne Maria to freeze.

"Lightning wanna act like a playa, but he knows he loves and needs me. I...honestly do not know why he won't publicly claim me. It...it hurts so much, be...because I KNOW he loves me, and my child. I do not know Lindsay."

* * *

The men went to a bowling alley (though Tyler and Lightning are the only ones that are bowling), and Scott questioned. "So Al, what is up with Heather? Why are you two here? We all thought you were the perfect couple. Or is all of that some fake bullshit?"

"Take note that we are the only successfully married couple in this house, we are doing fine enough, but like every relationship, you want to know how to make it better." Explained Alejandro, who did not like Scott of all people questioning him.

"But I heard that you sold off a bunch of hers and her family's homes because you, and specifically you were going broke, and I have also heard that Heather is planning to leave you for Jose. What is with all of that?" The farmer continued.

Alejandro revealed quickly, leaving his defensiveness behind "I quickly shut that down.", causing Brick and Scott to freeze in their tracks. "You know, it is really eerie how invested YOU are into the life of the Burromuertos."

_"It is so funny how Scott is trying to question me and to start something with me, but I am the master manipulator, and get info to use to my advantage. It is really unfortunate and saddening that these men are jealous of Heather and I's successful marriage, so they constantly pester us about anything to deflect...their issues onto us." The spaniard explained in his confessional._

Tyler could not be any more excited that he is in the presence of a football player, and spoke as he bowled. "Lightning. I have to say that I am a huge fan of yours. The way you handled that touchdown 6 months ago was great. I should have went into football."

"You could not handle football, which is why you are an Olympian and nothing more. Ladies like men that are in real sports." He muttered, as he bowled and got a strike. "SHA-BOOM BABY."

"Yeah...I kind of mean to ask you that. While I don't have much issues with ladies, I want to know how to be a stud. How do you do it Lightning? I can tell Lindsay is bored, and a guy like you clearly knows how to keep things interesting."

Brick joined Tyler and Lightning (as he was creeped out with Scott and Alejandro's conversation), and interrupted in the conversation. "Tyler, a gentleman should feel confident in himself and his lover, and to not change things so you can seem cooler. Lindsay fell in love with you for a reason, and not because you are similar to Lightning, and is a "stud."

Lightning gave Brick an intense glare, before speaking to Tyler. "Don't listen to Brick. He is jealous that while he has been spending time with men on the war, Jo was laying under and over me as he made her release. Lightning got it going on. Lightning has to say, you work out a bit, get rid of that lame hair, get a penis enlarger, and you are good."

_"A penis enlarger? I am not willing to go to surgery to make Lindsay stay with me." Stated Tyler dumbfoundedly in the confessional._

_Brick shook his head in his confessional. "I actually feel really bad for Anne Maria. It is clear that she loves him, but he wants to be a player and to constantly use her. At least Jo was smart enough to never engage into a full relationship with him. And it is even sadder that Tyler is asking him of all people for advice."_

* * *

Blaineley and Josh were in the editing room, as they were looking over footage, and having a conversation. "I got A LOT on Lindsay and Tyler's relationship from Beth and Justin. We should have put them on the cast this year. What else do you think we should do to spice things up this season honey?"

Josh had to think about that for a moment, before he responded to her with a brilliant idea. "We need to make them do a lie detector test. For some reason, we failed to do that last season, so we need to do it with this cast. We need to get them to do more than talking, because with this cast, they will lie out of any situation. What do you think we should do next for them?"

"Their sex lives needs to be completely exposed. Get them off, make them do a strip dance, record them attempting to have sex, etc. We could do a bunch of other stuff. Get their friends here to expose them, or something. I am sure that we will find it out. It will be fantastic to be living back here. And I found some secret vids of the couples arguing at home, or with others." Exclaimed Blaineley, as she went to her husband for a kiss.

* * *

"Ugh, why the hell are we at a Yoga class? This shit hurts." complained Anne Maria, as she is attempting to stretch.

Jo decided to take a shot, as she changed stretching positions. "Yoga is good for the soul and the body. Maybe if you did Yoga, your pussy would not be so loose, and have clubbed disguised curves, as Lightning told me."

"Butchy Bitch is lucky that I am stuck in this position and cannot move to beat her ass."

The Yoga teacher was getting very annoyed, glaring at the crew "Will the ladies with the camera crew PLEASE shut the hell up? Anyways, time to move to our next position.", as she went into the splits.

Heather did the splits as she bragged to the girls. "My husband and I do yoga all the time. It keeps us in shape, a great way to keep stress down, and we use the positions for other activities, if you know what I mean."

"You and Alejandro definitely do take great pride in your health, and your bodies. You two probably went to many vacations specifically for the spas and the yoga. It is a way for you two to bond. But unfortunately, there is a lot of negativity and hatred in your bloods." Explained Dawn, as she could tell by her aura reading.

The Asian girl rolled her eyes with Dawn's negative statement, causing her to snide right back. "Say what you will Luna Expy about my marriage, but AT LEAST my husband spends time with me and actually puts EFFORT into being with me. And I am ALSO sure that Jo, Anne Maria, and Lindsay don't have that issue with their men either; know it all."

Lindsay was very unpleased with Heather's rudeness. "That was so not nice and not appropriate."

"Whatever. We are all forced to spend the day together to discuss our relationship in front of the cameras, and that is what I am doing. Oh wait, you probably forgot that you were even in a relationship. Are you really claiming all of those men raped you, just so you could avoid the fact that you cheated on Tyler?" Causing Lindsay and very one in the entire yoga session to quiet. Bored from this scenario, Heather got up and walked out. "I'll be on the bus camera crew."

* * *

They were at a bar, and Alejandro was paying for the drinks "I know all of us bromigos could use a drink after doing this show for a week. Get me some hard liquor.", which he told the last part to a bartender.

"Wow Alejandro. Never knew you would b...be the one to drink such heavy shit." Slurred Scott, as he already had a few drinks.

Brick had to tell Alejandro that he was not planning to engage in such activity. "Uh Alejandro, could you please resign the drink you ordered for me? I do not drink, as I have seen my alcoholic father battle through his addiction. It...I want nothing to do with alcohol."

Lightning rolled his eyes from Brick's attitude "You're only sober because of your traitor, cheater, mannish girlfriend Jo. Apparently you were a HUGE drunk back in the military with all the guys", smirking as he mentioned that.

The soldier's eyes widened in panicked, and started jittering his arms around. "You...YOU have NO morale for bringing that up. Th...that was a...A MISTAKE."

_"Yeah, Brick is nothing but a big phony baloney. Brick is a huge alcoholic back in the day, and it is why Jo started to hate him. When we were friends, she told me all about his drunk rantings. Take care of your body kids." Lightning weirdly said in is confessional._

"Jo told the Lightning ALL about your alcoholism, but it is alright. PASS LIGHTNING his drink." The black football player changed loudly, as he grabbed the beer, and chugged it down, before patting his chest from the alcohol rushing through him. "Wa...wanna try Brick. She told me you can CHUUUUGGG a BEEEERRR."

_Tyler confessed. "I feel like I am in The Lion's Den. Alejandro, Scott, Brick and Lightning are always trying to come for another with some sly comments. These men are ready to go at it at any moment, and I am scared since they are drinking."_

Alejandro was gleeing when he saw everyone but Brick chugging down their alcohol; eyes hazed and all, and he was in no better shape. "Bro...Amigos, Isn't it brilliant to drink with no worry? No wife or girlfriend nagging you about some bullshit? Those mamacitas can be so troubling."

"Te...tell me about it. Piiiiiixieee Prrruuuddde don't like DA drruunnnking. Dawn ain't NNNOOOOOOO fun, and I...IM SICK OF IT. Dat BITCH be pissing me off, with her DOUBLEEEE STTAAAANDARDS, and her FUCKING BRICK, and her nagging, and her PATHETIC Witchy poo shit and acting like it is BETTA than MY RELIGION." Ranted a slurred and tipsy Scott, peaking their interests.

Tyler asked out with no awareness of how it would sound. "So, you are saying you don't love Dawn? It seems like that. You constantly fawn over Courtney, and you treat Dawn like shit so far."

The redhead looked conflicted for a moment, before he continued his piece. "Mph, to beeeeee hhhooooneeeest, I am SO willing to wallkkk OUT OF THAT HELL of a marriage. I AINT SURE if I even love her. Dawn is a BULLSHITTER, and I am tired of her faux persona. Courtney is SOOOO MUUCH MORE FUUUUNNN, but I don't want her either. Things...changed with Dawn, and...it sucks."

_"It is clear that Scott has no love for Dawn in his heart, and she needs to know that he told everyone this. You would think the girl with aura reading stuff would know that by now, but wait...Aura reading is nothing but a sham." Alejandro arrogantly stated in his confessional._

"Well, at least you don't have men taking advantage of your woman. Do you know how it FEELS to know that YOUR WOMAN FUCKED Chris? And the fact that her family sees you as a pansy? It is a hard thing. While I DO love Lindsay, it does get annoying with how dumb and careless she can be." Vented Tyler.

Alejandro looked at Tyler in doubt, and tries to sensitively bring up his statement. "Well...do you...honestly think she was forced upon? She has flirted with many people including me on the show, and she has forgotten about you countless times on the show. You deserve better Tyler."

The brunette sighed, before taking a drink. "She is such a fun and great woman though. I am just sick of being looked down upon, and I need her to get a brain at times. You are 25 FUCKING years old, and you still don't have a brain? Holy fuck. And them she likes to nitpick my fashion and my looks. She is still amazing though."

* * *

The girls went to a dance bar, and everyone but Dawn and Jo were taking in some drinks, causing the latter to groan. "Ugh, how can you all drink that crap? It is only causing you more health issues. And it tastes AWFUL."

"BOO TO YOU Health-conscious girl. No wonder why you are such an uptight bitch." Cooed Anne Maria, as she took a drink.

Jo could not help but retaliate. "And the alcohol is why you are such a trashy, dirty looking fat whore who can't get a man to put a ring on it."

Just as the argument was going to continue, a tanned, muscular young man with gelled up hair approached them, and tapped Anne Maria on her shoulder "Sorry sexy, to interrupt you, but you seem like you could use a dance. Wanna join me? I am a brilliant dancer.", before hissing in her ear. "And a brilliant lover."

Anne Maria eyed the sexy man in front of her, and bit her lip from the sexual god in front of her, and still being pissed off with Lightning, she took his hand, and the two went o the dance floor. She was soon grinding on the man, and he was copping a few feels as she grinded all over him.

Lindsay refused to take the drink. "After being taken advantage of because of drinking boar, or is it bear? No, I meant beer. After drinking beer, and being forced to have sex with Justin, I have stayed away from it. You are not saying much Dusk. Why is that?"

"I just do not like being in this type of atmosphere, and being in the club reminds me of all the strip clubs Scott continues to go to. I know he is not going there to have an affair with someone, but appreciate him intentionally going to a place to see almost naked women, and that he finds that so much better than spending time with me." Revealed Dawn, as saying it out loud only made her even more sad, and to shed a tear.

_"DUMP HIM ALREADY. What the HELL are you doing? ANY person with common sense would have dumped the loser who literally eats dirt and shit." Complained Heather in her confessional._

Jo could not believe that she feels sorry for Dawn, and the way she has been treated. "Oh my goodness Dawn, that is awful. Scott has always been an ass, but with how we have seen you two interact for the week, and what you have said about your past with him, you need to dump his ass. Brick and I have been through a lot as well, but we have always had some sort of respect, but Scott does not give a rats ass about you. Gosh that sounded weird coming from my mouth. Me actually cheering someone up."

Heather was having more drinks, as she asked. "SO, Wwhat have you and Brick gone through? Ohhhh wait, I forgot that you fouuuund out that Brick had an affair with Dawn and a guy. Anyways, this is really booorring. I am gonna dance. It rrreeally sucks that I haven'tt seen Al in a day. I want to fuuuckk him so badd." Moaning and complaining at the same time, before going up to dance.

"Thank god that she is gone. Such a pain. Let's all go to the dance floor." Suggested Lindsay. All of them eventually went up to the dance floor, but stopped when they saw Anne Maria making out with the guy she was dancing with, not having a care in the world about anything at the moment.

_Anne Maria ranted in her confessional. "You know what, I am still mad at Lightning for the bullshit he pulled off all week, with blindsiding me with bringing Jo and Brick up in here, and with the flirting, and him pretty much having an affair with her, so to teach him a lesson, I am gonna get my groove on. Anne Maria can have another man like THAT, and if he wanna fuck around on me, I will fuck around on him too."_

* * *

Josh and Blaineley were completely redecorating the house, with there being a bunch of red and pink in the house, and the couches being replaced with lip couches and funky carpeting. There were a bunch of fancy wine glasses and bottles on the counters and tables, and rose petals all over the table. "Tomorrow is gonna be a big day for them. Get them in the mood, and then we can find out all about their sex life. I have to say Josh, you stepped it up this year." Blaineley admitted, giving her husband some props.

He was pulling some of their suitcases, and putting them in a life size safe, while speaking to his wife. "I can't make things too predictable. I am even hiding their normal clothes, so they have nothing to wear but sexy outfits, lingerie, bathing suits, undies, or nighties for the entire day. I can see the ratings going up because of the fanservice."

"But you are literally not going to record them having sex, right? Even that is too low."

"Of course not Blaineley, but imagine if some of them don't have sex, or they are rejected, That would be tragic from a therapist's point of view, but Reality TV GOLD." He said so excitedly.

Blaineley could not help but laugh as she could only imagine their faces tomorrow. "I can only imagine how they are gonna react when they see that they have no clothes but sexy ones to wear for the entire day, a bunch of alcohol, and their partner airing out all of the issues about their sex lives. I cannot even believe you got sex toys Josh. It is a good thing that you are forcing them to sleep on the buses we rented tonight."

Josh grinned from what will happen in the next 24 hours. "Tomorrow will be a big day. A big day indeed."


	8. Day 8

**Author's Note**

**I will say that this chapter has a lot of suggestive material, and has a lot of discussion about sex, so if you feel uncomfortable with that, you might as well not read this chapter. There will be no sex or any oral sex on this chapter (since it is not M rated), but I just wanted to warn you all of this chapter being too risque for some. **

* * *

The 5 couple entered the house, and were completely shocked with the renovated house. Lip couches, fancy zebra carpets, lush smells, poles, lots of photos of partially nude people, large feathers, and lots of sexual paraphernalia.

Anne Maria saw the handcuffs, and moaned as she played with them, "Mmph, Lightning and I love us some handcuffs."

"Ugh, are they trying to get all of us to have sex to sell a bunch of porn vids? How gross and tacky. Even for Josh," Jo complained in disgust, as she picked up a dildo.

Josh and Blaineley burst into the room, with Adam and Eve costumes barely covering their genitalia, throwing confetti around the room. "WELCOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEE TOO THE SEEEXXXXX CHHHAAMMBEEERRR," They screamed around, creeping out their patients.

Scott grimaced at the sight, and almost threw up, "Ugh, what a nasty sight. Nastier than the shit that I pick up every day back at the farm."

"Sex is a beautiful thing, so it is a blessing that today's topic will focus on it. It is one of the most intimate and beautiful ways to bond," spoke Alejandro, as he was definitely excited about today's topic.

_"I have to admit, I am very enticed with today's topic. I am a sex doctor, and it is my profession, which I take very seriously. I am sure I am more equipped to teach this lesson than Josh or Blaineley are," bragged Alejandro in his confessional._

"Weren't you supposed to show up later, like you did last year?" asked Tyler, shocked with Blaineley being here so early.

The middle aged woman turned around to show up her curves and stomach, "I would have been here on Day 1, but I got a tummy tuck and a breast lift, and the doctor told me that I was bed rested for a week, so HERE I AM."

"And you look SO sexy," moaned Josh, as he went in for a kiss, and goosed her ass, causing her to lowly growl, grossing everyone out. "ANYWAYS, it is time for us to start with our topic. We have gotten rid of all of your clothes today, and instead, you men will wear tight speedos, and you women will be wearing very revealing lingerie. Just to get in the mood."

* * *

The were all in Josh's board room, but since there were 5 love chairs, the women had to sit on their men, and the sexual tension in the room was growing at an all time high. Alejandro was hissing in his wife's ear, as he started to nibble on it, "Quiero violar a cada centímetro de su cuerpo sexy burlas, y te lleve en este escritorio en este momento. Soy duro para usted."

She could not help but continue to grind on her husband's lap, from his sexy words, "I know you want to take me right here. I needed you touching me, and ravishing me yesterday, when I was stuck with these bitches yesterday."

Lindsay and Tyler were engaging into a make out session, as she was straddling against his muscular but partly clothed body, and as he trailed his hands down her back, to only grab her ass, causing her to chuckle, "Oohhh Tyler. We should stop; for now."

Blaineley turned her chair around to face them, and to smirk at what she saw. Dawn awkwardly sitting on Scott, Brick and Jo clearly uncomfortable with having a lack of clothes on, Anne Maria smacking Lightning's hands as he tried to sneak in between her inner thighs, Lindsay and Tyler making out, and the mean couple trying hard to not fuck in front of everyone, "Well, I can definitely tell that everyone here is a horny bunch. But don't worry, y'all will be able to take one another mercilessly after this lesson."

She gave them all drinks, which they were all for ex to drink a glass, even if they were trying to stay sober. Now that they are loosened up, Blaineley started asking things, "So, rub in to everyone how AMAZING your sex lives are," knowing someone would eventually give in to that. "Lindsay, how is the sex like with you and Tyler?"

"Taylor...I kid, I kid. Tyler is...He is good...enough. He is a great lover, from what I knew of..." rambled the blonde, before speaking sadly, "But...we haven't...done it in a while, so I don't know how...good to me he is. We...nothing has been happening."

Lightning could not help but burst out in laughter, "What type of man would not smash a woman like that? Even when it is HIS woman?"

"So NOW you are checking that girl out? Don't try me Lightning," seethed Anne Maria.

Blaineley's eyes widened with the tidbit Lindsay gave, but there was also a lot of confusion as well, "Wait, wait, wait. We have all seen you two make out and fuck a few days ago. What do you mean that he almost never has sex with you? Poor girl must me confused with something else. Tyler, do you want to explain this?"

He looked around in sadness, before admitting in front of everyone, "Well, it is not that I do not want to have sex with Lindsay. Look at her? And she has the hottest moans, and the way she wraps herself, and the trails her nails leave on my skin, as she digs them into my back. Not the point. I have...a medical condition."

_"A medical condition? What a piece of shit that lie is. Tyler can't get hard because his girlfriend is a 2 dollar dumb whore, who probably gave something to him. If he does have a medical condition, it is because Lindsiot gave him something from boning Chris," complained Heather in her confessional._

_Lindsay was overly confused, "He has never told me he has a medical condition. Why would that be the first time he is telling me this if it is true?"_

"Well, that is a completely different story then. What did the doctor diagnose the issue as?" asked Blaineley.

Dawn felt sympathetic for the situation, but sensed Tyler's unconformable vibe with the topic, "Tyler's aura is grey and a light red for fear and panic. This is a very sensitive subject for him, and it is embarrassing for a male to admit that they have...issues with their genitalia."

Tyler spoke out, as everyone looked at him, "Well...I did not go to the doctor...and I am not diagnosed...but I can tell it is a health issue."

"Ugh, for the love of god. JUST admit that you are struggling with your sex life because you are not attracted to the floozy who lets scum like Justin and Chris "take advantage of her" and ditch her," complained Heather in agitation.

Lindsay quickly interjected, "Can we please move on please?"

The blonde woman yawned obnoxiously, "Lindsay, spice things up in the bed. Go bondage on him. Tyler, go to a doctor, and if this is a ploy to make Lindsay feel bad for you, than you suck. Take a few viagras, and the job is done. Jo and Brick, time to explain."

Jo had no problem explaining her sex life with Brick to everyone, "Brick-house over here and I have great sex. I am the one that is mostly in control, cause Brick likes his amazon queen to dominate him," causing many to look at her weirdly, never hearing her speak so endearing-ly in their lives, "But, there are those times where I need to be fucked the shit out of, so I let him pound in me until I climax, and UGH. The sex is one of our favorite workout exercises."

_Anne Maria rolled her eyes in her confessional, "Good sex? If she was having good sex, she would not have been all over my man for months and the first week here."_

_"Jo did not tell Lightning that she was having good sex with Brick when Lightning was giving her the good black hot dog. Na aww," bragged Lightning._

Blaineley raised her eyebrow; completely surprised, "REALLY? Jo and Brick?...FREAKS? I thought you two were a bunch of prudes, cause Jo does not like being the sexy lady, and Brick seems like the type that would wait until marriage."

He could not help but blush, "Well...my mother is not happy that I had Pre-marital sex, but...I could not help myself."

Jo took a sip of her drink, and was feeling good, caressing Brick's chest. "Mmph hhmmm. Mr. Meaty over here BEGGED me to rob him of his virginity. Evuurrrrryyyyy time we have sex, we BOTH get bruises and marks. We can only do rough sex. Loookk at my baby," the overly proud, happy, and tipsy Jo explained excitedly, as she took off her sweater and Brick's short to reveal the bite marks, scratches, nail imprints, and bruises in the both of them.

Lightning looked over at the marks on the both of them, and somehow felt like his ego was being attacked, "Who cares about them. They probably got all of those marks by beating one another. Lightning gets a whole lot of loving, whether it is for his lady, or with some other women. Lightning is known to have da THUNDER down south, ain't that right babe? The other ladies love them some Lightning."

Everyone can feel the defensiveness come from Anne Maria, as she turned to point in his face, "But NONE OF THEM bitches will EVER, EVER be as good as me, right baby? Cause I KNOW how you gon get when I hop your stallion gun," placing her hand down his covered crotch, smirking before giving him a kiss, "You are looking quite sexy today baby. No matter the shit you put me in, the sight of those rippling good looks make me moist."

"See everyone? She can't get enough of me," He explained cockily, before looking at her appearance, turned on by her ample cleavage and her cup-able bottom, succumbing into giving her a kiss.

"Can you explain the sex please? The sex that Anne Maria ALMOST got from another man yesterday?" asked Blaineley in boredom.

_Jo laughed in her confessional, "Did you see how quick Muscle Head's face dropped? I have to admit, washed up 40 year old can be good with her revelations."_

Lightning's face immediately changed, and pushed off of her kiss, with his face and mood immediately turned into one of agitation. "So you...You KNOW, instead of yelling at your THOTH ASS, Lightning is gonna keep his cool," His plan to keep it cool was clearly failing, and his fists were forming. To calm himself down, he started to hit his fists on the desk, causing Anne Maria to smirk.

"How about you get your ass off and go into the room Lightning," the jersey girl told him, with satisfaction in her voice, knowing that it got to him. He got up and glared at her, before walking off. "Anyways, if you wanna see us have sex, I believe there are a few porn vids that have been released. We like recording tapes and watching others love our fucking. It is a bonding experience that we get when we smush, and having that tape on a good looking couple gets us both off."

Blaineley drank some more wine, as she was nauseated by the thought of Lightning and Anne Maria's porn videos, "So, Dawn and Scott. Please explain your sex situation."

Dawn and Scott were as far from one another as they could on the chair, as there was no lust or attraction between the two on the chair, "Well...um...it is very embarrassing. There is...no sex in our relationship."

"Which YOU chose Tinkerbell. I could get it on with you any time, but after you slept with Brick, there ain't NO sex. The last time we did it was 8 months ago, and THAT is BECAUSE of YOU," He yelled loudly, clearly frustrated and hurt, knowing that it is a sad situation; and that she will paint herself as the victim.

She refused to look at him, "I...cannot sleep with him after the countless times we were what I thought was us making love, I would h...hear him..." as she was starting to get teary-eyed, before bursting out in tears, "whispering in my ear, moaning...C...Courtney's name to me. I...I cannot stomach being with him after...after that."

_"That is...completely false..." assured Scott unconvincingly in his confessional. "Not...not at all..."_

Everyone was completely shocked, with Brick muttering, "So not how to treat a lady." What he did not know is that it would cause such a negative reaction.

Scott bolted up his seat, and walked aggressively to Brick, poking his chest, "WHAT are you trying to say? You think JUST BECAUSE you dated and fucked her for a few weeks that you KNOW what satisfies her, and how I treat her isn't RIGHT? MY wife?"

Jo does not like anyone talking aggressively to her boyfriend (but her), do she got up and pushed Scott to the floor, "You better watch who the fuck you are talking to like that dirt boy."

Blaineley was going to ask Heather and Alejandro to explain, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the pair making out right in front of her; unable to contain their burning passion and desire for one another. She was straddling him, and his fingers were playing with her bra.

She tilted his head by pulling on his hair, whispering weakly in his ear, "Everyone is watching us. Slow down with the bra stuff," before kissing his earlobe and neck.

They watched the alcohol-consumed couple straddle and barely restrain themselves from stripping bare and engaging in foreplay, before Blaineley demanded them to leave, "I get it that it is sex day and all, but you CANNOT FUCK with the cameras right there, and with a bunch of others right here. Take it to the bathroom or bedroom."

"Fabuloso idea," hissed Alejandro, as he carried his wife up, and wrapped her around his upper body before carrying her out of the room, so they can engage in their ecstasy.

"Well, we are finished here."

* * *

_"Since there have been a few issues with...money, and... Jose, and...some other things, the sex with Heather and I have not been as often as we would have liked it to, meaning we only do it twice a week. Before, it would be 4-5 times a week, or every single day, but it went down a lot. We need to change that," the spaniard sadly explained, like it is such a bad thing._

Alejandro and Heather were fiercely making out, and running their hands all over one another as they entered their bedroom. She ran her hands through his silky smooth brown hair, and started planting hickies on his muscular neck, "Mmmph mi amour. Your fire is so sexy. I want to take you right now."

She smirked after she was thrown on the bed, and opened her legs, "I will let you come and get it. I am all yours."

He could not help but pounce on her, and to plant his kisses all over her stomach, to sucking and kissing her fingers, having her need increase, "Just get on with it Al. I haven't wanted to make love to you in such a long time. You know I hate the teasing."

"Things have been so...tense between us. The drama with...that man, the money situation, and so forth. Let me love you. I want to worship you again," He explains to her and continued to kiss her, but she turned her head. "What is the issue now?"

The Asian woman rolled her eyes in aggravation, "Don't mention that in front of these damn cameras. What the hell is wrong with you?" only for him to ignore her and to continue giving her kisses and touches that made her to fuzzy.

"Not. Now. I. Am. Horny. And. I. Need. Sex," he muttered between each kiss, and slowly trailed his hands to her thong, and was slowly pulling it down her shivering legs, only for her to close her legs.

"I am not doing it without the sheets babe," She panted in sexual frustration, as she moved pack to put her legs over his shoulders, "Make sure that snake to the does its work before you fuck me," before throwing the sheets over his top half, so they could be covered when they did their ministrations.

* * *

The others were at the living room, and could hear a bunch of loud groans and moans, with a hard sound hitting the wall every few seconds, which everyone realized it was Alejandro and Heather, "Wow. He is really slamming that snatch. He can hit it hard, but with Lightning's loving, that wall would have been broken already."

"Well maybe if you stop being a jerk off and a pansy about me kissing on some guy, we could smush like raging dogs in the shower, on the table, in the pool, or some other place, but NO. You have to act like a little bitch," The jersey girl complained in agony, only for her eyes to swarm all over her boyfriend-ish and his tight speedo.

Jo looked at the couple in boredom and annoyance, "Don't you bone this fat bitch every single day? Why is she bitching about you not weakening your dick with that fat pussy."

Brick was fidgeting uncomfortably in the speedo he was in, not used to wearing this type of material, "Oh my goodness. My mother must be washing her eyes after watching her son in this scandalous outfit. It is not even fashionably appealing."

Anne Maria knew what she had to do to get Lightning to be putty in her hands, so she swayed over to the muscled up athlete to trail and caress his legs with her silky smooth hands, and grazing her nails against his muscular legs. The jersey girl them started to massage his legs, "Mama knows how tough you are on your legs after those football games, and how you love a good massage on those manly calves. I know you want me Lightning, so just smush me already."

The jock tried to fight off her seductive behavior and the power it had on his body, and yawned, only to turn to look at Jo, "Jo, Lightning is bored," only for her to stick a strawberry-lube covered finger in his mouth, causing him to suck and moan around her finger.

Anne Maria crawled into his lap, and straddled his hard on, as he continued to sick her finger, causing her to grow goosebumps, and started giving him a straddling lap dance, shaking her breasts into his face, and definitely give a show, "Jo bitch, take a note and see how to get a man to won't keep his eyes off you. My boo's eyes are all over this; can't keep his eyes all over his candy shop."

_"I wish Jo would give me a lap dance every once in a while," spoke the soldier in his confessional._

Jo and Brick were disgusted with the way the two were sexily gazing at one another, and one grind and grope away from having sex right there again, and the couple got up, "Have fun with the tramp Dim-Light Source."

As soon as they left the room, Lightning wrapped his large hands on her ass, has they stood up, and lifted her up to wrap her legs around him in such force, having enough of this sexual frustration, and ravished her as they fell on the floor, "I am gonna make some good love to you and that hole. You are so delicious." He could not help but a cop a feel before he pulled her condom out of her bra, only for her to grab it.

"No condom. We haven't done it without one in a long time doll," she begged, before throwing it away. They started making out ferociously, and soon carried on, as she dug her nails into his back.

* * *

Scott and Dawn were laying on their bed, with a considerable amount of space and awkwardness between them. She looked at her husband, and is ashamed to admit that this is the first time in over a year that she is seeing her husband without so many clothes, and had to admit that he looked good. Dawn scooted closer to him, and started caressing his arm.

He was taken aback, and just out of instinct, he removed his arm in shock and had an overly weird feeling about this, "What the...what are you doing? That felt weird."

"I...it is sex day, and I wanted to try something new," she admitted, as the doubt started to overcome her. "Our marriage is in crumbles, and I...I want to spice things up, so let me do so."

Scott could not feel a sign of pleasure emerge from his body as she tried to seduce him and caress him. He put her arms away from him in disinterest, and turned of by this entire idea end the environment, "No Dawn."

The poor little woman grabbed handcuffs and a whip, trying to play sexily with it, "I know how you like your whippings and liking to be dominated, so let me," before whipping him, causing his eyes to show more frustration.

"Ouch, just STOP. You are only hurting and embarrassing yourself with this...pathetic attempt to show any interest in me. You NEVER CARED BEFORE about our sex lives, cared LESS AFTER you FUCKED BRICK, and NOW that there are cameras, you wanna get sexy with me. NO PIXIE GIRL," the redhead yelled in annoyance and in intimidation, causing his petite wife to get off the bed and to back away from him.

_"I was not attracted with Dawn's sudden interest in having sex with me since we came on the show, and I am not buying her attempts to play affectionate for the cameras. When you ain't in the mood or with the right person, nothing is going to get done," the farmer matter of factly stated in his confessional._

A tear could not help but fall from her face, as her entire spirit was crushed from her failed attempt to get her husband to want her. "I...I tried. I can't do anymore with any of this," she walked out of the room, and soon started breaking down in tears, as she collapsed on a one seated couch.

Jo and Brick were making out on the couch a few feet away, but both stopped when they heard tears a few feet away from them, only to see Dawn crying with a bunch of sex toys being in her hands. Neither have seen her like this, and it came as a complete shock. Brick rushed to console her, and asked, "What...what happened Dawn?"

"Scott...Scott does not want me. I try to be a submissive woman, and he suddenly likes to be dominated. I try to be a dominatrix, and he hates it. We have not had sex in 2 years, and I KNOW that when we do have sex, he...he pretends like I am his ex. Why did I...what did I do to deserve any of this."

Her husband came out of his bedroom, to see Brick consoling and rubbing on his crying wife in reassurance, and something him him was envious and snapped, storming over to Brick and shoving him off his wife, "Get off her. So after I tell you that I don't want sex, it is okay to have ANOTHER MAN CONSOLING YOU? If you WANT TO KNOW WHY I don't want to sleep with you, THAT IS YOUR ANSWER."

"I am not going to do this yelling and screaming with you Scott. You do not want me, and you do not love me. Just say it to my face for once," She spat out with venom.

His hotheadedness was approaching quicker than he wanted it to, but could not hold it back with her. "Where the FUCK DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM. YOU ACT LIKE you LOVE ME as well, but WE ALL KNOW YOU DO NOT, so STOP with the FAKE SHIT. WHO told you that?"

_Yesterday..._

_"Dat BITCH be pissing me off, with her DOUBLEEEE STTAAAANDARDS, and her FUCKING BRICK, and her nagging, and her PATHETIC Witchy poo shit and acting like it is BETTA than MY RELIGION." Ranted a slurred and tipsy Scott, peaking their interests._

_Tyler asked out with no awareness of how it would sound. "So, you are saying you don't love Dawn? It seems like that. You constantly fawn over Courtney, and you treat Dawn like shit so far."_

_The redhead looked conflicted for a moment, before he continued his piece. "Mph, to beeeeee hhhooooneeeest, I am SO willing to wallkkk OUT OF THAT HELL of a marriage. I AINT SURE if I even love her." _

"It does not matter that Alejandro told me that. Your actions spoke very loud for the past year, and you are a disgusting man. Who whispers their ex's name when they are making love to their wife? Who yells at their wife like this? Who discourages and verbally and emotionally abuses his wife like this? I am not gonna yell at you because I am better than you."

The redhead gasped in anger and relief, as he finally got what he wanted, and started pointing vigorously at her, "You JUST ADMITTED IT. You THINK you are better than me, JUST LIKE you think your religion and family is better than my family. YOU are NO VICTIM, and you JUST proved it. You would not have sex with me because I WOULD NOT CONVERT, and because I was NOT like Brick. AND I WILL YELL ALL THE FUCK I WANT TO, BECAUSE I AM REAL, and I have REAL EMOTIONS DAWN. It is almost half way through this season, and you are STILL FAKE. Might as well finalize those damn divorce papers."

"Your spirit is so ugly right now Scott. You are not the man I fell in love with, and you are not the man I married. If you do not change, than we might as well sign those divorce papers," Dawn lowly stated, tired of the arguing.

_Dawn was crying in her confessional, "It...it is extremely shameful an embarrassing when your hu...husband does not want to have sex with you, or want to be with you. Scott has a...a lot of demons that he needs to deal with, and...I did nothing to deserve this. He is such a...an abusive man...I can't...I can't do this anymore..."_


	9. Day 9

**Author's Note**

**While there will be no sexual or oral intercourse, I am considering moving this to M, because some feel uncomfortable with this being a T story. Just a warning.**

* * *

Lindsay was in the living room, completely saddened. "Why can't he have sex with me? This is totally suckish. Mom and dad are gonna be so sad that Ty Ty and I can't constapine a baby." She did not even realize that it is morning.

Soon enough, everyone entered the living room, and many were shocked to see the usual late sleeper Lindsay up all by herself. "Senorita, why were you up so early?"

Tyler started to blush in shame and embarassment, as he knew what it was about. Lindsay could not bare to look at anyone. "Everyone but Scott and Dawn were...having sexy times, and Ty...Ty'er's stick was...limpy and soft the entire time."

"Linds, let's just forget about this. It is a new day." Weeped Tyler, as he sat beside her to cuddle her.

_Heather spoke in her confessional about Lindsay's situation. "Tyler clearly does not want to have sex with her because she is a harlot, and is too dumb o know that the missionary is no literally a mission."_

Josh spoke through a speaker that was in the living room. "May Joanna please come in the office? It is time for your private therapy session. After that, we will get into our discussion topic and then later, Dawn and Scott will have a couple's session. I am really liking this speaker that I have installed all around the house. NOW Joanna."

"Ugh, I hate it when he calls me that." Complained Jo before she left for Josh's office.

* * *

Jo entered the room, and sat down in a grumpy mood. "I would appreciate if you call me Jo from now on, okay? Let's get through this quickly."

"You mentioned that Brick has not...received you the same way since he got with Dawn some months ago, and now he does not want to have much sex with you. Do you see any other differences with him?" He asked, curious and unknown about where this conversation will go.

"He...he changed in the fact that he is starting to want slower, softer sex, and wants us to be more nature driven, and to go to church more. I can tell Dawn influenced him, and I am not in favor for some next woman to influence my relationship. At least it is not as bad as his mother interfering. That woman never liked me." Jo bitterly explained.

He recalled Brick's mother being mentioned a few times. "I recall her being brought up into conversation before. What is your issue with her?"

"The pathetic hag is such an intolerable bitch. She ALWAYS mentions how he was supposed to marry a soldier's daughter who goes to church every Sunday, wears those 1960s gag worthy dresses, and she thinks I "satanized" her son. That is not even the biggest issue. It is clear that Brick-less wants a girl that his mother described, and he...he is always and will continue to let his mother take advantage of him. Brick can be a coward and pansy, and it is very irritating."

_Josh shook his head in his confessional. "Jo is such a sad case. She has a lot of anger in her, and something really bad happened to her, and it caused her to be this...monster. She is fighting her insecurities by ignoring them and lashing out at others."_

Josh liked where this was going. "So, you don't think Brick is that committed to you? I am not saying that he will cheat on you, but do you think you will end up being the one he will marry?"

He did not even realize how much of a sting that was, as she crippled and her body tensed. "We...I pro...proposed to him after I was pregnant, and he walked out. A few days later, he is in the war, and that is the truth. During the couples session, we were not honest with that. I...I think I am losing my feminine touch on him. I HATE being this soft and vulnerable girl. I hate it so much."

He started to write things down, and spoke to her. "You do not like being emotional because you have been hurt a lot, and it makes you feel awful. Just from watching you, it is clear that you have a lot of childhood issues that you refuse to think of, but you need to face them. What caused you...you to be so...angry, and cold, and...mean?"

"I can't go there Josh...I JUST CAN'T. I...I can't go there with you. It...you don't know how it feels to have been taken advantage of as a child, and to have everyone call you a butch. It is the worst thing to be picked on and ridiculed to shreds by those...stupid girls wearing those frilly skirts. I had to FIGHT for EVERYTHING I had, and I had to FIGHT to be better than those bitches like Anne Maria." The blonde woman vented, getting a lot more resentful, emotional, and angry than she initially wanted to be.

Josh could not help but nod his head. "It all makes sense now. But you have a good man, and you need to treat him right, or he will leave you. Just remember what you have."

* * *

Everyone was in the backyard, and saw a bunch of credit and bank machines, patiently waiting for the discussion to start. "Can they hurry the hell up?" Asked Scott.

An emotionally drained Jo joined them, causing Brick to walk up to his girlfriend, taken back by her mood. "Are you alright? You look drained."

"I am fine Brickhouse."

Josh and Blaineley rushed outside and started throwing monopoly money at the patients. "As you all can see our topic today is...FINANCES. We managed to get a lot of public files on your monetary situation, and it is REALLY JUICY. We all know how important money is, and it is one of the leading reasons for a divorce."

Heather's agitation was already amongst her. "We get it. Can you hurry it up Chris wannabe?"

Blaineley could not help but smirk at Heather's attitude. "Someone is very feisty today. We have records of your housings, foreclosure and bankruptcy publishings, blogs referring to finances, your salaries for your careers, so on. Who wants to discuss first?"

Anne Maria raised her hand before going on to explain their monetary situation. "Well, Lightning and I are caking it with the dough. He got this HEFTY contract wth a major football team after college football, so we be getting that paper. And Leshawna and I opened up a few extra stores in the US, and I also got an offer to become a celebrity makeup artist/hairstylist. Have you seen our new house?"

_"Anne Maria is...really materialistic, and it is really embarassing to watch someone only care about stuff like that." Brick said in his confessional._

Blaineley looked through the files, and popped up on theirs and saw a picture of their huge house. "Oh my goodness you two. This...mansion is brilliant, but can you afford this? Lightning, what do you think about this?"

"Lightning bought the new house because Lightning's first year as a Buffallo Bill football playa got him a lot of paper, and his honey wanted a new home. It is in Buffalo, so we can pop by in Canada as well."

Jo knew this was a farce, and had to call them out. "But Muscle-Head, you would complain to me about your gold digging "girlfriend" spending all of your hardworking money, and you are sick of her spending it on all on those ugly clothes, and for giving the men SHE fucks money. Didn't she go on a vacation with a bunch of guidos with YOUR football money? You told me yourself that your accountant cannot keep track of how quick the money is leaving."

_"Who DA fuck is SHE to be all up in my business like that? All Anne Maria is thinking about is punching and choking that ho to the ground. My spicy temper is about to pop off." Th Italian woman laughed in her confessional._

Th hot temper of Anne Maria rose again, and started to point in his face in anger. "So you have been telling this BUTCH my business AND FUCKING her? I don't say SHIT to the men that I FUCK, but THIS TRANS is ALL UP IN MY BUSINESS, and you KNOW that I hate her. And I ain't even be spending your money all like that. Back in da day, you was spending my own money, and you BEGGED ME to move into your house you bought."

"Anne Maria, I would appreciate it if you did not throw out homophobic slurs against my very straight wife. It is offensive and unnecessary."

"Well TELL YOUR BITCH to STAY OUTTA MY BUSINESS Brick. And LET'S BE REAL Lightning, I was the breadwinner of the crew, so it is nice to get some of those hefty cheques that you would being home from one of those football games." Anne Maria explained in annoyance.

Lightning rolled his eyes, as he mumbled a bit too loud. "You admitted you are only kicking it with Lightning because of the money from football."

Josh wanted to move on before Anne Maria attacked someone again, which she was very close to doing. "Interesting. Anne Maria intentionally only stuck with her and your affair for the money. We need to bring that up again later. Lindsay and Tyler?"

The brunette explained with no ease. "Well, we are a lot better now than we were before. Our divorce ha a lot to do with the money issues, and her parents not complaining to Lindsay to be with a struggling man who needs to pay a bunch of bills, and my father was engaged in a lot of business scams gone wrong."

Blaineley's eyes gleamed, gaining interest at the topic, as she grabbed some files. "Yes, I remember there was a huge scandal with your father and his athletic clothing line which you were working for at the time. Apparently, he took some assets that were company money and used it...for the home that you and Lindsay lived in and your wedding. There was this HUGE investigation, and you two lost your homes, and your cars and stuff. Lindsay's parents forced you two to do it because of that. Other than Lindsay sleeping with Chris and Justin."

"Can we not bring that up pretty, pretty please? Taylor, I mean Tyler promised my family and I that he would take care of me. They are rich, and my mom told me that we are supposed to be...prided. No, the word is provided. Provided for. I am a model and was in the 2016 Olympics, so I made the most money and got the most attention, and got the most deals, and all of that. My life is great." The blonde spoke with glee, as she went on and on.

The blonde woman looked through her paapers of magaizines, and saw something interesting. "I just forgot something. Lindsay is the one that has made the big money. Tyler is doing well with his work as a stunt double now, but she was on 4 seasons of Total Drama, and did well, while he did eh on 2 seasons. She is the star, and the one going to the promos and getting the big money, and you must feel so emasculated, because you both were raised to think the man should financially take care of the woman."

_Lindsay spoke in her high tone in her confessional. "It is not my fault that the a total Drama whatever show sees me as a shining star. But my lip good is the reason why I shine though."_

Everyone was stunned that Blaineley said something without snide, snark, or attitude, and said something logical. "Wow baby. You are getting better and better at this therapy thing. I am rubbing off on you. Jo and Brick, what is your financial situation?"

The soldier stretched his arms, before he started speaking. "Well, Joanna and I are not rich, like most of the ones here. We are the middle class family with the picket fence, the bungalow, neither of us are really in the media, or forcing ourselves in the media. Being in the military definitely gives us some financial, political, and community advantages, but after Total Drama, we are living like normal people with a normal paycheck."

"Dog-Tag here is fine with where we are, and he is fine with going off to war at times and stuff, and an issue with us is that I did not want him to be in the military anymore, because I don't want to have the moment of a general coming to my door to announce and explain his death at war. But Lightning has been there to provide for me." Jo revealed, which caused many to widen their eyes or gasp, and Anne Maria tapping her infers angrily on the desk.

_Lightning started to brag in his confessional. "YEAAAHHH. Brick betta feel less of a man that I have been giving Jo more money to take care of her and her house more than her man does. I am DA provider. SHA-BOOM. Lightnig can take care of more than one chick at a time."_

Her boyfriend was utterly shocked, and could not even look at her. "Wow. You are all for feminism, but you let a man that is not even hours take care of you like a pimp."

"Babe, what the fuck is this heifer talking about? Butch be acting like she knows my man more than me, and giving her down money."

Jo turned to the angry Jersey wannabe, and alerted her of what she did not know. "Well your fuck boy don't think I am a butch, and you better tone it down with that terminology, which means that word. And to let you all know, Jockstrap HIRED ME as a celebrity trainer, because he needed one, and I needed a source of income when my gym was in the gutter. So Tan in A Can, you can thank ME that YOUR man is thriving in the football career. I know every single muscle, exercise, technique, and strokes that takes care of him better than you do, and..."

She was cut off with the words sinking to the poofhead, her insecurities and doubts about the two of them making her blood boil, forcing her to get up, and took a swing at Jo "SHUT the FUCK UP you two dollar whore.", and was soon grabbed by Lightning, and the both of them were escorted out of the room by security.

Jo was about to get up, but Brick forced her to sit down "Stop with this embarrassing crap. You are embarrassing me.", before turning to Josh and Blaineley, with being a bit bitter. "Well as long as she is not unfaithful to me, she can work for whoever she wants."

"Mmmpph, hhhmmmpph." Hummed Blaineley, as she looked at Alejandro and Heather, before taking out a long pile of papers. "Well, the usually incompetent Bridgette and Geoff were the first to report your financial issues, and you two almost divorcing, which led to a potential lawsuit that we caught on camera last season."

Heather defensively tried to shut down the topic. "Which WE got money from, because they knew that they had no proof to back up their claims, and that IF they went to courted we won, so they are not viable, and STOP using them as a FUCKING example."

"Bitch, don't you be getting sassy with me. The doctors office that Alejandro works at IS going through a financial mess that has been going on for a few years now. YOU are the one that gets him to lease and buy a bunch of cars and houses, correct? WHAT is the state of HALF of those cars and homes? And DON'T even try to lie to me and to try to PUNK ME OR my husband out." Blaineley lashed, as she could feel her anger increase because of the disrespect of Heather.

The spaniard could feel the tension, and knowing his wife, he just wanted to get through this as soon as possible. "Since it is public record, yes. We have sold a lot of our possessions, and we had to sell them because of a...predicament that Heather put us in."

"Alejandro, I am gonna cut you off RIGHT there. You are NOT gonna spin that SHIT on me, you got it? I am not the reason why your workplace had to file a business bankruptcy, and the reason why you can't get another job. My job is bringing the paper, and I am doing fine all on my own." She interjected with huge annoyance that he is trying to throw her under the bus.

"My business bankruptcy is NOT the reason why we had to sell our homes. You would steal MY credit cards, take MY assets, and buy a bunch of houses, boats, vacation hotels, cars, so on and so on under MY name WITHOUT my permission, like the snake that you are. I SAID that you can pay for this shit ALL ON YOUR OWN, AFTER I found out that you conned me, and now we are in this position TOGETHER because we are married, and we did not get a prenup."

_Tyler was shocked in his confessional. "To see Alejandro and Heater argue about their finances was a sight to see. We have been here for so long, and to see Al and Heather be real is...it is reassuring for once, that they are not perfect. That they are NO better than any of us."_

Everyone was silent when Heather and Alejandro started to argue about the happenings in their relationship, because it is so rare for them to reveal anything about themselves. "Oh my GOSH you are a liar Alejandro. How in the HELL is it a con when we USE ONE ANOTHER'S CREDIT CARDS? YOU wanted all of that JUST as much as I did, and I cannot believe that you are trying to spin all of this on me. YOU want to keep up with your brothers, and YOU are the one who PROMISED ME that we would have an empire together, but you FAIL to deliver, just like your family says."

His eyes started to grow more red, and he started to twitch from her words. "You are a FUCKING SERPENT. Don't you DARE bring up my family in this, and you KNOW that is a spot that I DON'T take well with Heather. You could not WAIT for me to propose to you a few months after TDAS, so you could marry well. Heather, I will say this. All of the FORECLOSURES, the BUSINESS BANKRUPTCY, the fucked up BANK ACCOUNTS, and the investigations we are under, that is because you did not want to spend with a budget. And let's not even START with the other stuff."

_Heather grunted in her confessional. "There are certain things that need to be private, and for Al to put the issues that are SUPPOSED to be private on me is wrong. There has been...a lot of issues with us, and Mr. Presioco Alejandro likes to, make himself be perfect, and to make me the one that looks wrong."_

"The other stuff like that Jose sleeping with Heather? Which you DID tell us." Scott brought up, trying hard not to smirk,as he saw Heather glare at her husband.

The asian woman started yelling extremely loudly. "So you TOLD THEM THAT TOO. What DIDN'T you tell everyone Al? I am SURE that you did not tell them about the bitches you pay financially. And when you and I were heading for divorce, I DID get with your brother, and he is TRULY not as awful as you have been."

_"When she brought up my family, I...I lost it. My wife knows what makes me to I, and while it is an admirable trait she has, she is very calculating and likes to play with me. Two can play that game." The spaniard confessed in his confessional._

Josh saw Alejandro get up, and had to force himself to wave his fingers and arms to get their attention. "STOP IT. STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT. ENOUGH. So, today was a surprisingly heated day, and we need to cool down. We did not get to hear Dawn and Scott's financial situation, but I guess Blaineley and I can do a couple's session with you two. The rest of you need to calm the heck down."

* * *

As soon as the pair left, Anne Maria started to angrily lash out at him. "WHAT? So you mean to TELL ME that you had ANOTHER WOMAN, ESPECIALLY that ho to be your PERSONAL TRAINER? You have been giving the money to HER? STOP embarrassing me like that."

"STOP HITTING PEOPLE. You need to STOP ACTING LIKE we are in a NORMAL RELATIONSHIP. You fucked people too, and LIGHTNING'S TIRED of your hitting and the fighting, and ALL of that. You are insane." He yelled as he roughly pulled her by her arm to the living room.

"And you THOUGHT that you were a SLICK MOTHER FUCKER with trying to make me look like a fucking gold digger, and I would BEAT THAT HO'S ASS AGAIN AND AGAIN. Telling me to thank HER for putting money in OUR HOME, and that she knows your body better than I do. You are a FUCKING jerk off." Anne Maria ranted, as she started hitting him in his arm and his face, not caring at all about the camera crew capturing all of the anger.

As he is a hothead too, Lightning soon became overly angry, and aggressively grabbed her to restrain her, before pinning her to the couch. "You are a MOTHER. ACT like a mother and not some whore. STOP making a DAMN FOOL of yourself, and think about your child for ONCE in your damn life. You need to leave Jo alone."

She started to cry in anger, sadness, frustration, and from being overwhelmed, with the entire situation. "H...HOW ARE YOU gonna defend that...BUTCH OVER ME? The woman who TOOK YOU INTO HER home? The one who had to deal with ALL of your rants about your father and mother? The one who SUPPORTED YOU FINANCIALLY before your career took off? I have...BEEN THERE for you from the bottom up, and you are defending that WHORE AGAIN? Don't act like I have been using you for money. You come and tell me that you had that BITCH IN MY HOUSE WITH MY CHILD? I have been NOTHING but good for you, and you come and...act like I am a gold digger and a bad mother? FUCK YOU, AND LET ME GO."

Soon enough, everyone but Josh, Blaineley, Dawn, and Scott came out of the room to watch the commotion, as Anne Maria is trying to kick Lightning from the couch, and they are just arguing back and forth. "Well Lightning would not HAVE TO question your sanity and parenting if you STOP WITH THE ANGER ISSUES. LOOK AT YOU? And you wonder why we ain't in a normal relationship. Drying out MY money for no fucking reason."

Jo could not help but laugh "I am not getting into this shit. Let's go Brick.", as she grabbed his arm and they went into their room.

"Drying out YOUR MONEY Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME RUDOLPH?" She continued to yell as she punched him in his face, and went to walk off.

He hated being called by his real name, and she knew that it was an anger tick for him, and without thinking, he followed her and pushed her to the wall, before he pinned her aggressively. "You KNOW NOT to call me that."

"I DID... I DID, and I will CONTINUE TO DO SO until you ACT LIKE A GENTLEMAN, and NOT like the BITCH you have been. Don't you EVER paint me out to be a gold digging lunatic."

"And ACT like a lady, and LIGHTNING WILL CLAIM YOU OFFICIALLY, instead of TREATING YOU like a prostitute."

The guidette continued to ball her eyes out, and as soon as he let her go, she bolted out of the house. "MOTHER FUCKING PRICK."

* * *

Josh and Blaineley were still in the board room with Scott and Dawn, and they heard a bunch of arguing and fighting, which the older couple ignored. "I am not even gonna go out there. We will see what the hell is that about when we are in the editing room."

Blaineley could see how stressed out her husband was, and wanted to get right to the dirt on the couple in front of her. "Wow honey. We did brilliant casting for this year. Anyways Scott and Dawn, what is the financial situation with you two?"

"Poor, we are both farmers, we are fine with being lower middle class, we pay our bills, and we owe nothing to on one, so we are stable. We know you brought us here to ask about the fight we had yesterday." Scott bluntly answered, so they can all get to the chase.

"Yes. We looked at the footage last night, and we were shocked with what we saw. Dawn was trying to have sex with you Scott, and you turned her down. Not only that, but you ridiculed her. And what type of MAN moans their exes names when they are having sex with their lover? Not only is that FUCKED UP, but you spat on her femininity. Why Scott?" Josh asked in disgust.

There was some disappointment and fatigue in Scott, but he knew he had to get this off his chest. "Dawn did not care about sex and our sex lives. We tried to have a baby about 3 years ago, but that did not work out. After that, she closed off sex completely, which I came to find out was because her parents did not want her having sex with me. We went on for months without sex, and as we were going through a divorce, I find out that she was dating and sleeping with Brick. I ONLY slept with Courtney AFTER all of that, and Dawn DAMN WELL knows that is the TRUTH. So when we come here, all of a sudden, she wants to have sex with me? Where there are a bunch of cameras? I am not buying into that bullshit AT ALL."

"I admit it Scott. I did not want to have sex with you for the longest time. That one time where you moaned...her name as we made love crushed me. You do not care, and you do not take me seriously. You used to be so romantic, and cute when you tried to romance me, and now you are more bitter than ever. The legal issues with Courtney took all of the life and energy out of you, and you took your anger on me instead of the rightful parties. And you do not show respect to my parents Scott, and that is not right."

Blaineley wanted to bring up a point. "Scott said that you think you are better than him, and admitted it yourself as you were arguing with him. That is very condescending Dawn, and that uppity behavior is probably why he holds so much resentment. You two constantly mention that you want things to be back where they were in the beginning of your relationship. I feel like you two are the Duncan and Courtney of this season. Both want things to work out, and they do communicate, but you communicate AT one another instead of communicate TO one another. You two need to learn to be completely honest and to communicate better where you are really listening and taking in what one another is saying."


	10. Day 10

Lightning was in Josh's room, as it was time for him to do an individual session. "Good morning Lightning. How are you doing?"

"Lighning is tired of the fighting. Anne Maria lost her shit yesterday for finding out that Jo is Sha-Lightning's celebrity workout trainer. While you were speaking to everyone else, we got into an argument, and she started hitting me. It took every restraint for Lightning to not do something physical back."

Josh could not help but shake his head. "Yeah...not impressed. While you did not hit or punch Anne Maria, you two got pretty aggressive and physical, and it is not cool for EITHER OF YOU to do. Is it...common for her to hit you?"

The young man was looking at his bruises and scratches as he started speaking. "Well, when that poofhead gets mad, she has that...devil look, and she is like The Hulk. She threw a glass at me once, in front of her kid. Though half of these bruises were from the Sha-rad sex we had 2 days ago. She likes the rough ride of Lightning? And who can blame her?"

_The athlete ranted in his confessional. "After Anne Maria lost it on Lightning yesterday, he is considering on calling off this entire thing we have going on. You ain't gon be hitting Lightning and acting you run things. Lightning is gonna have to check her or cut her."_

"In front of her kid? She has some serious anger issues that needs to be addressed. You also said something about not claiming her, and that you can do whatever you want, but you were clearly mad a few days ago when she told you she was all over a guy. Why don't you want to be in a serious relationship with her? Why do you treat her like a girlfriend if there is nothing there. You came on a couples show for goodness sakes."

Lightning was silent for fools few minutes before he could give him a response. "Lightning don't know for sure. Lightning was always raised to play the field, and she is a girl that understands that. We have a lot fun together, and she is really beautiful. Lightning likes him some sassy girls, and Lightning does not like to share his girls."

"So you WANT to keep her to yourself? If she is such a nutcase, than why deal with her, and want to keep her to yourself?" The therapist asked.

He said it like it is nothing. "Of course Lightning wants to keep her to himself. Who wants his lady smushing and fucking all of those guys? Lightning needs to have her in his life. She is like a talk drink of water. She just ain't secure, has some anger issues, and is abusive. Girl needs to chill."

* * *

Jo could not help but glare at Anne Maria, as they are all waiting for Lightning and Josh to show up. She stopped her glare to speak to Blaineley. "So Bottle-Blonde Balloon Boobs, what are we gonna do today?"

"You will find out when everyone is here. So Heather and Alejandro, how are you two doing after yesterday? Jo, looking good after Anne Maria sucker punched you. Anne Maria, is your anger tamed today?"

Alejandro and Heather looked at one another, with there still being clearly annoyance, with the former speaking. "Heather and I are extremely appalled by letting our anger take over yesterday. It is unclassy, and low-brow. We are too good for that, and we will NEVER do that again. Unlike everyone else here, we had expectations for ourselves."

_Brick groaned in his confessional. "Heather and Alejandro are extremely irritating and disturbing to the therapy process. They are constantly insulting and demeaning all of us for no reason. They are a bunch of huge bullies."_

Lightning and Josh soon joined them, and the latter greeted the people in the room warmly. "Hello patients. As you see, there is a TV screen, and if anyone watched last season, you know that this is where we get people you know to dish on your relationship, but it is usually family members, correct?" Everyone nodded at the obvious question. "Well, this time, we are going to do...your friends, and you friends who were on Total Drama. Oh wait, there are some that are your former friends, which makes it all the more interesting. Let's start with a Revenge of the Island couple...Dawn and Scott."

Blaineley got up of her seat, and pulled Lightning to sit with his woman. "Come on, you have to sit with your pair. I personally enjoyed interviewing these people, I have to say." The older woman grabbed a DVD, and put it in the DVD player, and soon enough, a familiar couple popped up on the screen.

_Blaineley saw Courtney, Duncan, and the baby they recently had, and cooed. "Aww, look at the little baby. You two do make cute babies."_

_"I wish we can say the same for you and your looks." Chimed Duncan, who had his mohawk cut off. "Just get on with the goddamn interview."_

_Courtney softly hit her husband on the arm. "Stop it Duncan. I don't like you swearing God's name in front of Travis. I have A LOT to say about Scott and Dawn's relationship. Whenever I drop Chase off to them, they are always arguing, and he would be crying about them. Scott told me before that the reason why he is over Dawn, other than the obvious is that she let her family do a bunch of dark wicca on him, and that she let her parents run his family farm's money dry. Dawn is very resentful, and he would complain about me for HOURS about how they are ruining his family business and torturing him."_

_"So her parents are a very huge issue with them?"_

_"Well, I have popped by Dawn a few times, and she is creepy, but not as much as that Scott. He EATS DIRT for a fucking living. I saw him roughly grab her before, like he is about to hit her. I honestly think he beats her. There was this one time that I went to pick up Chase, Scott was loud and all up in her face, and he shoved her. I went and grabbed Princess' kid, and then we saw Scott fight her mother and father. I called the police, and that is why he only really has visitation now thanks to Child Services. He is a monster." The punk told the story._

_The blonde woman could not help but be surprised. "You had to call Child Services in him? Seriously. What do they see in one another? Worst pairing ever."_

And the tape was finished. Scott could not help but groan in annoyance. "Duncan is a mother fucker. He is butt hurt that I revealed Courtney cheated on making game the baby he had in his arms is probably mine. Pixie's parents are a bunch to scammers though."

"I thought you were over that already, and you did almost get physical with me." She rebutted.

_"Scott and Dawn are so depressing to be around. There is always a darkness about every story they tell, like there is a dark cloud following them. And now they apparently hit one another? Sad face." Lindsay sadly spoke in her confessional._

"Since you fucked Brick, you think EVERYTHING is abusive, rough, physical, and a bunch of other bullshit. Your parents are crazy nuts, and I am glad I kicked their asses out of the house."

Josh wanted to keep the videos going. "Let's move onto the next video. Since Heather and Alejandro have no friends, we went to the people that they usually go to for press and publicity stunts." He explained right before putting in another DVD.

_The video started with Sierra rushing to hug Blaineley. "EEEEE. I am SO EXCITED to be a part of Couple's Therapy, though it is only because of an interview."_

_The blonde woman pushed Sierra off, and started speaking. "Since Cody is useless to me, I will solely focus on you Sierra."_

_"Hey? That is so mean. Are you still mad that I did not know who you were in TDWT." The scrawny brunette asked._

_She scowled at Cody before asking Sierra a question. "So Sierra, you run a lot of the articles that are for Alejandro and Heather; and you are kind of their publicist in a way. How are they when they are around you."_

_"Well, they are very bitter. Not necessarily with one another...all the time, but they are definitely phony. They are all about building an empire and being new money. It is really hard to manage them because they are such attention whores, and always doing something to get under people's skin, or to get attention. They both mutter about getting more spotlight than their family though."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know that they hate their family for some reason. Get to the good stuff." Demanded Blaineley in an annoyed voice._

_Sierra was not about Blaineley's attitude. "Can you stop with the attitude? I it the good stuff. Alejandro was molested by his older brother when he was a preteen, so he is always trying to get revenge of some sort, of prove he is better, and Heather was a complete fattie when she was a preteen, and was a worse version of Owen and that Sugar. so they both have issues. When the two are good, they are unbreakable, but they are very calculating, and everything is a battle field. When he was mad at Heather, he had a bunch of strippers living with him at his house, so she slept with his brother Jose, who is apparently threatening to release their sex tapes."_

The video ended, and the spaniard was clearly agitated, and trying not to spiral out of control. "That...ugh. Sierra is...such an incompetent freak. She completely twisted the entire situation. The worst choice for a PR manager."

"I...was...not...fat. Sierra is running her mouth about us being phony, and calculating and being all about the money, but if it was not for us, she would to be making any money whatsoever. Our families are horrible people, and Jose was a lackluster lover. It was just to get on Al's nerves, and now it is done." Heather angrily ranted, completely disgusted after watching the interview.

_Jo felt like she was gonna throw up in the confessional. "Oh my GOSH. I...NEVER expected that. Ugh, I cannot even come up with a witty comment for that one."_

Lightning could not help but add a snide remark. "Why ain't Lightning surprised about Alejandro going for both sides of the field? But he ain't judge. Though it...was with his brother."

"Shut the fuck up, negro idiota." Alejandro snapped, causing many to gasp in disbelief and disgust.

Anne Maria was appalled, and was not gonna let anyone disrespect her man like that. "You MOTHER FUCKER. Just because we found but your brother fucked you does NOT mean you can be a racist jerk off. You can DISH IT OUT, but you CAN'T take it."

"Shut up Tramp-StampMaria. Let's see how you react when you see that fat Leshawna bash the FUCK out of your relationship. Josh, let's show their clip." The queen bee demanded coldly. Josh soon put in a DVD.

_Leshawna was extremely happy, as she primped her hair for the interview. "Giiirlrl, I cannot wait to tell you all about my girl's relationship. I am honestly shocked that they lasted this long, especially with all of that bullshit that went down with them."_

_Blaineley lifted her eyebrow, as her intrigue increases. "Apparently, you got them together, and you see them very often. What do you two think about them?"_

_"I love them. Lightning and I are distant relatives, after our parents fell out, but I got the two together at my house after ROTI aired, and I left, and when I came back at that table, the two of them were flirting it up, and touching one another under the tables, and stuff. Anne Maria and I went to business with one another, and she told me that they were in an open relationship, though it was clear that their relationship became more serious and emotionally intimate."_

_Harold could not help but throw his snide comments. "They were dating at first, and their relationship became serious when their careers started to thrive. They were fine with the open relationship before Lightning became a football player. Anne Maria wanted a serious relationship, and to move in with one another like a gold digging tramp. Lightning used her as a toy, and then ditched her at every chance he gets, but when he was getting slandered for his unruly behavior, and being one of the most vulgar football players, he then started to carry her to his games, buy her a house, and to treat her nicely. Their relationship is a farce, and they are abusive to one another."_

_Blaineley smiled at the information she was receiving. "It seems like their relationship is completely staged, and that she is after his money. I don't blame her though. Josh is gonna like the info about their abusive relationship. Tell me more about that."_

_The bigger girl glared at Harold, and made sure that we spoke first. "Well, Anne Maria comes from a family who is...very tough, like the typical tough Italians, you know, the Mob-style ones that you don't want to mess with, though they are not killers. Lightning has done a lot of dumb things, and tells her that he is gonna marry her, but in the press, he would say that he is not in a relationship and all of that. So yes, he deserves a damn beatdown for the shit he does."_

The tape finished, and Jo yawned in complete boredom. "Ugh, that video revealed nothing. I have told you that Anne Maria is a good digging leech, and Lightning is a media whore who would do or say anything for his "rep" and bad PR."

Anne Maria just chose to ignore Jo for once. "Freckle-face is just a hater. I went to Lightning because he needed to get checked."

"He is not a hater. We just saw you hit Lightning consecutively for no reason Anne Maria. Your relationship is an abusive one, and your anger is outrageous and scary. Your aura has a lot of red, and you have a lot to issues with men, so you take it out on him."

"What I know is that when someone NEEDS to get an ASS WHOOPIN, they gon GET IT. I ain't no damn lunatic." She stated aggressively, and as everyone was silent after she made that statement and turned away, she grew more annoyed.

Blaineley inserted the next interview, and bragged with a huge grin on her face. "This is my favourite one."

_Beth was complaining, as Justin forced her to sit beside him. "I don't know why I have to be interviewed about that traitor tanorexic."_

_"Just do it Beth. You get to release a lot of what has been on your mind. You have been stressing, and I told you that stress caused wrinkles." Her boyfriend Justin assured her, with Beth taking a huge breath._

_The older woman began the interview "Lindsay and Tyler has had this attraction since Day 1, and they are the couple that lasted the longest out of all the TD couples...", only to be cut off by a bitter Beth._

_"Their relationship is a joke. Lindsay married Tyler because their parents made a deal that her and Tyler will be the models for his fathers' company. Wen that company went downhill because of the fraud charges, she hopped onto my husband like the tramp she ended up being, and tried to convince him to marry her. She does not respect Tyler, and thinks he is a girly bitch. She even forced him to take steroids, and caused him to overdose."_

_She was it expecting Beth to start revealing stuff with such vengeance __"Camera guy, you are getting this, right?", and the camera man nodded. "My husband Josh told me a few hours ago that Lindsay insinuated that Justin drugged and raped her. Is that true."_

_"Absolutely not. That would be such horrible PR, and with me looking like this, the LAST thing I need to do is to force myself on a girl." The model denied, as he flashed his smile and winked at Blaineley. _

_Beth grimaced at his response, and continued to lash out. "WOOOWWW. I cannot believe she is tarnishing us like this. But now that you said that, I have some more to say. Tyler is her pimp, and would trade her off to anyone who would help give his show more publicity, or to benefit his family business. She would CRY to me about these things, and how many would force themselves on her, but I BET she WILLINGLY these is on her own, and would organize these orgies behind Tyler's back and all on his own. Lindsay is Tyler and his father's biggest moneymaker, and while at least Alejandro and Heather have some things in common to call it love, Lindsay and Tyler is a big JOKE. I am sure he got his job by forcing Lindsay to blow the producer. She came onto MY MAN, and tried to steal MY JOB, so FUCK THAT BITCH."_

Everyone was cold silent, and Lindsay was on the verge of tears. Heather was eating this up, and started to clap. "Wow, I had to give Beth some credit. She ripped them apart, and felt no ways. She finally grew some balls."

The dumb blonde was so overly hurt and overwhelmed with what she saw her ex friend say, and started to cry. Tyler saw everyone look at him, and did not even know how to react. "Stop looking at me everyone." Just as soon as Lindsay was going to lean on him, he got up and ran outside of the house.

Anne Maria and Dawn went to cuddle and to console the poor girl, and Josh started to yawn "It is time for the final interview.", before he put the final interview in.

_Blaineley looked bored as she sat in front of Eva. "So, what are your opinions on Brick and Jo as a couple? You two became friends after bumping into one another at a gym, and you soon befriended Brick through her, so you must know a lot."_

_Eva looked like she could care less about this interview, and what is going on with Jo and Brick. "They are cool, I guess. When we are working out, they always look at one another, and compete and stuff. They match one another."_

_"Did they tell you about some secrets, or things you did not like about their relationship?"_

_"What do you mean? Brick left Jo when he found out she was pregnant, and he had to go to war and stuff, without saying anything to one another. I am not gonna lie, I think they both dipped into both ponds, like he slept with a man, and she slept with a woman, and stuff. I think they are swingers to be very honest."_

_The woman could not believe what Eva just said, and could not really believe it. "Did either of the mention their families? How does it affect them?"_

_The muscular woman tried to recall anything that either told them. "Well, Jo hates her own mother and there is no relationship. I wonk that her father likes Brick. But Brick's mom and Jo really hate one another. That is all I have got for you."_

As soon as the video ended, Jo gave a huge roll eye, and explained bitterly. "What Eva said is a distortion of the truth. Brick and I were at a party with a few people, and we were all drinking. We wanted to test the waters, and everyone thought we were gay anyways, so we tried it out by kissing one another of the same sex. That was it."

* * *

Lindsay was in the office with Josh, and was crying. "I...I can't believe Be...Beth...would...DO THAT TO ME. And...Tyler...he...he just left."

Blaineley entered the room, as she had Tyler's hand is a tight grip, and forced him to sit down beside his girlfriend. "I had to track him down, and to run across the street to get him. He thought he could leave the facility the way he did, and that is not happening."

Josh wanted to get right to the meat. "Well, Beth really tore apart your relationship, and neither of you got the chance to respond to her many, many claims. What do you two think of what she had to say?"

"Well, what she said...a lot of it came out of anger from her husband raping Lindsay. She is in denial, and I do NOT appreciate that she attacked my woman for something Justin did. About the steroids thing, I did take steroids, and I DID have an overdose, but she is acting like Lindsay forced me to take these, so we can make some more money as models for my father's clothing line. And the fact that she called me a PIMP? I cannot respect that. I treat my woman really good."

The therapist found Tyler's response very odd. "Why do you keep on referring to her as your woman, and not your girlfriend, or refer to her as Lindsay? By saying that, it is like you see her as a possession, like you own her. Lindsay, do you feel like he sees you more as an object than a person?"

The blonde acted like she did not know what he meant. "Uh, what? Object? Possession? Isn't that like a fish in french?"

"You two are extremely pathetic, and you both like to avoid things and to play dumb, so you won't have to deal with the heartache, and the root of the real issues in your relationship. Lindsay, does...does Tyler actually tell you to flirt and to perform sexual acts on men, so you two can help his father's business and to make more money? Does Tyler act like he owns you?"

Lindsay was stressing out, as she did not want to answer this question, but realized that honesty is the best quality. "H...he does. I know that his father is not...not happy with him, and he...he wants to lease him, so he would...e would have me dress up, give the men a little boobage, and to fl...flirt with them. They would then give us money, and their businesses would be better. I...I don't feel like Tyler...respects me much...other than my looks." She started to cry, as the words she said pained her, and Tyler was shocked.

"What do you mean I do not respect you? I have been overly supportive of you. Some may say that I have been too loyal to you, when you continue to be disloyal. I would not have taken steroids and overdosed if you wanted someone who was buffer." Tyler ranted from her ridiculous response, and could not stop. "I am sorry, but I find it a bunch of bullshit for you to say that I do not respect you. I have been there for you since 2007. Remember as soon as I was eliminated in TDI, the next episode, you were flirting with Trent and laying on his crotch."

"It was a game tactic Tyler, and you know that."

Josh was actually extremely creeped out by this conversation. "Wow, you two are a lot more like Alejandro and Heather than I have ever thought. You two let financial riches, and your family pride get in the way of your relationship. Lindsay, you are promiscuous, and Tyler does treat her like a pimp. You two need to learn to separate your love life, from your work life and finances. There is definitely a friction between these two, and you both need to learn how to communicate with one another. I honestly think you two need to start having in depth conversations, and to get that spark again."


	11. Day 11

Lindsay went into Josh's office, still emotional from the previous day. She greeted him and Blaineley in a somber, saddened tone. "Hello Josh and Blaineley. I am really glad that this meeting is today."

The older couple actually felt some sympathy for the naive young woman in front of her. "I know that you were in here last night with Tyler, but we need to speak to you two individually. You said that your relationship with men is not the best. The most important man in your life is your father. How is your relationship with him?"

"Well, daddy and I are very close. Or at least we were close. Things...changed when I went on Total Drama. I guess daddy did not like it that his daughter...was moving on, and forming a life without him and his control. He liked me more than mom did. A lot of men like to show up and leave."

Blaineley wanted to get to the good stuff. "So, explain about this pimping that Beth was speaking about and you confirmed. Do you think Tyler treats you with much respect? Do you think you are only a tool and an arm piece for him to show off?"

Lindsay ran her hands through her hair, as she revealed what has been weighing down on her. "I don't think he respects me...at all. I try to speak to him about things like...Science, Politics, all of that serious goodies, but he never listens to me, walks off, or laughs in my face. It is very hurtful;. He is a lot...meaner and darker than he was before. I...He can't even look at me in my eyes half of the time. He does not want to...sex me up as much, and...it is so embarrassing."

_Blaineley rolled her eyes in her confessional. "Lindsay and Tyler are easily the most boring couple in this entire group this season, so any sort of juice that I need to drain out, I will drain out with no problem, and I think I have done a good job so far."_

"Well do you blame him? You cheated on him twice, and you emasculate him without even realizing it."

Josh glared at his wife, signalling her to stop, as he took over. "What are your dreams Lindsay? What do you want to individually achieve in life? Take Tyler, his parents, and your parents out of the picture, and think about yourself."

"I want to...I want to go back to school. As soon as high school finished, I worked for Tyler's father in law's company as a model. It is really stressful working for them, and I could not go to school because of that, and because of the pregnancy that I lost. Beth and I were s...supposed to go to college together and to be in the Olympics together."

_"I don't want to be a complete smart person who goes to school for years and years, and years, but I do want to be in that dormormity thing. You know, the thing where girls in college live in a house, and it is kind of like a group. You get to wear these really sexy robes, and I heard it was really fun. I do want to go to University to see what I can do on my own." The dumb blonde explained somewhat dumbfounded-ly in the confessional._

He could just feel the sadness of Lindsay, and that she is an emotional mess. "You are a lost girl. You let men dictate your life. Tyler, your father, Tyler's father, Chris McLean, Justin, and all the others you let them take advantage of you. You need to be in control of your own life, and the ignorance needs to stop Lindsay. You are in your mid 20's, and the dumb stuff is not cute anymore."

* * *

All of the men, except for Alejandro were in the backyard, relaxing for once. "I cannot believe it is mid way through this experience. It has been hell though, especially with Alejandro and Heather being here."

"I know Tyler. Alejandro and Heather has terrorized every single couple here, and now they are crumbled up in isolation when they were forced to do the actual work." Stated the military man, as they all became relaxed.

Scott could not help but relish with the recent information about the villain couple "Well, looks like he had some secrets as well. He had sex with his brother, and he made fun of everyone here. Jose got it in with the man and the wife.", chuckling.

The jock continued bashing the couple. "Heather is the ho. What type of person sleeps with siblings? He said himself that she is a gold digging bitch who was gonna move into Jalepeno, whatever his name is. What a bunch of punks. Why ain't Josh calling us to do something yet?"

_Alejandro had some tear stains in the confessional. "I...I cannot believe I am such a mess, but...I just could not be with anyone today. I...it was a fa...family...I can only imagine the cruel and disgusting comments that my so called compadres would make. I...I don't owe anyone anything."_

Brick just shrugged it off. "Who really cares. He is leaving us alone for once, and Blaineley is not doing anything to us right now. We might actually have a day off. I think we should all get together, and hang out. We have not gotten to know one another outside of those tense meetings, and I am sure there is a lot of good in all of us that we can have fun with."

"I don't know about that Brick. I don't think Linds would be in the mood, and no one here really gets along. If we are forced together for more than an hour of so, there is always some drama. Especially with Alejandro and Heather there."

* * *

_Dawn was happy in her confessional. "It is so nice to see all of the girls, but Heather of course, be able to hang out with peace, no fighting, and to get to know one another a bit more, and to have a stress-free day. My aura and my spirit definitely needed the day off from the tense therapy sessions, and all of the fighting. This place can make you go crazy."_

The girls (but Heather) were surprisingly in the gym. Jo was bench pressing, Lindsay and Anne Maria were on the treadmills, and Dawn was doing some yoga. "I don't understand how everyone ended up in the gym. I have never seen Pixie Chick, Tanorexic Bombshell, and Snooki wannabee in the gym."

"Just to let you know Jo, I was an Olympicsian, so I have always taken great care of my body. With all the stress and drama, I think we all need a quick workout. 10 more days here." Stated Lindsay matter-of-factly. "What do you all miss from home?"

Anne Maria could not help but start complaining. "I wish I had the good dildos my honey and I use. And I wish there was a tanning area up in here. Oh, yeah. I miss my Giovanni too."

Dawn was focused on her yoga, but she continued to engage into conversation with the ladies. "I miss the forest that I would spend so much time meditating at. I miss my parents, and I miss the animals that I have bonded with. I don't know about Scott anymore, but things are a bit more calm. I am so sorry about what happened yesterday Lindsay."

"I..I do not want to speak about it. I really wish we could all get together and to have fun, and to have more good times here, but without Heather of course."

Jo could not help but wonder about where Heather was. "Interesting that you brought her up. Her and Ale-Jerkdro has been locked in their rooms since yesterday afternoon. Since they got exposed, they want to crawl up in their room. Pathetic."

* * *

Heather was angrily on her phone, as she stormed around her bedroom. "WHY won't this bitch pick up her phone after what she did to you, she DESERVES to get sued the hell out of."

"I TOLD YOU...that...that she was not a good choice f...for a pu...publisict." Stuttered Alejandro, as he was curled up in his sheets, clearly traumatized and scared after the events of yesterday. He was starting to twitch and flinch from his increasing answer.

A soft, chipper voice came from the phone. "Hey Heather. How are you? Codykins and I are doing really well. He is in the recording studio with Harold, and investing in that studio was the best thing you two have ever done."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." The asian woman yelled angrily, not caring in the least about Sierra's day. "WHY in the HELL would you SLANDER my husband like that when Josh interviewed you? You HUMILIATED HIM for what? A $20,000 cheque that he would give you for the interview? We paid you to make us LOOK GOOD, NOT TO LOOK BAD, BITCH."

"You two are there for a reason. Everyone knows that there has been a lot of issues with your relationship, and I was offered this to help you two as a couple., because I DO have some care for you two." The obsessed journalist explained in a calm matter, used to the rantings of Heather.

The latin man angrily got up, and grabbed the phone from Heather's hands to lash out at the person on the other side. "You BITCH. I will FUCK YOU UP, and RUIN YOU when I get back home. they...DID NOT need to know about what my bro...brother...DID TO ME. You are NOTHING but a dumbass FREAK. I will DESTROY YOUR LIVING, te enfermas hasta, vagabundo con discapacidad mental."

Josh and Blaineley entered the show, causing the young couple to furiously glare at them. "GET OUT YOU TWO. I will have a PERSONAL LAWSUIT for that slanderous interview. You two are SCUMBAGS." She grabbed both of their arms, and tried to force them out of the room, but Josh and Blaineley are not having it.

_"I could hear Heather and Alejandro yelling from the top of their lungs, and anyone who is in the house can hear it too, but they are all ignoring it. So I dragged Blaineley to go in their room with me to see what the hell is going on. These two are...a mess on their own, but they signed the contract to be here, and someone heeds to stop their yelling." The therapist recollected in his confessional._

The therapist and his wife was not having this hostile behavior, and wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Listen. We did out jobs. You two signed a contract, and by LOCKING YOURSELVES IN YOUR ROOM, you are NOT fulfilling your contract. I am sorry that this came out, but it is all part of the therapy process."

Alejandro yelled at not only Sierra, but Josh and Blaineley at the same time "My family will come after ALL OF YOU for that bullshit. We DID NOT sign up to be humiliated like this. I will NOT have my wife and I join those FUCKERS, who are DEFINITELY talking shit about what came out. You need to edit that out. NOW.", with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You all have done enough damage. If you WANT US to continue this show, LET US STAY HERE. We are NOT going out there with those mother fuckers right now, waiting to rub this in."

Josh took in Heather's demands, and gave it some thought, before he tapped his wife, and shifted his head to the door, clearly seeing how emotional the couple was. "I guess. We will give you two some space." As Josh and Blaineley left the room, Alejandro collapsed in tears, and his wife consoled him.

* * *

The 4 other couples were at the pool area, and they were all having some fun. The guys and girls were playing in the pool, whereas Tyler and Lindsay were on beach chairs. "This is nice. Being able to relax for the day, to hang out with everyone, and to just enjoy some time with my honey bun. You know, checked my phone, and I saw the news."

He was too busy with his eyes closed, as he was focusing on his tan. "Well, that is interesting...I never thought that you were into news."

"I saw that there is an election...thingy that is going on with the fraud government...I mean federal government. And the Conservation, I mean Conservative government is losing. It is about time that the Liberals are getting their time of shine, you know what I mean?" The blonde spoke, trying to start a conversation.

_The brunette man was in his confessional, very confused. "So Linds and I are chilling at the backyard, and all of a sudden, she is talking about politics. We never talk about politics, so it was very weird. She kept on screwing up the names and stuff, and...it is easily one of the most awkward conversations we ever had."_

Tyler could not help but look at her in confusion from her speaking about politics, and screwing up almost all of the political names. "That is nice...but Lindsay, do you even know what you are speaking about? Do you know what parties are? Which party is which?"

Lindsay did not like the tone he was having with her, like he was talking down to her. "Tyler, I know what I am speaking about, and I appreciate it if you did not always speak down to me and make me feel bad about my thoughts. It is not nice. Anyways, many people are voting for the Liberal party, and we will have a federal prime minister in a while. What do you think of this?"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, as Tyler refused to answer. She signed in sadness. "Well, at least you cannot say that I did not try."

Brick and Jo were playing pool basketball, and was completely hogging the game from everyone else. She stole the ball form him, and swam to the net, preparing to shoot it in the net. "I don't understand why you don't get that I am always the best Soggy-McGee. You keep on trying, but nothing will come of it. It is somewhat cute, and somewhat sad to see you constantly fail thanks to me." She shot the ball in the net, and it only made the muscular woman's ego grow.

"Let's do another round. I have beaten you in stuff as well. " He recalled, as she passed the ball to him, only for him to pass it back. She started to swim past him, and to attempt to shoot, but he wrapped his harms around her waist, and pulled her into the depths of the pool.

Jo and Brick soon got out of the pool, and engaged in a splash fest "I am SO gonna get you for that one Brick", before she jumped on him.

"Oh man, Jo actually took that huge pole out of her ass and is having fun." Complained Anne Maria, who was swimming around the pool.

The blonde could not help but shoot back a snide remark. "Oh my gosh, Anne Maria did not have as much fat as I thought. Still fat."

Dawn and Scott are sitting separate from everyone in silence, and it was a bit awkward between them before Dawn spoke up. "We need to speak Scott. Today is the mid point of the Couples Therapy, and we have not made a decision yet. Do you want to divorce me, or not? I am tired of this back and forth with you, and this arguing and stuff needs to end."

_Scott was in his confessional. "Things between Dawn and I are very complicated, very complex, and there is a lot to our relationship. It has been a few days since we argued in our sexy pajamas, and we definitely need ta clear some shit up. I am like a teeter totter when it comes to the idea of divorce."_

"It is all your choice, just like everything is your choice."

"Why do you say it like that?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Because with the way you act, and the way you have treated this marriage is why I say that. I have no more feelings for Courtney, but you are not a fucking angel, and you need to keep your fucking witchy family out of my fucking business, out of my fucking farm, out of our fucking income, and out of our fucking marriage, and we could have our chance."

She started to groan in frustration. "I definitely need to keep my parents at a distance, but you need to be respectful, and to love me romantically again. You were such a hopeless romantic, and you were so happy, but things got really bitter, and I miss the way things were Scott. I want to spend time with you, to date, and to enjoy all aspects of life with you."

He looked at her softer face, and felt that he saw the woman he fell in love with in that moment, and whispered in her ear. "I don't really wanna divorce you, but things need to change. I married you for a reason."

* * *

Brick went into Josh's office, with the older man smiling at. "Well good afternoon Brick. Or is it early evening. Anyways, there is a lot that we need to discuss about."

The 23 year old sat down in front of Josh, and looked around awkwardly. "So, what are we supposed to talk about first?"

"Well, talk to me about what your issues are with Jo? What do you like about her? Where do you see things going with her? Any concerns? How do you feel about the issues with her and your mom?"

"Her and my mom is a novel all on its own. My mom tore me a new one for being around her all of Season 4. Jo ended up coming to my house, since apparently we lived near one another, and started to work out with one another. She thought Jo is a bad influence for me, and she lost it when we went steady with one another. When Jo got pregnant, she rushed me off to the war. For the longest time, she would joke that I am gay because Jo looked more masculine than most men, in my mom opinion." He explained, chuckling awkwardly at times.

Josh continued to write things down when Brick was speaking. "Jo did mention that she was a very traditional woman, and that she is very vicious. She mentioned something about a betrothal or something."

The man with the buzzcut could not groan from the memory. "Ugh, affirmative. My mommy tried to get me with a nice soldier's daughter. That is not even my biggest issue with Joanna. She is just...very disrespectful and harsh at times, and it is so unnecessary. I just got tired of her attitude, and left."

"Have you had any issues with her family?"

Brick tried to recall if there was ever an issue with her family. "I am honestly trying to recollect if there was ever an issue with me and her family, and...there has never been an instance. I have met her mother a few times, and she is a lovely lady; completely different from Jo, and her father and I are cool, Him and I work out a lot, and when I was...was an alcoholic, we were drinking buddies."

Josh had to pause form all of this. "What, what, what. WOAH. You and her father were drinking buddies? How did you handle all of this alcoholism?"

"Well, Jo and I were going through things, and he was going through things with his wife. We have a lot in common, and we started drinking with one another. I had so much going on, and the post traumatic stress disorder was getting to me, so I just drank, and drank. I was never violent with her, but it definitely caused a drift between everyone. Definitely my lowest point in my life."

He was getting a lot of information from Brick, and was enjoying this session. "So, what about your father. I recall it was mentioned that he left, and it is very interesting that you have no father figure, and people call you feminine, while Jo has no mother figure really, and she is accused as masculine. Do you do have insecurity issues from having your father leave you and your mother?"

He sighed, as it was a very complicated situation. "I...I do have some issues with my father, but he is gone, and it is done with. He was not a man enough to provide for his woman and his son, and even before that, we saw a lot of...disturbing, disgusting things that he has done, and...ugh, that man is really disgusting. I was...robed of a normal childhood because I had to go to military school, get a few jobs when I was home, and to...provide for my mother. I am just tired of always being the mature one, and always having to deal with that man's rubbish."

_Josh could not help bit shake his head at his confessional. "Of course, Brick has a bunch of father issues. It makes sense as to why he always has to be on top and to be dominated. His mother raised him to be a loving, nurturing creature, where it may disturb some men. I think all of that overtook Brick, and his issues with Jo led him to be an alcoholic. I still want to know a bit more about him and his relationship with Jo during that era. He is not just the perfect nice guy."_

* * *

Josh and Blaineley joined the other 4 couples at the dinner table, and Blaineley wanted to speak. "Well, we are mid way into the season and midway through the entire therapy process. As you all see, Heather and Alejandro has refused to have taken part in today, and refused to leave their room since yesterday's discussion."

"Ugh, let Mr. and Mrs. Evil get the hell out of this place already. They have literally done nothing here, and we all hate those mother fuckers. Just because it is revealed that he fucked his brother and that asian bitch was fat who used fucking bulimia to get thin, does not mean they get to be excused from partaking in this entire therapy process." Jo angrily ranted, tired and irritated with the antics of Heather and Alejandro.

Tyler nodded in agreement, before adding his input. "Honestly, they are a distraction to all of these other couples, and their antics have made things worse for each and every single one of us, and it is UNFAIR that they get to sit in their rooms all day."

"Well, they totally had a mental breakdown earlier today, and my wife and I felt like they needed a break from everything for the day, and all of you need a break from them. How do you all feel about the day off?"

Lightning started to obnoxiously comment like he normally does. "Lightning liked the day off. Lightning got a SIZZLING tan, Lightning felt up his SIZZLING girl, and Lightning played some SIZZLING pool basketball. That relaxation was the best thing for Lightning. SHA-WOOOO. Lightning is tired of talking about relationship bullshit."

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "So now I am your woman."

Blaineley bluntly assured them of the fact. "Well, you bitches better be fucking lucky that we had no material today, cause I can assure you mother fuckers that there will be NO MORE relaxation days. I can promise that all of you will be going through at least 1 mental breakdown each. Blaineley ain't playing with none of yall today."

"Of course. Would not expect anything less of you, Dress-Stuffer." Jo insulted slyly.

Josh wanted to thank them for their efforts. "Well, I know that there has been a lot of stress, tension, arguing, and a physical fight that took place in these 11 days, and the next 10 days will not be any easier. My wife and I thank you for signing up for this show, and putting your all in these therapy sessions, and to confront the issues in your relationships/marriages."


	12. Day 12

**Author's Note**

**This came out a lot earlier than I expected it to, but I wanted to get out my chapters faster. I hope that I can write as fast for the rest of the chapters. I am thinking about making a Season 3 (which would be the final season), but I am not too sure about it to be honest.**

* * *

Josh spoke through the installed speakers that are all through out the house. "Hello couples. This is your ninth last day here, and there is still a lot that needs to be done. Today is...DATE DAY, which means all of you will go on a date with your partner. There will still be individual sessions for Heather and Dawn today. Figure out what you want to do otherwise. A couple needs to leave the house and to engage in a date, while the other 4 will wait here. I will call Heather or Dawn in when I need them to do their individual session with Blaineley and I."

* * *

Dawn and Scott soon left the house, and made their way in the forest, where the married couple set their blanket and food on top of it, before they sat down. "Well, we have not been on a picnic in years."

"I know, and I am ashamed of it Scott. We used to do so many things before we got married, and even shortly after we got married. It is sad how things completely turned left." She revealed, before they looked at the sky. "Remember those stories I would tell you about Astrology, and the sky?"

He looked at her and chuckled. "Ya. Please don't do that." He started taking out a sandwich from the basket, and ate it, as he is speaking. "Remember when we used to go to those mechanical bull riding lessons, and those flower lessons and stuff? Just for fun."

The pale woman smiled from the fond memories. "Yes. It is nice to finally know someone who is not so obsessed with city life, and likes to spend time with the animals, and to enjoy the landscaping. I remember when we would go camping every season for a month. We did a lot of outdoor activities together. When did that stop?"

_Dawn spoke in her confessional. "It is such a sad thing that we used to do so many things together. Scott was actually very adventurous, happy, and interested in trying a bunch of new things. The fame and fortune of being on Total Drama was still fresh, and it got the two of us to do a lot of things. We were nothing like we are now 7 years later."_

"When I...had Chase, and when your parents moved in with us. You have to admit that having to deal with Courtney and the child was an...issue at first. She and I bonded in a way that only parents do. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

Dawn grabbed some stuff to eat, and soon started to speak. "When was the last time you meditated?"

The redhead sighed jokingly. "It's been 6 and a half years since I have down all of that stretching, and that HMMMM ing, and all of those weird positions and stuff. Remember, that was when I came out of that lame-o robot suit."

_"I never expected for her to be the one to help me outside of that robot suit. Easily one of my lowest points in my entire life, and she got me through it. Now one of my other low moments of my life involved the last 3 years of our marriage. She finally admitted she is not right all the time." The farmer vented to himself in the confessional._

She grabbed his arms, signalling him to get up. "Well, let's do it now. It is time for you to find your center again."

"Ugh, not right now Dawn. I just ate." Scott grumbled, only to see her give him the stern face, which he of course chuckled at before he got up.

Dawn smiled at her husband, and started to give directions for them to follow. "Try to touch your hands with your feet." The pair started their stretching activities, which was more enjoyable than either thought; to be actually cordial with one another.

* * *

_"Heather and I do everything over the top. Our homes are big and lavish, our clothes are overly expensive, we are overly good looking people, our wedding was overly huge, and our dates are no different. Overly fun, overly stylish, and overly sexy. So I took her dancing." The latin man bragged in his confessional._

Alejandro and Heather went to a salsa dance center, and they were primping their dancing clothes. He checked out his wife, and the red dress that hugged her perfectly. "I have to say Heather, you look as radiant as ever. That bold red makes the pale skin glow, and it hugs your curves. Mmph."

She could not help but moan from his eyes not leaving her body, as she got up to grab his hands. "You are telling me something that I already know. Come on. But I have to say, those muscle-god shirts make my legs tremble every single time."

"Nothing that I didn't know already senorita." He hissed back, as they got up, and linked their hands between one another, getting ready to dance. He took out a rose, and placed it in his mouth, causing her to laugh. "It is traditional."

They started to slowly dance to the music, before she started speaking. "Ahh, it is so nice to get away from those filthy imbeciles, and to enjoy the company of someone worthy. Just my husband and I." They pranced around the room with little to no effort.

"Let's not stress on them anymore than we need to, and focus on the rhythm that we have; on the dance floor and off the dance floor. I cannot help but relish in your presence, and scent, and touch." Alejandro hissed through his mouth, and through the rose that his mouth is holding. He spins her with no effort, before pulling her back against his hard body.

Heather could not help but coo from his swift words and moves, and started to shimmy all over him "You are getting me worked up so bad senor.", before jumping and wrapping both of her legs around his waists. "This is the life that we should be living. The smooth, sexy, sophisticated but wild life of salsa."

"I have no objections to that." He seethed softly, before watching her flip her arms and back in the air, causing him to think of the idea of spinning them both around, before pulling her back up. "We are creating our own dance. After we get the money situation worked through, we can live the extravagant lifestyle, travel from home to home, vacation to vacation, and do whatever we please."

* * *

Dawn entered Josh's office, and greeted him and his wife with a handshake. "Good morning Joshua and Mildred. I am thrilled to take part in an individual session today."

Blaineley could not help but glare at the pale woman for calling her by her real name. "Listen, don't you ever call me that again. So, tell us about your thoughts on your marriage with Scott? How was your date with him?"

"It was actually...very nice. We both talked things through, and while there is a LONG process for us to be where we were in our individual happiness and our happiness in this relationship, we both took responsibility for our actions. We used to do so many things together, so it was nice for us to just go out on a date, and to do whatever we please. But i will say that just because the past day or so has been nice, I will not forget the months and the years of hell that our marriage was."

Josh asked her a question that he felt was really important. "Well, it has been mentioned that your parents caused a rift in your marriage. Can you explain what you think that means?"

_"My parents are good people. It is unfortunate that Scott does not really like them at the moment, but they read people like an open book, and usually, they are not wrong about what they think about someone." Dawn revealed in her confessional._

She easily answered the question. "Well, they moved into our house 2 years ago, after they lost their home, so I of course gave them a place to live. They did not want me to have a baby with Scot because he was treating me horribly, and all of the drama with Courtney was still there. He constantly made fun of the wicca religion, which they did not like either. Surprisingly, Scott asked them to help run the farm, because he was struggling to do so himself, and he had some other things to do, and when they made his farm more successful than ever, he became resentful. He used to respect my religion, but that completely changed."

"So, do you have any strain or resentment towards your parents or childhood?"

The pale woman started to bite her lips in a nervous state. "Well, I have had a very close relationship with them growing up, and I am still close to them. They taught me everything I know about my religion, and life lessons and stuff. They want to see me do well, and are very protective of me, so when they met Scott, and read his auras, they were very vocal in their opinions and their actions to protect me. I do not judge him for being a christian, so I would appreciate to have that same respect. I had a pretty lonely childhood, and it is hard for me to give up on things that I have grown to know for such a long time. My faith is a part of who I am, and I am not going to give that up for anyone."

Josh wanted to bring up some points that Scott told him. "Well, your husband thinks that you are a perfectionist and a control freak. Do you think that is one of the reasons why your relationship is deteriorating?"

"I..I HAVE to control certain things. Scott is a very lazy man, and he does not care about a lot of things. When it comes to his custody battle, I push him to do more so he can have his child on a more regulate basis. I have helped him a lot, and he is very ungrateful to my efforts. I put the effort in the marriage. I feel unwanted by him, and that is something that NO woman wants to feel, and it is the worst feeling for a woman to ever have. I know I am flawed, and I am trying to fix them. There needs to be 50/50 in the marriage, and it has not been like that in...a long time." Dawn explained thoroughly.

_Josh could not help but shake his head in his confessional. "It still baffles me that Dawn and Scot end up being together, and they have so many issues that it is overwhelming to me. She needs to separate her parents from Scott, and he needs to move on from Courtney, and to stop rubbing it in his wife's face. It is destroying them both inside and out."_

* * *

Brick and Jo went to the gym, which is a weird place to go out on for a so called date, but both needed to be in a proper gym after the stress they have been dealing with. Jo and Brick were putting on their punching gear, as he put on gloves, that she would use as punching targets. She went on to punch the targets, and vented to him. "Ahh. It feels so great to be in a familiar atmosphere. The gym is always my favorite place to be. Those pansies are pissing me the fuck off, and the spilling out your emotions stuff is tiring as hell."

He held the pads, as she continued punching him. "Yeah, I can tell, because you cursed me out for everything last week, and fought Anne Maria. You are very deprived. The gym at the Couples Therapy house sucks. It would have been nice if you told me that you were Lightning's personal trainer."

_Jo complained in her confessional. "BOO fucking HOO Brick. I fucked someone else when we broke up. I made extra money when you were off during the war. GET OVER IT. Ass you can see, this venting Couples Therapy thing is wearing me out man. I have never had to talk so much during my entire life, and spilling your inner feelings is a mess to go through. Brick is so whiny at times. Shit."_

She rolled her eyes when that was mentioned, causing her to punch harder against him. "Uh, NOT with that shit again. At the end of the day, it brought in A LOT of money for us. You don't CONSTANTLY hear me bringing up you and Dawn, so drop it. Let's switch. You need to practice your punching."

He gave her the pads that he was wearing, and started punching them. "I really wish you let me take you to a nice restaurant. Or a fashion show for a date. You never like it when I want to do romantic things for you. We can't go to the gym for everything Joanna."

"I continue to tell you to NOT call me that Sissy-McGee." Jo hissed, as she punched him harder. "You have changed A LOT since you have dated Dawn. You NEVER cared about how I dress, where we go for dates and stuff until after you fucked that pixie raw. I am not gonna put in makeup, wear a bunch of mini skirts, thongs and tank tops, and I don't like fashion shows. I just like a good run at the gym."

_"She is so mean at times, and it is so unnecessary. Sissy McGee? If I said something as mean to her that she did to me, she would be losing her crap, but it is fine for her to constantly disrespect me. She needs to take my thoughts and opinions seriously. Not everything is negative Joanna. Maybe she needs to step away from the gym for dates." Brick complained in his confessional._

Brick was a bit taken aback by her outburst. "Where are you even getting this from? You have never been so all over the place before Jo."

She took off her gloves, and signaled him to follow her. "I don't know. I want one thing, and then some small shit starts to bother me, but I don't like that you want to take me on nature walks, tell me to dress more fancy and have a wider variety of clothing, and it is since you dated her. I get it, you dated outside of me, but I am not that type of woman."

"I don't know what you want Jo. You want to be romanticized and stuff, and expect me to do things for you, that you don't tell me to do, but when I want us to try something different, you freak out. It is like you are jealous of other girls."

"That is overly preposterous Pea-Brain."

* * *

_Lindsay excitedly explained in her confessional. "I wanted to take Tyler to the mall for our date because it is such a magical place. We had so much fun in the mall beforehand. Hehe. Tyler and I went to try on clothes, though I did want to have some...of our own fun in the change rooms, but he said it was unclassy."_

Lindsay and Tyler decided to go to the mall, and they were both playing around in the change rooms. She was awaiting him to see if an outfit he chose looked good on him. "I wonder what is taking Ty Ty so long. Are you doing this so I can join you in the change rooms? That lady-looking guy said that it is not allowed."

He was complaining from his change room. "I do not want to come out to show you and the cameras with me only in a tight brief that you chose out. I am putting on a different outfit." Tyler managed to put on an outfit with no trouble, and came out awkwardly. "How do they look?"

She looked at the outfit, which had really tight skinny jeans, which were clearly killing his man parts, and a v-shirt that was way too tight on him, and showing off his figure. As Lindsay bit her lip, she assured him "That is sooo sexy. Let's go.", and grabbed his hand, as she ran out of the store.

"Lindsay, you need to pay for the outfits first." He mentioned in panic, as both were wearing unpaid clothes from the store. She stopped in her tracks, and soon went through her purse, and handed a cashier about $100 before running to somewhere else. He did not even know where they ended up, before she forced them to sit down on the water fountain. He sighed at the eagerness and the slight craziness of his girlfriend. "Wow Lindsay. We have been all over the mall. We were at the arcade, then got a bunch of candy, and fooled around in the change rooms. You're in a mood today."

The blonde blushed from his compliment "Thanks honey bun.", before taking out a few coins and handing him some. "I heard from these random clowns that if you put coins in a fountain, you get to wish for a lot of things, so I want us to do this. You go first. And you have to say it out loud."

He grabbed a coin, and looked at her before turning to the fountain, saying his wish aloud "I wish...I wish that we can...finally have a child. After all of the struggles that we had with that, down to my injuries, and your miscarriages, it is something that is clear that is missing, and I know that it is something to be proud of to be a parent.", before throwing it in. He decided to do another one. "I also hope that I can be the man that Lindsay wants me to be."

"Those are so good. Okay, my turn." She excitedly said to her boyfriend, before revealing her wish. "I wish that I was smart, so people can take me seriously, and so Tyler can take me seriously." She tossed a coin in the fountain before proceeding with her second wish. "Another wish of mine is that Ty Ty and I can have a baby, and have our own money without our parents being nosey.", and tossing another coin in the fountain.

_"I...I could not believe her wish. I...I never realized that she was feeling that way. Wishing to be smart? I never thought she would care for something like that. I really make her feel like that? That is sad." The jock went over aloud in his confessional._

* * *

Heather entered Josh's office, clearly not in the happiest mood. "I had a brilliant time with my husband. Sad that it had to be cut short so I can meet with the two of you today. Ask away?"

"Wow. She is actually willing for us to ask her things." Blaineley chuckled, before getting right to the good stuff. "So, you have an apparently good marriage with Alejandro, correct?" Heather nodded in agreement. "But if that is so true, than why would you sleep with his brother, his worst enemy that you KNOW he hates? Why did you get SO furious when your money issues were exposed? Why did you get so defensive when your weight issues were mentioned? Why?"

"Listen Plastic-Face, my financial state with Alejandro is no one's business, and because of you, it is all out there, though there are still some fabrications in there. But yes, I did sleep with Jose. Alejandro and I were going through a really bad spot, and he left me for some pathetic reason, so I moved onto his brother. We got to know one another, and I even let him take me, but I never liked him. I wanted to teach AL a lesson to not fuck with me, and that he IS replaceable. Jose did help pay off a lot of our loans, which I knew Alejandro hated. I knew it. My husband likes to fuel me, piss me off. Use my anger against me, so I did the same thing, and let me tell you, it is such a turn on." She explained with no remorse, but with a hint of pleasure in her statement as she went on and on.

Josh could not believe that she was proud of what just came out of her mouth. "It is like you are thriving off of this like it is an accomplishment. Do you realize how unhealthy your relationship is? Do you even realize what your husband thinks of you? Do you REALLY WANT to always be on a battlefield with your husband?"

"Whatever. Since you think you know our marriage and him so well, tell me what you know about him."

The middle aged man, flipped through his papers from his interview with Alejandro, and read off of it. "He said that you are an emotional mess, and that you are a tainted woman."

She froze before clearly getting annoyed. "Tainted? Like something is wrong with me? I am an emotional mess? I am so sick and tired of him always making it seem like I am some crazy bitch, like Izzy. I am perfectly fine, do you understand that? No matter what my family says about me, I am normal, and I am fine. I bet Alejandro said that because I flipped on him when he asked me again to buy him a new credit card, so he can go shopping."

"Let's get to your family. What is the deal with them?" Blaineley asked.

"They never liked me, and I could care less about them. I was always some joke or a disappointment to them. Whatever. It is not my fault that I became more successful than all of them. They would literally complain to me about not looking asian enough, or white enough. Hello, I am 1/4 white, and 3/4 asian. They are a bunch of hypocrites, who are jealous. I got good grades, was on all of the popular teams, and I made a WHOLE lot of money as a reality star. They mentioned something about me and Alejandro having a Frozen Heart or something. They were not there for me when I was...curvier, and are even more hateful now. I was nothing but an accident that happened. They did not want me anyways."

_"I am going to say it right now. I would be surprised if Alejandro and Heather make it through the long run. Both are so out of touch with their feelings and reality. It is pathetic, and they always play the blame game. Their entire relationship is a battlefield, and it is extremely toxic. I hope they both realize that." The therapist said in his confessional._

* * *

Anne Maria had Lightning take her to an italian restaurant, and she was eating really messy; chewing as she spoke to him. "This is the good stuff. Bada boom baby. Don't you like the spaghetti, and the fettuccine? It has been SOO LONG since you have taken me to a date that was not just a signal for you fucking me."

He was watching his date get sauce all over her mouth, and was getting queasy from her picking up a meatball that dropped from the table, and ate it. "Ugh, clean up. What the hell is wrong with you? We are in public. You'll ruin my image."

She was shook by the way he snapped, causing her to grab a napkin and wipe herself up. "Sorry. Geez" They sat in silence for a bit, before she started a tense discussion. "We need to speak about it hot stuff. Why won't you officially and publicly call me your girlfriend? We have been together for about 5 years now."

"Lightning didn't want to have this discussion, but you deserve to know the truth. The reason is; you are a crazy person when mad, and that ain't right. You are not gonna be hitting Lightning, and think it is okay. No one is the boss of Lightning."

_"This bitch is crazy as fuck. It is hot at times, but she is still crazy. Lightning ain't gon take her to places overly public when she can pop off at any time. Act like a housewife, and you will be treated like a housewife. Act like a ghetto girl, and you'll be treated like lower class." The athlete spoke in the confessional._

"I hit you because you do a lot of bullshit that warrants a slap. And you act like you have no temper either. It is ridiculous." She replied before eating again. "Why aren't you eating? This is some good stuff."

He looked at the food, and poked it around. "This food is unhealthy for this athlete's sculpture of a body. Lightning never said that he did not have a temper. He does whatever the hell he wants to do, and right now, he ain't feeling it."

Anne Maria bitterly replied as she ate. "Well, you need to stop saying all of that when I am about to fuck you then, and when I am with another man. That shit gets tiring. I don't like being treated like a whore, and I don't like you embarrassing me with...bitches like Jo coming all up in my face." She felt his hands slip up inside of her legs, which easily became a distraction.

Lightning smiled, as he knew that this was gonna work out on his favor; playing with her thighs, and nibbling on her ear. She could not help but moan. "No...not in public darling. You can't be doing that stuff here. Take you...your hands off my...my leg."

_Anne Maria could not help but coo in her confessional. "Ooohh baby. He always finds a way to turn me on, even when I am really mad. I am a prize, and he is about to realize it. He loves me, and I know he loves it. He could leave if he didn't want me, but he never does."_


	13. Day 13

All 5 of the couples ended up at the backyard, with many shocked about Alejandro and Heather appearing, with Jo having no issue commenting on. "Well, well, well. Vile and viler finally managed to come out and to join the rest of us after 3 days."

"Well, if you had some ugly things that were said about your family, than you would understand, but wait...your mother abandoned you, and your father is a drunk like your boyfriend." Heather retaliated, as she sat down on the couch.

Alejandro whispered in her ear, clearly feeling the tension "You need to calm it down seniorita.", only for her to smack his hand off her.

"After the crap you told Josh about me, you are on my bad side as well. Don't tempt me." She seethed, causing Alejadro to be in minor shock.

_Heather's arms were crossed in her confessional. "Yes, I am very annoyed with my husband after I found out what he has been saying about me to Josh. It is not cool to try to make me look crazy. If he wants to play that game, I can play it too."_

Josh and Blaineley entered the backyard in their wedding outfits, happier than ever. "HELLO clients. As you can see, my amazing hubby and I are dressed in our wedding outfits because today's discussion is about...MARRIAGE. And we are also going to renew our vows. Isn't that AMAZING?" Blaineley announced, only for no one to show an ounce of care outside of Josh.

He went on to explain more about the discussion. "Most people who are in a relationship or believes in love want the main goal of marriage, which is a sentimental bod not only spiritually, but emotionally and legally tying two lovers together. Two of you couples are the only ones who actually experienced the act of marriage. I want to hear your thoughts on your wedding, and your experience with marriage, maybe to give some insight on how hard marriage really is."

"Advice from Alejandro and Heather. HAHAHAHAHA." Tyler obnoxiously laughed.

Scott decided that it is time to speak up. "Well, Dawn and I only got married like 4 years ago. It was a small wedding in the middle of the forest. It was supposed to be small, but the paparazzi of course managed to sneak into our wedding. We only had a few close friends, and both of our families there. There was a lot of witchy ceremonies that were done, which creeped out ma family. Paps crapped his pants. Soon enough, my parents lost it because they did not get to have their wedding at the church, and there was no stuff from their religion that was in the wedding, while Dawn's wicca had a few ceremonies."

_"Half of the time, I cannot even believe that I married Dawn, and put up with all of this shit for so long. I had a tough life before I was on Total Drama, but things are out right gutter in our marriage, but I can do gutter the best of them all." The redhead went over in his confessional._

Dawn could only nod her head in embarrassment from the recollection of their wedding. "We had no honeymoon though, and went on with our daily lives right after. It is not like we could afford to go on a honeymoon anyways. We are still trying to pay things off from our wedding because we were that broke. Courtney gave birth on our wedding day too, so it was a very eventful wedding. Marriage overall has been a challenge for us, because we have an illegitimate child, a crazy baby mother to deal with, a lot of bills, and his crazy ex girlfriend. Marriage is a lot of work, and a completely different thing than a normal relationship."

"I am confused. Why don't you two file for a divorce already? There is no way in hell you two are the marriage we all are supposed to look up to." Alejandro bitterly complained; completely bored.

Anne Maria could not help but roll her eyes. "And we all are supposed I look up yours and Heather's marriage? What a complete joke."

The farmer could not help but throw a snappy comment at the arrogant spaniard. "Oh, and a marriage where you and your wife share and toss time another your family members for a rendez-vous, and who values the TRUE meaning of incest is supposed to be one of inspiration? Please, explain how WONDERFUL your incestuous marriage."

Josh stopped things before they got too hectic. "Okay, CALM IT with those jokes you all. We will get to Alejandro and Heather's marriage later. Tyler and Lindsay, you two were married. What caused your divorce? Are you two interested in remarrying? What is your overall opinion on marriage?"

"Well, Lindsay and I divorced because she was cheating on me. I was tired of the constant embarrassment, humiliation, and shame that her a films brought me and my family. She did not respect me and did not understand how her flirty actions hurt me. And honestly, I do not want to get married to her again." Tyler vented a bit too harshly, shocking many.

_Lindsay was in a somber mood in her confessional. "I do not like the way Tyler has treated me these past few days. He's not listening to me, and he just seems so...boring and grumpy. Just the way he speaks to me makes me feel really bad, and like he repelishes me...no, that is not the word. Is resent the word? I don't know."_

"How do you feel about that Lindsay?" Blaineley asked.

She was trying not to cry, before she retaliated to him. "Tyler, you did this yourself. You...you treated me like a sex toy. The candy for the arm, and told me to flirt with those...old, fat, creepy, ugly, mean men for your crappy father. I...I had to go to Beth and Justin for comfort. And I told you that I was ra...rap..."

He immediately cut her off. "But this is the second time you have done this. You have slept with Chris...CHRIS. You didn't take our marriage seriously the first time, so why would I enter into that as well. You are making it seem like I was your pimp and sold you off. If anything, I was the arm candy. I was the one known as Lindsay's man. Until you truly comprehend and understand what marriage is, and comprehend means understand, we won't be married again."

_"Have you ever felt like this was this small thing that was bothering you about something or someone? It is fine at first, but as time goes on, that small annoyance becomes so huge and becomes a constant appearance, that it just bothers you? Lindsay's carelessness is that. She Does. Not. Get. It. Everything I do is always overshadowed because I am the less known one, or because I put up with everything. I am in my mid 20s, and I am simply over certain things about her stupid behavior." The wannabee athlete revealed in his confessional, before letting out a big sigh._

"S...stop with this...MEANNESS, this...Aggressive stuff. I am NOT dumb Tyler. I do know what marriage is...You told me that...you wanted to...marry me. Is all of this a LIE? I have been a good person to you Tyler, and I am not even a person to you. What happened to you Tyler? You changed SO MUCH." The blonde started to weep.

He was trying hard not to yell at her, but it was really hard. "And you HAVEN'T changed. At. All, which is the big issue. Learn the value of marriage, and them I will reconsider marrying you."

She turned her body away from him, as she grumbled to him. "You won't do anything without your daddy's permission, and your daddy is a mean, grumpy old man."

Blaineley could not help but smirk at their little argument. "I can see how marriage is a sensitive topic for you two. Brilliant. I wanted the fight to be even bigger though."

Josh just chose to ignore Blaineley at the moment. "Just forget what my careless wife said. It is about time you two finally expressed your opinions to one another, and to not run from confrontation, and not run from telling one another the truth. Now it is time for Anne Maria and Lightning to express their opinions on marriage, which I won't expect there to be much since they don't have the normal relationship."

"Lightning ain't thinking about marriage. Lightning just finished university and got a major football deal. Lightning is 23 years old, and Lightning is having fun. Marriage is for old people."

_Alejandro was out of words, and had his mouth open in his confessional. "Oh. My. Goodness. He did not just say that. I...I am out of words for that one."_

_Jo was laughing in her confessional about Lightning. "OH MY GOODNESS. He NEVER fails to out-dumb himself. Whenever I think he can't get more ignorant and dumb he...he BLOWS me away. Him and diaper-butt are the PERFECT pairing. HAHAHAHAHA."_

"Gee. Thanks for the stereotype bub." The bottle-blonde middle-aged woman commented irritably. "Anne Maria?"

The tanned woman was doing her makeup, and making kisses faces to her hand mirror, before she put it away. She explained nonchalantly. "Lightning can say whatever the hell he wants. He says the complete opposite when he is fucking me. He told me not to see anyone else just last night. Anyways, I want to ha e an all out Italian wedding when I do get married. Like those 80s weddings. I am not opposed to open marriages though."

Her boyfriend turned to her, and tapped her shoulder obnoxiously. "What? You want all of those ugly weddings? Why are you even thinking about marriage? You are young. Marriage is something no one takes seriously anyways." Everyone just gave him a side eye from his comment. "What? It's true. Half of people's marriages break up. But Lightning don't have no issue with her offer."

"Whateva. We can not get married, we can get married. It ain't a big deal to me. We are happy either way. He could just give me a huge ring, and I would be fine. He don't but a house to his other girls, so I am the main, and I am the wifey."

Josh had a dumb founded look on his face from watching Anne Maria and Lightning talk for the last few minutes. "Wow...you two manage to make the concept of marriage even more trashy. Open marriage? Really? Can we move onto someone else please. Heather and Alejandro, you two are married. Please explain to everyone else the power, the sentimental value and the bond that it brings to a couple."

Heather went to sit on Alejandro's lap, before romanticizing their story. "Our wedding was such a beautiful affair. I am sure you all saw our Barcelona wedding all over the press. It was a smart thing that no one from Total Drama is there. We have a marriage based off of mutual respect, love, and passion, unlike all of you."

_"Well, I do not want to be mean, but...Alejandro and Heather is not my idea of a healthy, happy, inspiring marriage. I can see it all in their auras , and their attitudes. They are nothing to look up to." The wiccan elaborated in her confessional._

"So, stealing one another's family members for the bed, stealing one another's money, and blackmailing one another constantly is a worthy, respectful marriage? Dr. Evil and his Wicked Witch from Hell is crazier than I thought." Jo laughed.

Heather could not help but smirk. "Well, it is more than what you and Mama's boy got, bitch. As I was saying, things were blissful, before Alejandro started talking behind my back, trying to say I am crazy to therapists, and saying a bunch of our businesses to these people."

Jo could not help but put on fake sympathy for her. "Aww. Justin 2.0 finally realized what a blood seeking tramp you are? How unfortunate."

"Is that what you are so upset about mi amour? You were never good at criticism, especially with having a perfecto husband." The Spanish man smoothly explained, letting the words fall out of his mouth. "We are here because you are so...disoriented with the fact that I am not the reason why things went south."

Heather dug her nails in his arms, as she spat out through her clenched teeth. "Remember that one time you decided to mess with our marriage, and remember what happened to your silky smooth skin? You were in and out of the doctors office for a weep and a half. Jose really did has a good trick of two up his sleeve he taught me."

He sent a threatening glare her way before forcing a smile to everyone else. "Well, our marriage has went on for 4 and a half years, and it is still strong."

"Try to not bore us Brick and Jo, and please hurry this up." Demanded Blaineley.

"Since I am the straight shooter, I will keep it real. Brick does not want to be married, because of his old ass mother, and cause of some other bullshit. And I am not stressing for all of that."

Lightning could not help but send a snide remark about his trainer's relationship "DUHH, it is because Jo is Brick's cover up to think he is straight", before him and Anne Maria laughed.

She could not help but softly hit Lightning's arm, too humored by his comment. "Oh my gosh babe, that is so funny. But I think SHE is using HIM as the beard."

Dawn showed some clear irritation with their immaturity. "Can you two stop with your shameless, distasteful comments? You two are so self absorbed, it is painful to watch."

Brick just chose to ignore them. "Why would Jo and I think about marriage when we just got back together? The last thing Jo cares about is being tied to me like that at the moment."

"You were telling me before we broke up that you wanted us to get married, but as soon as your bitch mother flipped out, you never even touched the topic again."

His annoyance grew with her constant disrespect. "You need to stop speaking about my mother like that. It is bad when you talk like that to me, but I will NOT tolerate you speaking to that about an elder. You need to learn to respect her Joanna. It is a huge issue, and I am not going to put up with this any longer. And she knows a lot, so I took her advice when it came to the engagement idea."

_"Ya know, I actually feel kinda bad for Brick. That hairy bitch is just so mean to him, and she deserves to get socked in the face for how she humiliates him. Brick is actually a good guy, and it is annoying to watch her constantly badger and make fun of him." Anne Maria explained softly in her confessional._

She started to get more and more annoyed and irritated. "You seriously need to stop having your mother rule your life. I get it if you do not want to get married, but I will NOT let that psychopath decide that for you OR for I. You bitch about me not thinking you are man enough, but you ALWAYS ACT like that time and time again, and this is a CLEAR example. Do you even believe in marriage?"

"Of course I do. I do not know why you would even ask that. I believe that the point of getting into a relationship is to reach the end goal of being married. You need to stop emasculating me, and to stop trying to control everything. You never even expressed a big interest in marriage anyways."

Josh had a grin on his face from the meeting. "Well, it seems like most of you have the same idea about marriage. Scott, Dawn, Alejandro, and Heather are already married, so they clearly believe in marriage. Lightning and Anne Maria are disgustingly open to open marriages, Brick and Jo are not rushing to be married, but his mother did influence a major decision when it came to that, and Tyler finally revealed to her as to why he is not marrying her, and it was clearly eye opening for her. This conversation is ended."

* * *

Heather and Alejandro immediately went to lock themselves back into their rooms, and sh immediately tore him a new one. "REALLY Al? You told Josh that I am a tainted woman? What the hell is that about? I am sick of these damn games from you. You know what you were doing when you were telling everyone everything, and when you were talking to Josh."

"Heather, I did not say anything bad, I had to say something to him. And it is true that you are more emotional than you let on chica." He explained, trying to be seductive with his tone, caressing her face, which she quickly slapped.

She quickly went to slip into her bed, and turned away from him. "Why would you tell them about Jose? Why would you do that and slut shame me in front of the entire world with all of these cameras? You think I don't know how these shows work? Put one thing somewhat scandalous, and your rep is destroyed forever. I went to BAT for you with that Chlamydia issue when Bridgette said it last year on this show, and with your rape.."

"SHUT UP. We will NOT discuss that any more, do you understand. You will not air out shit about my family, like you tried to do a few days ago. I am tired of it. I ma tired of arguing with you." Alejandro demanded, before sitting beside her and grabbing her hands He assured her needingly. "We need to stick together, and we need to stop arguing. At least on here. We need to get through the next week here, and it is gonna be hell."

"You know, you are right babe." She realized before kissing him. An idea popped through her head, ad she rushed to grab the phone, and started dialing, before putting it in her ear. "Sierra. I know things became a bit...heated since the last time we spoke, but you will see why we were when you watch this show."

The dryness from Sierra's voice was extremely clear from the other end of the phone. "You clearly did not call to apologize, since that is so not how you or Alejandro are. What do you want?"

"What are you doing?" He mouthed to Heather.

She mouthed back to him, so Sierra would not hear. Get a notepad. I am putting her on speaker". Alejandro grabbed a pen and paper, as Heather put her phone on speaker, clearing her voice so she can form a soft, sympathetic voice. "You know, this therapy has taught me so much about helping others and I learned a lot about myself and Alejandro, and I want to help the others find themselves as well. Could you give me information that could help me confront them about the truth and the stuff they need to get through?"

"Wow. Heather being generous? I know you a lot better than that, and I am your publicist, so your manipulations won't work on me. But I will tell you stud about the others that you want to know."

* * *

All of the others are somewhere in the backyard hanging out and talking, with Jo and Lightning separating themselves, from running all around the backyard. "It's about time that you get back into shape Jock-strap. This place probably made all of us gain some weight. You are in your first year in the major football league, and you cannot afford to even gain a few pounds. You're always more serious about working out than Brick is."

"Why are you even with him? He is such a punkass and there's word that he is sleeping with some of those military men." The jock asked as he was running around.

Jo punched him on his arm for that comment, before explaining herself. "He is not gay, and trust me, he is obsessed with me, so I know he's not gay. I can and will ask you the same thing again. Why are you with that Jersey tramp. You know she will leave your ass as soon as she sees a richer guido."

He rolled his eyes from her complaint. "She ain't that bad Jo. She puts it down though, and she knows how to party. And I seen her chug down almost an entire wine bottle once. Best partier and drinker I ever met."

"Ugh, I feel so bad for that kid man. His mother is a drunk, a druggie, and a whore. You really should not be bragging about your druggie habits, you know. You need to be on tip top shape if I can make some good money off of you, and so you can get those football cheques."

Anne Maria and Lindsay were in lounge chairs, and the tanned woman could not help but glare at Lightning and Jo. "I wanna know what those two are speaking about? I don't trust that man looking animal near my man."

Lindsay took off her sunglasses, and took out her sunscreen to put all over herself, as she wanted to give Anne Maria advice. "Being jelly is not a good thing Maria. I think Lightning just wants you to calm it down, stop being with many people, and to be the fun girl he loves about you. I do think he loves you."

"Thanks doll. You know, I should tone it down. My child shouldn't see his mom going crazy over that...thing called Jo over there. Hand me the sunscreen, can you tots?" She asked the blonde, who gave it to her, and Anne Maria started pouring it all over herself. She noticed the somber attitude of Lindsay, which is so rare. "Why are you so sad? You're always so happy, and all over your man or whateva. Mad that he said that he don't wanna marry you?"

The eyes of the blue eyed woman grew instantly sad, trying not to get too emotional. "I...I don't know what happened Anne Maria. Yesterday, I tried to speak to him about serious things, like the news, and politics, and he...he almost laughed at me. I know I am not the smartest, but I want to talk to him more about kissing, and money, and sex, and shopping, you know? He is so mad after the incident with Justin. Look at him with Scrappy? He does not even care". She pointed at Tyler, who was playing with Scott in the pool, throwing water on him.

Dawn and Brick are laying on the grass, as they are just watching the sky. "Ahh. Nothing like looking at the baby blue sky and those fluffy clouds. How are you feeling Dawn about everything here?"

She sighed happily, as she told her ex/current friend about her marriage. "Well, Scott is being nicer to me, but there is still a lot we need to deal with. It was nice to know that he actually does want to work on or marriage, and that he truly is over Courtney. During date day yesterday, I actually felt a positive spirit come from Scott, and it was so strange, since it is rare for him to be happy. We used to do so much together, and yesterday's date was a nice reminder of that. What about you?"

"Jo thinks that my mother is the reason why things have been rockier than a min field in our relationship, but it is really her attitude. She is always this tough girl with this tough and in-your-face exterior. She can be soft, but it is a HUGE phobia, and will lash out when she feels afraid, or when she is actually emotional. I am glad we took a break, so we realize that we do miss one another. She is also afraid that I will go back into that alcoholic man I was a few years ago." He explained sadly.

"I do remember that. You let her father tell you that drinking is the way to handle your stress. Well it is a good thing that you went to war to clear up your image, and to rehabilitate yourself from that stag you were in. I can tell that she really loves you, deep down Brick."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that is another chapter. We are almost 2/3 through the story, and there is still a lot that will happen. All I have to say about the next chapter is...CHAOS. It might be worse than Jo and Anne Maria's fight. I am not saying that there is violence, but there WILL be a few emotional breakdowns, and some vulgar words thrown across.**

**I know that this season is a lot more mean spirited than the last season, but remember that this cast is more vulgar than the last one, and the only nice ones in this season are Dawn, Brick, Tyler, and Lindsay.**

**And about the ROTI fic I am doing, you will have to wait a few days for the final chapter to come out, since I want to publish it at the same time I publish the first chapter of the spinoff called "Pahkitew High, 2014-2015".**


	14. Day 14

**Author's Note**

**This is most likely the vilest chapter of anything I have ever written, and the most vile thing I will ever write in my life, so this is a warning. This cast is filled with a lot of angry, selfish, violent people, so expect some stuff tho be said, and some actions to take place. CRAZYY.**

* * *

The 10 couples woke up late, as it was almost noon, and they are now looking around to eat. "Where is all of the food? There is none here. You would think that Josh and Blaineley would have enough production money to go get fucking groceries. Heather complained before she slammed the cupboard.

Lightning quickly got up and went through the counters, and slowly realized that there is no food. No, seriously. What the fuck is this all about?" He started yelling to the camera that he saw through the hole. "YO JOSH. GIVE US SOME FUCKING FOOD. LIGHTNING AIN'T NICE WHEN HE'S HUNGRY."

Lindsay went into the fridge, and the only thing she saw was a bunch of fancy wine bottles, which she picked up and placed on the counter. "Ooh, we have a bunch of champagne. How pretty."

Tyler went up to get 10 wine glasses for all of them, before she poured the champagne in the glasses. "Ahhh yeah baby. I could definitely benefit from this drink, and I know you all can too. Come up everyone."

Everyone but Brick went up to grab a glass, and they noticed that he did not to to get a drink. Anne Maria went to chug her drink, and started to feel the buzz already. "WOOH. That is some good stuff. Come on Brickkyy boo. Have a drink." She grabbed a cup, and tried to force him to drink it.

He pushed the glass away. "I can't Anne Maria. It is against my morals to drink it."

"What a bitch. He has said MANY times that he is an alcoholic. You are a ticking bitch for that...for that one." His girlfriend complained to her, as she was chugging her own drink down.

He saw everyone voice the alcohol down, and could not bear to watch the sight of them drugging themselves, especially because they had no good in their systems. "Well, I am not watching this go down."

_Brick could not help but shake his head in the confessional. "As I saw that there was nothing but alcohol to be found in the kitchen, I knew that this day was not going to go well."_

_"I am GOOD. Getting the cast drunk will make for some great results." Blaineley bragged in her confessional._

* * *

It has been a few hours, and everyone is at the table, waiting for Josh and Blaineley to come back from wherever they were to get them food. Alejandro was whispering to Dawn, as he placed his hand to caress her arm. "So Dawn, how are things with you and Scott? Things comfortable between you and him again. You deserved to know the truth, so I was glad to tell you what he said."

She felt uncomfortable with him touching her, so she swiftly removed his hand. "Please do not touch me like that again Alejandro."

Scott heard what his wife said, and turned his head to aggressively look at Alejandro. "What the HELLL are you doing to my wife you PUNKASS? I...I thought that you have...you have a PERRRRFEEECCCCT WIFE who could suit all your needs. And...and what about them BITCCCCHHHHEEESSSS you use for your sex studies? I will FUCK you up."

"Calm it down Senorrrrr. I am just easing Dawn from all of the stress and the lack of love that YOU have shown to her, which you have given to Courtney. Is this the way you treat the woman who raises your child more than you do?" Alejandro replied, smirking at the anger that was building in Scott so quickly though he could not deny that the alcohol was running through his veins as well.

Josh and Blaineley entered the house with a bunch for chinese food, as Scott went to slam his hands on. "SHUT UP ABOUT MY CHILD. JUST because your family hates you, and your CUNT WIFE does not want to reproduce with ya, DON`T MEAN you can RUN YOUR MOUTH. Imma farmer, and we can take out pretty boys like you ANY DAY."

_"Alejandro creases me to my core. I know I ain't no good guy, but something about that man, and his wife just gives me the wrong feeling. Like when you eat too much dirt, and your stomach is queasy. I know that Al told my wife a lot of things that caused some drama between us, but I am not allowing that to happen again." Scott complained in his confessional, as he is playing with a stick._

The therapist and his wife were completely shocked, but loving that their plan was already into motion. Josh and Blaineley went to serve each of them food, and placing them on their plates. "Woah. We leave to get some chinese food, and there is already some fighting? You all are an eager bunch. We realized that there was no food, so we went to get chinese food. Blaineley, can you explain the topic we will be discussing today?"

The older woman went to serve her food, and immediately went to chowing down on her food. She heard Josh speak to her, so she talked with the food still in her mouth. "Oh gosh, this is such the good stuff. I need to eat more food from this restaurant. Anyways, today's activity is a homage to last season`s discussion from Day 2, where each couple had to reveal their observations about the other couples, and to compare notes on what that couple can do and should do to make their relationship work. It was a huge success last season."

_Last season (Day 2)_

_The CIT turned to the gamer in an intimidating matter getting close to his face as she seethed "You don't know SHIT about what happened with Scott and I. I actually treat Duncan with RESPECT unlike your green-haired famewhore who you pay to be your girlfriend. How about you two become normal before you ever criticize anyone's relationship"._

_Both Sam and Dakota got up angrily and aggressively walking towards her "You don't know who you are dealing with Courtney. I WILL go Dakotazoid on your ass" making the CIT fall on her butt. Her and her boyfriend had to be pulled back to their seats, and Courtney was going to go over there, but was pulled back._

_Josh enjoyed the results of what happened, as they showed some emotion "I am glad that this happened."_

"Who wants to go first?" The graying former Celebrity Manhunt host asked with a huge grin on his face, seeing the intoxicated clients eat their food.

Anne Maria glared at the man. "Bitch, don't nobody wanna do this when you've been starving us all day. Your old ass needs to wait until we are done.

"It...it IS fair Chris. I mean, you cannot starve us, and then expect us to be emotionally and physically ready for this." The dim witted blonde pointed out.

He shrugged, knowing they are right. "Fine, we will wait until after you eat. But Brick and Jo WILL be going first. We will be moving this to the backyard. And Lindsay, don`t you EVER call me Chris again, or I will personally make sure that you will have NO makeup to wear until you leave this house in a week, got it?". That caused the blue eyed girl to shake her head out of fear.

_Jo could not help but shake her head. "Now it all makes sense in hindsight. Well, those drinks were still good, so whatever."_

* * *

Forty minutes later, everyone finished eating, and Jo and Brick were forced to sit in these huge thrones, while facing everyone else in the backyard. Neither of them were pleased with this. "Was this really necessary Joshua? I respect most of your practices, but thrones?"

"Yes it is, because it establishes you and Jo as a target Brick. Whoever wants to give their opinions to you about the dynamic of your relationship, to critique and to give advice to your relationship. Whoever wants to two Brick and Jo how you feel about them, go right ahead."

Dawn cleared her throat right before she spoke from her seat. "Well, from reading the both of your auras, you both destroy love one another, take there is a strong bond between you two, but there is a lot of insecurity from the both of you. Jo, you need to a top abusing Brick, and you need to stop trying to control him. It is okay to let him be in charge very once in a while, and downplaying him is doing nothing but push him away from you."

"And into your bed? The bed that you are supposed to share with your MARRRRIIIEEEDD husband? Brick likes me dominating MY bedroom, and I do not constantly downplay him."

"I am only sharing what Brick told me, and what I have observed. No need to go in attack mode." The petite girl said before she finished giving her comment.

Brick held his girlfriend's hands, needing her to calm her down. "Everything is fine. I know it is the alcohol running through you, but you need to time it down."

_Heather laughed in her confessional. "This activity is so pathetic, and everyone is so pathetic. So, I said what I had to say, and did. not. give. two. fucks."_

The tipsy Heather was feeling good, and had a devious smirk on her face as she got up. "JOOOO and BRRIIIIIIIICK. BRRRRRICKKKKK and JJJJJO. Jock. My...my advice to you is, if YOU Brick are bitching to her about emasculating you, how about you two...STOP USING STRAP-ONS. It is not a diss to Brick necessarily, but to JO."

"Heather, you are a drunk mess right now. If you had nothing nice to say, especially in this state, than you need to not speak." Brick spoke firmly, not liking where this is going, especially when he could feel Jo squeezing his hand.

Jo was getting hyped from this, and pointed to her to come closer. "Say that to my face you wannabee white bitch. Say that TO ME IN MY FACE."

_Dawn was shaking her head in the confessional. "I was not liking where this was going. The moment Jo was getting defensive, and Heather opened her mouth, everyone knew something bad was lingering in the air, and that something would break down._

Heather stumbled over to Jo, and yelled in her ear. "Your MOTHER. You RESENT BRICK because he has EVERYTHING THAT YOUR MOTHER NEVER GAVE YOU. He has the LOVE OF A WOMAN, more FASHION SENSE than you, has men and women BEGGING him to FUCK them, and that is not even the WORST my publicist told me about you two. How does it feel to have your FATHER love HIM MORE than YOU?"

Jo grabbed her wine glass, and too a good sip of it, before she threw the wine (not the glass) in Heather's face, causing her to scream. "You...you messed with the WRONG ONE TRAMP. Like you know JACK SHIT about LOVE AND FAMILY. I am so done with this." She was making her way back to her seat, only for Alejandro to get up and aggressively grab her.

"LISTEN TO ME you fucking dyke looking monster. Do NOT start shit with MI REINA, and THINK that your ugly ass will get AWAY WITH IT. Mess with her, and you mess with ME. No wonder why your mother sold you like a prostitute for some cocaine."

_"Jo looks like a man, so she needed to be grabbed a bit harder than everyone else. I was not going to hit her, but there was NO way in hell that Alejandro was going to let his queen get attacked. Lesson 1 in the Burromeurto family code." The latin smiled in his confessional._

Brick did not like how physical Alejandro was getting, causing him to rush out of his throne, and to force Alejandro's wrists off her, grabbing him roughly and dragging him to his seat. "Do NOT touch my woman. For a man who claims to be a gentleman, you are very ungentlemanly."

Josh did not like where this was going, and made his demands. "BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP. All four of you back in your seats. Lindsay and Tyler, please take a seat on the throne."

The couple nervously walked to sit on the throne, as they were still shaken from what they just witnessed. Lindsay wanted everyone to be positive. "Let's not be men to one another when someone is on these king couches. No need to be mean, okay."

"Lightning wanna speak about that relationship." The jock announced, right before he took another drink of wine. "Lightning thinks it is DUMBBB of Tyler to let a FOINE woman like Lindsay cheat on him, and to continue to ignore her, and it is not like Tyler is the hottest thing ever to the girls. A man's job is to pleasure his lady, and Lightning thinks that Tyler has not been much of a man with a backbone this entire trip. Lindsay needs to stop playing dumb as well. Yall need to listen to each other."

Tyler took a deep breath in after the criticism he just heard, and calmly replied to him. "I remember a week ago, I wanted to be like you Lightning. I wanted to make Lindsay feel like she willingly wants to stay with and be with me solely, by wanting to be like you. I know that being a man is more than having sex with a woman. But thank you for your criticisms anyhow."

Josh had to admit that he was proud with how calm things were going. "Wow. Lightning actually gave a logical, somewhat mean critic of your relationship, and I like how you Tyler handled it. Who is next?"

Alejandro and Heather were whispering a bunch of stuff in one another's ears, before Alejandro smirked, and raised his hand. "I would LIKE toooo speak. I hate it when I slur my words when tispsy. Anyways, I personally do not see this as a relationship at all. LIGHTNING and ANNE MARIA have more of a legitimate relationship than these two. It amazes me after a decade, you two STILL barely know one another. It is LIKE it is a prostitution arrangement gone BAD. And Lindsay, my precious precious Lindsay. Do you SERIOUSLY EXPECT for us to believe that you were RAPED? It is interesting you say that, when you tried to sleep with ME."

Everyone but Heather and Alejandro were shocked, and some gasped, mortified by his comment. Lindsay almost lost her top, and the usually nice woman had enough, and had no filter from the alcohol. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME JALEPENO? WHY would I lie about something so...so HORRIBLE? You...you and Heather were ALWAYS mean, but I thought that you were becoming nicer to me. You...you are NOT a gentleman, and you are DISGUSTING for SAYING THAT."

"But IT IS TRUE LINDSIOT. Our publicists spoke to Justin, and he CONFIRMED that he did NOT RAPE YOU, but you BEGGED him to fuck you like the WHORE YOU ARE." Heather yelled, as she went to defend her husband. She took out a bunch of condoms from her pocket, and started throwing them at the couple, not caring a fuck about making a drunken fool of herself. "USE. A CONDOM. Did you HONESTLY THINK Lindsay made it into TDAS because she SUCKED and FUCKED the ENTIRE production crew."

Tyler picked up the condoms around him, and threw it back at them. "You are such an EVIL woman Heather. You have ALWAYS been jealous of my relationship with Lindsay. We have issues, but we are HAPPY, SUCCESSFUL, and TRULY LOVE one another. We put our ALL in our relationship, and we are NOT all about the PR, and we are NOT abusive to one another, like YOU TWO. Throwing the condoms that Alejandro's company is trying to promote is NOT going to make anyone buy his CHEAP products. You think I should get a test, but LINDSAY NOR I is the one that has been accused of PIMPING AND HUMAN TRAFFICKING, and giving people STI's CONSTANTLY like Alejandro is. OUR reproductive systems work well, thank you very much."

The spanish man angrily took off his shirt, as he got up, with many grabbing him and forcing him to sit back down. He went on to threaten Tyler. "YOU DON'T WANT to GO THERE with ME Tyler. Don't you RECALL coming to MY OFFICE a few months ago? You went to me for advice as a doctor, and you went to get a FEW procedures done, that LINDSAY does not know about. I LOOKED thorough your files."

"WHAT are you speaking about Jalepeno?" Lindsay asked, knowing that he is going to spew out a next lie.

Heather started to laugh, before sending another dig her way. "YOU are complaining about NOT BEING ABLE TO HAVE A BABY, with your FRIED UP COOCHIE and EGGS, but you NEED to CHECK your PIMP TYLER."

Alejandro shoved Lightning off him, as he walked to them to yell to them. "I have DOCUMENTED EVIDENCE AND PROOF that TYLER got a VASECTOMY. He WENT TO MY COLLEAGUE, and TOLD HIM that he did not want to have a baby with your WHORE ASS. You are NOTHING but a prop to him Lindsay."

_Lindsay explained sadly in her confessional "I have...never been attacked like that before. The mean things Heather and Alejandro were saying was hurtful enough, but...but to find out that...Tyler got a...vasectomy behind my back is...I...I...I can't do this anymore.", before bursting in tears._

_"At the end of the day, I knew that I screwed up, and that I need to clear things up with Lindsay. I did not care about anything else but leaving that...atmosphere with my girlfriend. I...it is complicated." The wannabe jock spoke in his confessional._

Josh and Blaineley ran between him and Tyler (who got up, and was ready to get a swing at Alejandro), and split them up. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT. I knew this was a bad idea Blaineley. EVERYONE take a break. You all are getting WAY TOO HYPE. REGROUP, and RE-EVALUATE before we do this again."

Tyler and Lindsay were in an emotional mess, and she grabbed his arm, rushing into the house. Heather went to follow them, to rub it in more. "I TOLD YOU that you were NOTHING but a fake LINDSIOT. You better dump him and fuck your former BFF's husband. TYLER, you may have gotten a vasectomy, but your JUNK is STILL fried up from those whorish germs she has."

They were at the door, and Lindsay turned back to Heather, to get her out of her personal space "LEAVE. ME. ALONE HEATHER. You are STILL nothing but an EVIL, BONY, TACKY girl who THROWS UP to get thin, and has to sleep with BROTHERS to make it in the business."

Just as Lindsay was going to slam the door, Heather grabbed Lindsay. LET'S SPEAK BITCH. COME ONNNNNNN."

"STOP BULLYING ME you SILICONED, MELTED DOWN DOLL." Lindsay yelled, before grabbing her own arm back, and slamming the door into Heather's face.

* * *

It has been an hour since the blowups with Heather and Alejandro, Brick, Jo, Tyler, and Lindsay, with everyone but Tyler and Lindsay returning to the area, and Josh and Blaineley were standing in front of them. "Lindsay and Tyler are too traumatized to continue with the exercise, as a lot of attacks, and personal, documented things came out without their permission. I will ask Alejandro and Heather to not speak or comment when the two other couples go up in the throne, because you all are doing too much. Anne Maria and Lightning, it is time for you all to go on the throne."

Anne Maria fixed her hair, as she grabbed Lightning`s hair, and she sat on top of him, sharing the throne together. "I'm gonna sit on my poppy's lap."

_"Lightning is hoping that sissy boy and demon Heather says something to Lightning, so he can pop him in the face. It has been a bit since Lightning got into a fight." The athlete chipped in his confessional._

Blaineley looked to the three other couples. "So, who wants to critique their relationship first?"

Jo was gonna get up and speak, but Brick forced her to sit down, and put his hand over her mouth. "I`ll do it. What I have absorbed from Lightning and Anne Maria, and from what Jo told me, is that you two are only based off of lust. You are either only having sex, or arguing. You both get mad at the other when they do not take the relationship seriously, but neither of you take the relationship seriously. You two are so used to being harsh to everyone, so you are harsh to one another. That is not the way to live."

Lightning pretended to sleep, from hearing Brick's criticism, only to pretend to wake up. "Oh, wait, what happened Lightning just fell asleep from that boring unibrow boy's voice."

"Take this seriously Lightning. Anyways, I don't have an issue getting it with Lightning, and I would like for lightning to put a huge, beDAZZLING diamond on this lonely little finger, but if he wants to mess around, mama is gonna mess around as well, ESPECIALLY if he is fucking women...debatable women like Jo. I know Lightning loves me, and I know I love him. He wouldn't put up with all of this for so long if he didn't. I know that his mama is tired of him playing the field."

Scott wanted to add his two cents to this. "My issue with it is that as a parent myself, I know that it is not a good thing for a parent to sleep around with countless people, and with Anne Maria being a parent, I think that she should know better, and that it ain't cool, and is nasty to do that with raising a child."

She was not up for someone criticizing her parenting, and snarled drunkingly. "BIIITTTTCCCHHHHHH, I know what my child wants and needs, and I AM a good mother, My sex life has NOTHINGGGGGG to do with my parenting. Lightning is a good daddy, Mike NEVA touched this baby, and I am a good mother, thank you very much. I do NOOOOTTT talk about your parenting, so DO THE SAME."

Lightning got up from his seat, and picked up Anne Maria, walking away from the throne and the session. "We are done with this for today. Goodnight everyone, and duuuukkeeee it ooutttttt."

After they ended up in their rooms, Blaineley smirked at the tipsy Heather and Heather. "Aleheather? It is time for the deliciously sexy couple to go up on the THRONE."

Both of them took a huge gulp of wine before they wobbled onto the throne, and sat down, clearly a bit buzzed out. "I wonder what these bitches are going to say now. BRING IT, cause there is NOTHING imperfect about us...at least compared to you losers. What can the barely married couple, and the swinger couple say to us?"

Dawn got up, and stood in front of them, so she can use her practice to focus on what she was thinking about them. Shades of red and black were emerging from their bodies, as she continued their aura reading. "There is a lot of ugliness within you two. A lot of coldness, darkness, and selfishness. You two will literally do anything to get what you want, and that is a dangerous thing. There is a lot of delusions and deception within you two, and there is a lot of resentment you both share against one another."

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn." He sighed, getting up to hug her, and rubbing her back and arms to soothe her. "There is nothing you can do that will break us up. As a gentleman, I can tell that you are a woman who does not receive much affection from a man. You need affection in your marriage, and Scott is failing during his duties as a husband."

Scott could feel his blood boiling watching Alejandro pat Dawn, glaring at him as he did it. "I swear. I will punch the ever loving shit out of that botoxed face of his. He is touching her AGAIN, and I swear to god I will fuck him up."

Heather swayed and pointed her fingers at Scott. "Well, looks like Scott HATES IT when a REAL MAN shows some love and affection to his wife."

"WHAT? There is NOTHING about Al that is a REAL MAN. A REAL MAN does not primp himself up, go to the spa like he does, puts a face mask on, grows his hair that long, wear FEMALE clothes like him, fucks a MAN like him and NOT JUST ANY MAN, but his BROTHER, and SHARES HIM with his WHORE WIFE." The farmer yelled, not giving a care about what could potentially happen. "You THINK you are going to harass MY wife like you did during the SEX DAY? THINK AGAIN."

_6 days ago..._

_Alejandro and Dawn were still in their lingerie suits, and they were taking a break form the discussion, as he knew that he had to tell her what Scott told the guys on the guys trip the day before. He put his hands on her leg, as he explained to her. "Dawn, I have something to tell you. It is about...your husband, and...what he revealed."_

_The petite woman only sighed form what Scott could have constantly said, and was nervous with the sexy spanish man's hand on her thigh. "From your aura, I can tell it is a negative thing. Things have been...so hard between us. For what? I do not even know why." She shook her thigh, so his hand can be removed from her leg._

_He put his arm around her, to console her in the way that he thought she did. He trailed her arms as she revealed to him. "Well, Scott told...all of the guys, in a drunken state that he did not...he did not love you, he was not attracted to you, and is planning to publicly leave you...so he can embarrass you."_

_She could not help but shed a few tears, and shoved his hands off her "p...Please do not touch me. You...You are lying. You...You want us to fall apart. You are not telling the truth. I...I will prove this when I get him to sl...consummate. Just...no.", before running off._

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I TOUCH YOUR WIFE? You BETTER SHUT UP about MY RAPE. SHUT THE FUCK UP, GUTTER REDNECK." The fuming Alejandro yelled, pushing Scott aggressively, and trying hard not to punch him in the face. "You don't know SHIT about WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH."

"Heather was clearly annoyed in her confessional. "It was very disheartening to hear Scott use Alejandro's...traumatic experience, and make it seem like it was his fault, or that he enjoyed it, and made it into a disgusting insult. He needs to think before he speaks, and I wanted my sexy soldier to take charge of that loser."

The redhead quickly moved his wife aside, before he rushed to push Alejandro back, only for Heather to punch Scott. "FUCK OFF, BITCH." He yelled to Heather, as he pushed her off him, and went after Alejandro. "You WENT AFTER MY WIFE. you CONSTANTLY touched her when she TOLD YOU NOT TO. You LIED about what I said. You are NOTHING but a PUNKASS WANNABE of JUSTIN, and your 2 BROTHERS, and Heather is PATHETICALLY trying to get more surgery to NOT look like the asian disgrace SHE IS."

Alejandro felt Scott rip off his hearing, which only got him more angry. "YOU RIPPED MY EARRING. I'M NOT THE ONE who said HIMSELF that he eats SHIT. Your wife was BEGGING for a good looking man to touch her, since that CLEARLY never happened to her before. I did her a FAVOR for consoling her that day."

* * *

Anne Maria and Lightning were in the kitchen, laying on the couch before they heard a bunch of yelling. "Wow. They are still going at it out there? This has got to be old by now."

The dumb jock soon saw things get to a physical level between Scott, Alejandro, Heather, and minorly Dawn, he got excited. "WOOHOO. A fight is going on. I want to take a few shots. COME ON."

Soon enough, the two were out there, and right as Alejandro was about to give Scott a punch, Lightning went in, and tackled Alejandro, so they both were on the floor. "CHILL OUT DUDE."

"You two are the MOST EVIL PEOPLE I HAVE MET. The cosmic forces WILL get you sociopathic, evil, demented, bitter, envious SCOUNDRELS. WHAT a disgrace to humanity the two of you are. You caused trouble for EVERY SINGLE COUPLE in this house. Karma WILL get the disgusting beings that you two are." The normally calm and put together Dawn fumed, yelling in Heather's face.

Anne Maria went and grabbed Heather, so she was away from Dawn, only for the queen bee to swing a punch at the tanned poofhead. "DO NOT touch me you trashy BITCH. ESPECIALLY with that ugly spraytan."

_The girl with a poof was fixing her poof in the confessional. "When Heather punched me, I knew I had to get back at her. She was spreading the stuff about my relationship last week, and while I still do think it is Jo and Lightnings fault, Heather still had something to do with it, and Anne Maria is about a beat down at the moment."_

"Oh HELL NO. NO ONE disses the tan. I was not even trynna START NOTHING, but NOW you are after ME. TAKE THAT." Soon enough, Anne Maria slapped Heather in the face, and started swinging her arm away from her, engaging in a slap fight and an arm-drag.

Alejandro was kicking Lightning off him, and trying to punch him out of his tackle. "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT. GET OFF, you STEROID OBSESSED PRICK."

Lightning soon went to repeatedly punch Alejandro in the face. "Lightning AIN'T THE ONE you wanna fight with. They don't call Lightning that for NO REASON? YOU CANT' HANDLE LIGHTNING." The production crew (plus Brick, Jo, Josh, and Blaineley) knew that they had to split them up before the hot tempered Lightning and Anne Maria did something extremely brutal. "LET LIGHTNING FIGHT THE PUNKASS MAN."

Alejandro and Heather were soon grabbed by Josh and Blaineley, as they dragged them through the house, with Josh madly yelling at them. "You two went TOO FUCKING FAR this time. I will NOT have you two attack EVERY SINGLE COUPLE IN HERE. YOU need to leave."

"LEAVE? WHY US?" Heather continued to yell, only for them to be pushed out of the front door, and a car was awaiting them.

Blaineley yelled to the production crew by the car. "Take them to a nearby hotel." Soon enough, the fuming, villainous couple of Total Drama were forced into a car, and was driven off, to leave a disheveled house as a result of bottled up tensions, and alcohol.

_Josh was clearly irritated in his confessional. "I did not want this to happen. I did not want a bunch of drunk people in my house. I did not want this exercise to turn into many brawls. I did not want Alejandro and Heather to attack every single couple in this house, and for them to be forced to leave the house and stay at a hotel. This was crazier than watching Dakota throw plates at Sam. Crazier than Leshawna slapping Harold. Crazier than Mike and Duncan brawling for hours on a bus. Crazier than Courtney and Duncan fighting in a restaurant. Crazier than Harold being flung on my desk by Leshawna's father. And even crazier when Anne Maria was physical with Jo and Lightning, as well as Scott and Dawn arguing in lingerie. I feel...disgusted that I let this happen."_


	15. Day 15

Anne Maria, Lightning, Brick, Jo, Scott, Dawn, Tyler and Lindsay entered Josh's office in a somber, tired, hung-over mood, with each of them slugging on their chairs. Josh and Blaineley took a look at them, and she could not help but shake her head, "My, my, my. Drinking is never the way to handle your issues clients. How was your night?"

"Yesterday was horrible. You two peabrains need to make SURE that Dr. and Mrs. Evil NEVER come back here again. While I love myself a good fight, they took it too far." Jo irritably complained, as she crossed her arms.

Brick wrapped his hand around her shoulder protectively. "It was NOT cool for Alejandro to put his hands on my girlfriend, and for them to attack everyone physically and mentally. They have been nothing but a distraction."

_Lindsay was astounded in the confessional. "Alejandro and Heather went way to far yesterday, and tried to attack us all. I am glad that they are out of the house, but we all want to make sure that those meanies never return to the house again. They did nothing but make things worse for all of us."_

"Listen here. This is MY therapy camp, and this is MY show, and Alejandro and Heather SIGNED A CONTRACT. They WILL be coming back in the house tonight." The therapist coldly responded, as he slammed his hands on the table. "I do not know who the hell you all think you are dealing with, sending ME ultimatums.

Tyler agreed with everyone else. "We know who we are, and we ARE demanding that Alejandro an Heather never come back in this house. You are ALL about having the best atmosphere for us as a couple, and as individuals, and THOSE TWO PUNKS have been cancers and TOXIC SINCE DAY 1. None of us wants to put up with this bullshit anymore."

"What are you trying to say weakling?" Blaineley lowly asked.

Anne Maria dramatically told them their ultimatum. "Listen, and LISTEN CLEARLY. While I would LOVE to beat down both of them, but those THEATRICS they were doing yesterday and all of that other stuff is just too much. I can handle Jo, but those two are TOO DAMN MUCH. I wish they would put out doctor info on me. At the END OF THE DAY, there is a choice. CHOOSE THE 8 OF US, and KICK THEM OUT PERMANENTLY, or CHOOSE THEM, and we ALL REFUSE to film and leave right now."

_Josh was shocked in his confessional. "I could not believe that the entire cast was putting an ultimatum on me. Heather and Alejandro are a great addition to the cast, and things have been interesting. All of them are at fault for the mess yesterday, but I could tell they were serious. I never imagined that tall 4 couples would threaten to leave right at that instant."_

"Just think about it this way pretty boy. Production for this season is supposed to consist of 3 weeks of filming. 21 episodes. If we leave now, you lose money based off of incomplete production, crappy editing, distribution, episode dockett, all do that fancy TV stuff." The redhead explained, as he threw his hands around.

Dawn spoke her piece. "The 8 of us have agreed that they have caused too much damage in our relationships, and they have made this a toxic atmosphere for all of us to focus on the issues in out relationships, but focusing on us hating them. Our badge are packed if you do not succumb to these demands."

Josh and Blaineley looked at one another, looking for a desperate sign from the other about the situation, but they both knew that this group was not kidding. Both got up and opened the door to see a bunch of suitcases right by the door. "Wow, you are serious. Well, we need to tell Alejandro and Heather. Blaineley, how about you head over there right now to tell them."

She got up, and pointed the camera crew to follow her. "Well, we are going to tape their meltdown after they get the news."

* * *

Alejandro and Heather,were in their hotel room, where putting makeup on one another, as they did have a few marks from the fight they engaged in last night. He complained, as he looked at his ear, which had his ear-hole ripped after Scott pulled his earring off. "I hate that redneck. I do not know when my ear will recover again."

_Heather was on her confessional complaining. "I could not believe that we were kicked out for doing the activity. They gave it out to us, but they could not take it back. Those clowns are already fools, so we did nothing wrong for calling them out. And the hotel we are at sucks."_

A knock on the door was heard, and Heather rushed to look through the peephole, rolling her eyes when she saw that it was Blaineley, with the smirk that she wanted to smack off the older woman's face. Heather opened the door, and rudely asked with no patience. "Can we go back to that raggedy home now? This cheap ass hotel is pathetic."

Blaineley pushed her aside, so she and the camera crew can enter. "Actually, I need to update you two on that. The plan was to keep you two here for a night, so things can cool down, but...things... changed."

"What do you mean by changed?" Alejandro asked, not liking where this was going.

"The rest of the cast demanded that you two never return to the house, or ALL of them will leave the house, forcing the production of this season to be completely cancelled, and causing Josh and I to lose MILLIONS that this show makes us. We cannot have that. So, we are forced to tell you that neither of you are going to return to the house."

_The spaniard was laughing in his confessional. "Oh my goodness. These...imbeciles really put up an ultimatum because they are too scared for the spicy AleHeather to come back int eh house? Did they have their rape and weight issues made fun of like my queen and I did? Did they get attacked by 8 people? It was not bad, but we could take it. They are nothing but a bunch of punkettas."_

Heather and Alejandro both froze dramatically, completely surprised, and angered by the news. The ice queen could not hold her silence anymore. "What the HELL? Are you kidding me? THEY were the ones that physically attacked us. We are the ONLY ONES that are making things interesting in that house. How are you going to kick out the SUPER COUPLE? They are a bunch of punkasses."

He walked over to Blaineley, and tried to put on his charm on her, with his gleaming eyes, and his wiggling eyebrows. "Seriously, Blaineley. Your casting talents would be going to waste if you let those runts tell you what to do. You do not receive all the credit you deserve to have. And plus, you need fanservice for the show, and my wife and I are fanservice. Come on mamacita, put us back in the house."

Blaineley pushed him away. "That shit ain't working. I tired, and they are not buying it. What we can do is to do all of the sessions here for the next week. But otherwise, there is no other option."

* * *

Josh took out a bunch of tests for the 4 couples to write on, and he started to explain things to them. "Today's activity is the compatibility test. Like we did last season, there will be a set amount of questions you both will have to take individually, and after these series of questions, I will reveal if you are a compatible couple or not." He then put these wrist detectors on them, and he explained it to them. "I am putting these on to tell if you are lying or not, so you two need to be forced to put in the right answer."

Lightning played with the wrist detector after it was placed on him. "This thing looks so sha-stupid. Come on now Josh."

"How neat. You really want to exploit every single detail about us. Is there nothing sacred?"

He grabbed the questions from the test that he printed, and started to speak. "I am going to ask you all the first question. What's more important, sexual chemistry or spending time together?"

Lindsay looked at Tyler, right before muttering to herself. "Well, I am getting tired of sexual chemics, and I do want more, so I have to go with the latter." Tyler did not even bother to speak to Lindsay, as he put his answer in his Ipad.

Dawn grabbed her husbands hands, before making her own comment "This is a very easy answer. Sexual chemistry can get you so far in your relationship, or else it will be hollow and unfulfilling. Some of the couples in this house represent that, so spending time together is more important.", causing Anne Maria to glare at her, knowing that Dawn was referring to them.

Lightning could not help but brag about his relationship. "The sex is the most important thing. You can't get with someone you don't wanna fuck? That is ridonculous. The sex before all of that other crap."

_"As a gentleman, I cannot say that I support Lightning and Anne Maria's relationship. Both are not nice people, and their entire relationship is about looking good, being mean to others, and having sex, with not only each other, but to anyone else. Is that really a way to live? Not in my camp, no sir." Brick elaborated in his confessional._

"Alright, the next question I do want to ask is that is it okay to be friends with your ex? How do you feel about your partner when their exes are brought up?" Josh asked.

"That is actually 2 questions Josh." The redhead bitterly corrected, before typing his answer on the IPad. "There is no way in HELL that I would have an ex of hers around my house. There is a reason why that Brick over there ain't never been into my house, and she has never brought him around me or my child."

The soldier turned to Scott, baffled by his hypocrisy. "But you constantly rub Courtney, whose relationship was more serious than Dawn and I's were, constantly rubbing her in Dawn's face, and using it to defeminize her. That is a hypocrite. Anyways, I have no issue with Jo being friends with exes, as long as they are polite."

"Tyler doesn't have exes, so I am fine. Tyler also does not have seeds, and I did not know about that, so he might have exes that I don't know about. The dumb blonde bitterly commented, as she typed her answer.

He did not appreciate the snark that Lindsay was spewing, and had to demand her to stop. "Listen, I get it. I should have told you about the vasectomy. You already yelled at me about it all night, but this is too much. Stop it."

"Alright, next question." Announced Josh, as he scrolled down the piece of paper in his hand. "Do you think confessions make a relationship stronger? Or do you believe that past relationship secrets should always be kept hidden?"

Jo grunted with the question. "There are secrets for a fucking reason. No reason for us to know all of the business about the others. Unless he got a bitch pregnant, and I am about to be a future stepmother, I do not need to know who he has been sleeping with when we were broken up." Her wrist bracelet automatically beeped, signalling that she was lying.

_"Listen, I know Brick had...sex with other women. The thought makes me nasty. But what I do not like is him adding shit from whatever the fuck he had with Dawn into our relationship. That is why the bracelet beeped, not because I am mad that he has had other...relations...with...other...people." The headstrong Jo tried to convince herself that in the confessional._

"Lightning and I have no issue with any of that. He tell me who he fucks, and I tell him who I fuck, but to be honest, I am tired of this open relationship stuff. Anne Maria wants to be a claimed woman. Exes and all of that are not an issue in our relationship." The tanned woman explained, only for her bracelet to beep.

Brick was utterly confused. "If exes and stuff were not an issue, then why did you beat up my girlfriend?"

"Confessions are very important in relationships. If you are not honest, than why are you in a relationship? When it comes to exes and stuff, I believe your partners need to know all about that, which is why I am so pissed at Lindsay for being so stupid into cheating on me and not telling me about these other men."

The dumb blonde shook her head at Tyler. "I was very truthful with you Tyler. You believe in confessions and stuff, but you were not honest about your vaseline-emy at ALL to me. Stop being a hippocrite."

* * *

Blaineley started to ask Heather and Alejandro questions, as she was doing their compatibility test as well, as the two will continue the rest of their therapy at the hotel room. "How do you vent out your frustrations in a relationship?"

Alejandro grazed Heather's leg as he answered the question on his IPod. "Well, I usually rub and caress my wife, and then give her the best sex of our lives to release those kinky tensions. The arguing is really tiring at times, and it is an easier way to handle issues."

"I just yell at him, and mess with his stuff. If he wants to mess with me and if he is annoying me, I am going to say something, and if he is going to act like a punk, I will get even with him. He does the same thing as well."

The woman looked at her piece of paper, as she commented to them. You know, you are pretty boring when it is just the two of you. What are your wildest sexual fantasies?"

Heather could not help but blush. "This may sound...utterly vile, but...I always dreamed of being raped. I always wanted Alejandro to barge in the room, choke the hell out of me, rip the clothes off of me, and just fucks me. I pretend to say no, but there is something...liberating about it. We did all of the other fantasies."

"A man never reveals his deepest fantasies to others that are not his partner/wife. But her idea is...muy sexy." He spoke, as he typed his answer on the IPad.

Blaineley smiled, as she picked another question. "Ooh, the next question is interesting. Do you like babies, and how many kids would you like to have someday?"

Heather and Alejandro looked at one another, before he blurted it out. "A few children."

From the surprised look on her face, she was extremely surprised. "Wait, what? Since when do you went children? We told them a week and a half ago that we do not want babies, and it was clear that is what both of us want."

"Mi reina. It was clear that we said that so we would not have to deal with those babies for an entire day, only to end up carrying them around. I am a Burromeurto, and a good looking, you,g smart, sexy, fit Burromeurto while I am at it. Of course I am going to want a few heirs so I can cherish and pass my goodness to."

"You never told me that Alejandro. I was under the impression that you did not want children. We are young, and we are building an empire. Children would only ruin that."

He could not help but roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Heather. I know we are building an empire, but we need children who will help the empire grow as well. And would you let your good looks, and smarts go to waste, without having any heirs?"

"Looks like the Dr. and Mrs. Burromeurto are not as compatible as we all thought." Blaineley took note of, as she watched them have a tiff.

_Blaineley huffed out in her confessional._ _"OF COURSE they are compatible. Both of their hearts are a lot colder than mine, both are gold dignity, money grubbing pieces of trash, reality TV gold, snobby, sexy, and Dr. and Mrs. Evil."_

* * *

Josh got the test results, and looked them over, shaking his head, seeming like he expected this. "Well, these results are interesting, but not really that surprising. I will discuss Brick and Jo first. Surprisingly, you two are compatible."

"Like that is a surprise. Brick cannot get enough of me, and we work well together. He is a strong lug, but I toughen out his sensitivity, and he softens my behaviour, which some may call "cold hearted.", and that I am hard." Jo recited, as Brick grabbed her hand.

Anne Maria just gave a dirty look at her, before muttering to herself. "You definitely be looking hard."

The therapist just continued to explain why they are compatible. "Brick and Jo have a nice balance, while they still have a lot in common. It is a very good thing you two have going on. You both just need to sacrifice and compromise a bit more."

Lightning rolled his eyes, and slammed his hands on the table. "Who cares about Brick and Jo? Tell Lightning about him and his lady?"

"Fine, fine, fine. Patience." He told the eager jock, before he flipped to look at their compatibility results, only to have a guilty face. "Well, the test says that you two are...incompatible."

Anne Maria was completely shocked, and could not believe what she just heard. "Wha, what? That makes no sense. There has to be more that you did not say. Explain this to me. This makes no fucking sense."

Josh went deeper into the results. "Well, the test said that you two have severe anger issues, which is a huge issue for you two. There is also the issue that from what the two of you spoke about, the only thing you have in common is sex. That is all you two spoke about in your answers. I am sure there are other things you have in common, since we have seen you two for the past 2 weeks, but it is too important of a role in your lives and relationship."

"Like that dumb test knows what the hell it is talking about. Don't believe that stuff babe."

"It does Lightning." Josh bitterly uttered, before moving onto another couple. "Dawn and Scott. I am sure that this will come to no surprise to either of you, but you two are not compatible for one another. Dawn is a peaceful, nature-driven, animal-loving, spiritual person, while Scott is an animal hunting, beer drinking, reckless, mean person. I do see some of the similarities, but based off of the two people I know and see right now, if you want this relationship to work, you have a lot of work to do."

_Scott rolled his eyes in his confessional. "My papy told me to never trusts those lame online tests. There is no way that I am gonna let that thing which is clearly rigged by Josh tell me if my marriage is incompatible or not. I am so glad I'm outta here in 6 more days."_

Dawn could only sigh. "I know. It is so unfortunate how we both just let our relationship go into crumbles, and just grows to resent one another. I am embarrassed." Everyone looked at Scott, who only rolled his eyes, refusing to say anything.

The therapist quickly went to speak about the final couple, looking at the distant and annoyed Lindsay and Tyler. "Well, Lindsay and Tyler, I am sure this is no surprise to anyone, but you two are compatible. You both are not the brightest people, and you have a lot in common." Neither of them looked happy with the news, and there was clearly a lot of tension between the two of them. "Are you two alright? Things have been weird between you two all day. There has to be a reason for this."

"Well, Lindsay and I got into an argument after we left...we left Alejandro and Heather. Not in the best mood."

He looked at them, expecting for there to be an explanation "So neither of you are going to go more in depth about this?", only for both of them to put their head down, refusing to say anything. "Production, do you two have the tape of these two after they left the session yesterday?"

Soon enough, a few camera men went to bring a TV to him, and connected the camera to the TV, for all of them to see.

* * *

_Last night..._

Lindsay was breaking down in tears, flopping on her bed, with Tyler trying to console her, only for the out of character, and drunk Lindsay to push him off. "Do NOT touch me. How...how DARE YOU LIE TO ME about something like that? How DARE YOU DO SOMETHING like that WITHOUT my permission? REALLY? You went to ALEJANDRO for medical advice about something you wanted to do that would affect YOU AND I?"

He breathed out excessively, knowing that he should have handled this better. "I...I should not have went to him. I...I was TIRED of everyone pressuring me about it. I was...I was going through...genital issues, and I...YOU were pressuring me about a baby, my SIBLINGS were, my BOSS was, and my PARENTS. It was just TOO MUCH."

"SO YOU WENT TO GET A VASCOTTOMY? REALLY? You did not even TELL ME that you were going to do that, and you did not want to have a child. You...you EMBARRASSED ME in front of EVERYONE. WHY did you NOT tell me about this?"

"Lindsay, it is like when you go and get a tummy tuck, or a breast reduction, or whatever without telling me. You know what Lindsay, I get it that i made mistakes, but PLEASE do not act like I embarrass you more than you have embarrassed me for the PAST 9 YEARS. I GOT IT because you were SCREWING AROUND." Tyler yelled, as the alcohol was only causing him to loosen up.

She quickly got up, and walked away from him, pacing across the room. "I TOLD YOU that I did not WILLFULLY CHEAT ON YOU. GET. OVER. IT. There is NO REASON for you to have gotten this vascottomy. NONE."

His annoyance increased whenever she got vasectomy wrong. "IT. IS. A. VASECTOMY. PLEASE STOP BEING AN IDIOT FOR ONCE. I wanted to teach you a lesson. I was sick of always being lumped with you, and NOT being able to be seen as my own person. I feel EMASCULATED from being seen as Lindsays bitch, and the bitch who LETS HIS GIRLFRIEND CHEAT. I wanted to do something for me for ONCE."

"And I am the idiot. GETTING A VAS-ECTOMY would NOT prove that you are a strong man. It proves that you are a coward, and a pathetic man. I am SO disappointed in you. You AREN'T a man not because of the fact that I make more money. It is because of HOW YOU LET YOUR FATHER RUN YOU. I BET he forced you to do this." The blonde woman yelled, flipping her hair, and changing into her night clothes.

Tyler ran his hands through his head, as he could feel himself getting really emotional, and a few drops were leaving his eyes. "Lindsay, I am tired of this BACK AND FORTH with you. I did something that I NEEDED TO DO at the time, because I DID NOT WANT children, ESPECIALLY with all the drama that has been going on. I had some issues with my penis, and I decided that getting a vasectomy WOULD HELP."

Lindsay finished changing into her night clothes and walked to the washroom, as she continued on with her rant. "You know what Tyler, I know I have done a lot of wrong, but SO HAVE YOU. I TRIED to get to know you on a better level, and to start conversations about the news, politics, and a bunch of other topics, but you are NOT interested. Were you only interested in me for a candy piece? An arm piece? Arm candy?"

"I NEVER thought of you as that. You think so lowly of me. When I would ASK YOU to be honest with me, you NEVER said that, but now you are. I am the real arm piece. I am always the one known as Lindsay's boyfriend, Lindsay's this and that. I love you, and that will NEVER, EVER change, whether it does for you is something out of my control."

She turned to him, as she put on a mask "I am ending this conversation Tyler. What I will say is that was a LOW BLOW, and you will NEVER live down that embarrassing moment with Alejandro throwing that in my face. You owe me A LOT, and I CANNOT believe that you said all that you said. I am not as DUMB as you think.", before slamming the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I am honestly unsure if I will even do a third and final season (and if I do, it will consist mostly of the TDPI cast) , but I will update you all on it whether I decide to do it or not. Please tell me if I am doing a good or a horrible job, because I know that there are certain things you all see that I don't, since I am the writer. I hope you all had a great Halloween.**


	16. Day 16

Alejandro and Heather were awoken to a hard set of knocks on the door, causing both of them to wake up and groan. "Ugh, that better not be who I think it is." Heather complained, as she put on a robe. She opened the door, and was bombarded with Blaineely, Josh, and the entire camera crew entering the room.

"HELLO Alejandro and Heather. It is going to have to take some time to have to travel between the ranch and here but if you two did not start trouble with the entire last, we would not be here." Josh reminded them, as he made his way comfortable. He took out his laptop, and opened it, explaining the theme today. "Today, we are going to look at your communication skills."

_(7 days ago)_

_Everyone was silent when Heather and Alejandro started to argue about the happenings in their relationship, because it is so rare for them to reveal anything about themselves. "Oh my GOSH you are a liar Alejandro. How in the HELL is it a con when we USE ONE ANOTHER'S CREDIT CARDS? YOU want to keep up with your brothers, and YOU are the one who PROMISED ME that we would have an empire together, but you FAIL to deliver, just like your family says."_

_"Heather, I will say this. All of the FORECLOSEURES, the BUSINESS BANKRUPTCY, the fucked up BANK ACCOUNTS, and the investigations we are under, that is because you did not want to spend with a budget. And let's not even START with the other stuff."_

_(10 days ago)_

_Alejandro smirked mischievously at his wife, and was about to open his mouth, but found nails digging into his claws, growling. "Ouch. What was that for?"_

_Josh studied Heather's wandering and panicked eyes, and could only chuckle. "Heather, it is okay to be honest, you know. It is okay to speak about the tough times. I saw a few pictures of you in your younger days, and..."_

_"SHUT UP. I was not fat; like Leshawna."_

_(13 days ago)_

_"It bothered me how Jo was starting to come after us yesterday. From what has been happening in the past 2 days, Anne Maria, Lightning, Jo and Brick are about to lose it. " Chuckled Heather._

_He got up, and put a shirt on, as he engaged into conversation with his wife. "Well, they all look crazier than we do, and our relationship looks the best out of everyone else."_

_She got up to fix her hair and to put on makeup, as she proclaimed. "Because we are the best. We get a few issues worked out, and we get a hefty cheque."_

Josh could not help but smirk when he paused the video, "And that is only a few clips. From what we have seen, you both like to avoid things, but when you two do let things of, neither of you hold back, and are very brutal. Dot you two see an issue with this?"

"Josh, we know what we need to work on. Just because I get pissed off at him sometimes gross not mean that we has serious issues," the Queen of Mean irritatingly explained. "This is such a boring topic."

The therapist immediately cut her off, "Stop it Heather. You both have some major issues. I have seen how you both delude the topic whenever things get rough and tough, and like to pretend everything is fine, but folds in your eyes, and the lines of your mouths show otherwise. You both like to use one another, and it is clear that you both want to tame one another. Why is your relationship like this?"

"Well when you are a manipulative wench, and fall in love with a manipulative wench, you need to make sure things are in check, and you are in control. Heather...she definitely likes to test me, and I need to sometimes...handle the bitch. sleeping with my brother? Sometimes, I WANT to lash out at her, and sometimes, I want to strangle her, but my mother raised a gentleman."

Heather rolled her eyes, and started to put on makeup, "Well, it does not help when I have you threatening to leave me, and you can replace me with any of those bitches that you use for test dummies for your studies. Listen, we are fine, and you are wasting your time. We do NOT have communication issues."

"You two are a mess, and it is clear that after 2 weeks, nothing has changed with either of you. You both have some major communication issues, and if you two do not fix them, you two will be like the people you despise the most; your family members," the therapist angrily stated, as he got his stuff, and pointed to his crew to head out the door."

* * *

The other couples were sitting in front of Blaineley, clearly impatient, and agitated as to what they are doing, "Where is Josh-Graying? Did he forget that he had a show to run?"

"Listen you ungrateful bitches. Josh and I are trying our best with travelling to two different places, which would NOT have happened if it were not for YOU PEOPLE throwing ultimatums, and trying to waste Josh and I's millions of dollars that we invested into this show," Blaineley ranted, only for her to realize that she needs to cool it down. She calmed down before speaking to them again, "Well, today's discussion is about communication. Lets be honest, none of you would be here if communication was not an issue in your relationship. I am going to show you a few clips of your communication while in your house, and then you all will discuss why you all have perfectly fucked up communications skills, which is brilliant for me to expose on international television. Who wants to go first?"

Brick raised his hand eagerly, only causing Jo to glare at him, "I am thrilled about this exercise. I do want to clear things up between us, and to know what we need to improve on."

"Alrighty then," Blaineley said as she imputed the disk in the TV screen.

_14 days ago..._

_"When we finished that season, we realized that we live near one another, so we hung out. Things got complicated around TDAS, and then he went in the military. He came back, we got together, broke up, and now we got back together." Explained Jo with the shortest explanation she could think of._

_The therapist quickly told her. "That sugar coating, half assed explanation you have me won't work here. By complicated, what do you mean?"_

_Brick assures the therapist "Well, I was going to the military the same time Jo found out she was pregnant. She had no choice but to go on TDAS for an appearance cheque, and she..." to only be cut off by her._

_"Well, at least I am expecting now. END OF STORY."_

_4 days ago..._

_He held the pads, as she continued punching him. "It would have been nice if you told me that you were Lightning's personal trainer."_

_Jo complained in her confessional. "BOO fucking HOO Brick. GET OVER IT. Brick is so whiny at times."_

_She rolled her eyes when that was mentioned, causing her to punch harder against him. "Uh, NOT with that shit again. At the end of the day, it brought in A LOT of money for us. You don't CONSTANTLY hear me bringing up you and Dawn, so drop it."_

"Why in the hell are we even doing this? I thought we did communication on Day 3," complained Jo.

"I was not here for that, but I do know that you did not even know that it was a communication exercise, and thought it was a random idea. And by then, Josh did not know much about any of you. We are going to be speaking about it head on. Brick, how do you feel about the communication with your girlfriend?" Blaineley asked.

Brick looked at his girlfriend, who had a definitive growl on her face, only for him to comment anyways, "Well, I feel like Jo is really harsh, cruel, and insensitive. You all think that some of the stuff she says here is bad, but she has said a lot worse. She does not like to open up, and I feel that she is very selfish. She is like a brick wall that I cannot get my words to go through. She is an emotionless person, and I just...I hate it. I have never told anyone the true reason as to why I started drinking, but...she is the reason who I started to drink," causing everyone to gasp.

Jo's face immediately grew red, and it is clear that she was trying not to lose it, clutching her nails in the desk; completely humiliated. Blaineley could tell that she was about to lose it, "You are surprised about this. What do you think of it Jo? Be honest."

"I am the reason why Soggy McGee started to drink? That is the...the BIGGEST insult he could have EVER given me. I am not..." The jockette continued to attempt to restrain herself. "This is honestly a bunch of bullcrap. I am so SICK of his victim act. Boo hoo, it is me Brick. Just because I have no balls, and I am a soft, insecure man, if I can call myself that, I like to rehash a bunch of BULLSHIT to make my girlfriend mad, because I apparently think that if I make her mad, than it makes me more of a man and..." She was soon cut off with Josh's entrance and words.

"Stop it Jo. Stop RIGHT THERE," he demanded, as he rushed to his seat, kissing his wife, "Do you see what you just did? You emasculated him and insulted him time and time again. I notice that whenever you get really insecure and sad, you lash out, and you make him seem lesser than you, and you ignore his feelings. You need to stop doing that, and to appreciate his feelings."

Jo could not help but get up and start to walk away, as she grumbled and complained aloud, "I am so sick of this. I am tired of always being painted like the bad guy. Brick is SO NOT the victim, and NO ONE will EVER imagine what he has put me through. THIS RIGHT HERE is what I am tired of," slamming the door behind her.

"Jo, please don't," Brick tried to go after her, but was stopped by Josh grabbing his hand.

"No, you will not go after her. She needs to be in tune with her emotions, and I can tell that this is all getting into her. We will move onto Lindsay and Tyler. Show the footage."

_5 days ago..._

_"I saw that there is an election...thingy that is going on with the fraud government...I mean federal government. And the Conservation, I mean Conservative government is losing. " The blonde spoke, trying to start a conversation._

_Tyler could not help but look at her in confusion from her speaking about politics, and screwing up almost all of the political names. "That is nice...but Lindsay, do you even know what you are speaking about? Do you know what parties are? Which party is which?"_

_Lindsay did not like the tone he was having with her, like he was talking down to her. "Tyler, I know what I am speaking about, and I appreciate it if you did not always speak down to me and make me feel bad about my thoughts. Anyways, many people are voting for the Liberal party, and we will have a federal prime minister in a while. What do you think of this?"_

_There was an awkward silence between the two of them, as Tyler refused to answer. _

_10 days ago..._

_"What happened Lindsay? He is clearly not over it, and I still do not get the full situation."_

_She sighed that they had to discuss the situation, and to realize Tyler is still resentful over it. "Well...it is a very long story. Tyler and I were...struggling to have a baby, and it strained things. It got so bad that I went to live with Beth and Justin."_

_"So, are you saying Justin is the one that you cheated on me with?"_

_She bit her lip and put her head down in shame, starting to get emotional. "Yes Tyler. I do not even fully remember how it happened..."_

_"SO THAT is why Beth is not friends with you anymore. It makes so much sense now. I cannot believe that you would let him take advantage of you? This is so ridiculous."_

Josh continued to speak, "Well, my biggest issue with you two is that neither of you are confrontational, and you both keep silent on things, so you would not hurt one another's feelings, but things have shifted within the past few days with you two. You both have been pushed to your limits, and I think that the two of you needed that argument. How are the both of you feeling?"

"Honestly dude and dudette, it is stressful. There has been many times where I am having a serious conversation with her, and it is either that she does not understand, or takes it as a joke. That clip you showed made it seem like I am ignoring and dismissing her, which is not cool. I just get tired with speaking to her at times," Tyler somberly explained.

She could see that he was just as sad as she was, "I...I know that neither of us are the smartest, and that we have made some dummy dumb choices, but...I think that I deserve to be treated like a human. I feel like his father...demonized him, and is putting so much pressure on him, which is making Tyler a worn out, tired and impatient person. I don't like that Tyler. I love you, and...I...I did not want us to be here."

He grabbed her hand, and they looked at one another in their eyes, "I am so sorry Lindsay. I should have told you about the vasectomy earlier I should have been more sensitive to your...needs. I will try to be my own man for you."

"I am sorry too Tyler. I should not have flirted with those men, and take advantage of you," she apologized with a mushy voice, both of them having glossy eyes.

Josh could not help but smile, "It is a good thing that the two of you actually do want to make things better. You both do have some regret in your voices, and acknowledge that things are wrong. There is a sense of responsibility coming from the both of you. Brilliant. Lets move on to Anne Maria and Lightning."

_15 days ago..._

_She pushed him to the wall and got in his face "STRIKE 1. YOU did not tell YOUR GIRLFRIEND that the one you have been FUCKING for WHO KNOWS HOW LONG will be in this compromising situation with us for 3 weeks. There was NO need to hide it from me."_

_He puffed out his chest to show her who is boss. "LIGHTNING is a MAN, and NO MAN tells his woman everything. THIS is the problem. You need to BACK OFF my business and stop trying to fix/meddle with every damn thing about me."_

_"You think puffing your CHEST out is gonna make me SCARED? It turns me on, but that is besides the point. STOP DEFLECTING. That BITCH has YOUR BABY in you and HATES 2. Did you tell her to come here?"_

_He yelled. "YES LIGHTNING DID. WHAT CHU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"_

_7 days ago..._

_"STOP HITTING PEOPLE. You need to STOP ACTING LIKE we are in a NORMAL RELATIONSHIP. You fucked people too, and LIGHTNING'S TIRED of your hitting and the fighting, and ALL of that. You are insane." He yelled as he roughly pulled her by her arm to the living room._

_"And you THOUGHT that you were a SLICK MOTHER FUCKER with trying to make me look like a fucking gold digger, and I would BEAT THAT HO'S ASS AGAIN AND AGAIN. Telling me to thank HER for putting money in OUR HOME, and that she knows your body better than I do. You are a FUCKING jerk off." Anne Maria ranted, as she started hitting him in his arm and his face, not caring at all about the camera crew capturing all of the anger._

_As he is a hothead too, Lightning soon became overly angry, and aggressively grabbed her to restrain her, before pinning her to the couch. "You are a MOTHER. ACT like a mother and not some whore. STOP making a DAMN FOOL of yourself, and think about your child for ONCE in your damn life."_

"And that is not even all of the arguing that you two have done," chimed Blaineley, as she was enjoying this a bit too much. "Anne Maria is sure a violent one,and you manhandled her in that clip as well. Why is your communication so awful?"

Anne Maria was spraying her hair obnoxiously, before she took it upon herself to explain herself, "You know, when we came on this show, I knew that we was going to be controversial. I knew that. I also know that Mike and Zoey would be brought up, and out open relationship would stir some stuff up. Lightning and I had a set of rules as to what we will and will not do here, and one of them is to blindside one another. That is ALL he has done. I lost it on him on Day 1 for that, and I fell like he wants to make me out to be this fool. He does not care enough to tell me these things in a proper way. I at lease deserve that."

He just rolled his eyes and brushed it off, "Whatever. Lightning don't wanna talk about this anymore. Lightning knows that he needs to change things to sha-make things work. Go to Dawn and Scott then."

"Alright, roll the tape," told Blaineley.

_12 days ago..._

_"And since Scott revealed that his ex-lover's newborn might be his, we would have to take care of them too. I love my stepson, and he is interested in my beliefs." She spoke before saying sadly. "But when it comes for us to have sex to consummate a child, it is a huge deal to him, and to be honest, it makes me feel unwanted."_

_Josh's eyebrows lifted as he clarified. "So what are you trying to say? Scott in general does not want to have sex with you, or that he just does not want to have a child with you."_

_Scott did not like being painted as the bad guy, and sick of the way Dawn is making things look. "Dawn is trynna make herself look like the damn angel again. She does not WANT to have sex or have a baby because we are separated, and because we would argue about the religion of the baby. Stop trynna be a Mary Sue pixie."_

_8 days ago..._

_The poor little woman grabbed handcuffs and a whip, trying to play sexily with it "I know how you like your whippings and liking to be dominated, so let me.", before whipping him, causing his eyes to show more frustration._

_"Ouch, just STOP. You are only hurting and embarrassing yourself with this...pathetic attempt to show any interest in me. You NEVER CARED BEFORE about our sex lives, cared LESS AFTER you FUCKED BRICK, and NOW that there are cameras, you wanna get sexy with me. NO PIXIE GIRL." The redhead yelled in annoyance and in intimidation, causing his petite wife to get off the bed and to back away from him._

_"When you ain't in the mood or with the right person, nothing is going to get done." The farmer matter of factly stated in his confessional._

_Your actions spoke very loud for the past year, and you are a disgusting man. Who whispers their ex's name when they are making love to their wife? Who yells at their wife like this? Who discourages and verbally and emotionally abuses his wife like this? I am not gonna yell at you because I am better than you."_

_The redhead gasped in anger and relief, as he finally got what he wanted, and started pointing vigorously at her. "You JUST ADMITTED IT. AND I WILL YELL ALL THE FUCK I WANT TO, BECAUSE I AM REAL, and I have REAL EMOTIONS DAWN. Might as well finalize those damn divorce papers."_

"What do you think?" Blaineley asked the couple, to see a sense of discomfort.

Scott clarified what was said in the clip, "I know that it looks like I am abusive to her, but that is definitely not the case. I did not like the un-genuine behavior that was coming from her, and I did not like that she was being friendlier than usual for the cameras. She likes to criticize others, and tells them about themselves, but she never really shows emotions, which frustrates me. I was over it by the time we were here, and it just pissed me off. That is why I was saying that I will yell if I want to, because I want SOME emotion from her."

Josh could not help but nod his head, "I like how you expressed that Scott. You took out all of the sarcasm and the bitterness, and really gave your constructive thoughts in a calm matter. I am understanding you more now. What do you think about this Dawn?"

"Well, I would rather be calm and collected than go on like a lunatic. It is just not my character to act like that, and I did not want this negative atmosphere to take control of me. I think that Scott always needs to be the controlling one with me, and I do think that he takes a lot of his anger on me, especially when it comes to things about Courtney. I do see how I need to be more expressive, and show more emotion to him, but I am afraid that he will lose it even more," the moonchild explained calmly.

"It is not that I want to dominate, but it seems like I need to be dominant to get some sort of emotion out of you. Piss you off, get in your face, say something that will catch you off guard. I need some encouragement, and some re-assurement as well," the farmer revealed.

The older couple were extremely impressed with the four of them, with Josh speaking to them, "I am really impressed today. Scott and Dawn spoke without there being a bunch of tension, and you expressed what you needed, and acknowledged that your communication needs to improve. Lindsay and Tyler were did really well. You two needed to be able to share your concerns, not constantly worrying about hurting one another's feelings, and sugar coating things. You worked outs some of your issues, and I do see you two becoming more mature."

"But Lightning and Anne Maria sucked. Barely said or acknowledged them, and is as shallow as the proved to be as they are here. Jo got overly emotional, and there is still some massive issues with her and Brick. Today is also the start of..." he started, only to be cut off.

Jo bolted in the room, angrier than before, "WHY are my parents and Brick's bitch mother in the parking lot?"

Blaineley lightly said, "Today sit he start of the parent and children interviews, and Brick and Jo are first."

* * *

Jo and Brick soon entered the office, and were completely shocked with what they saw; a blonde, beautiful, flashy woman with Jo's purple eyes, a rugged man beside her, and it is clear that they were Jo's parents. And then there was a raven-haired woman, wearing a fluffy 1960's dress, clearly being Brick's mother. He ran to his mother and hugged her up, "Mom, I have missed you so much."

As Jo sat down, and waving to her father, Josh took it upon himself to start explaining, "Well, as you can see, this is the start of the parent-children sessions. We are gonna get right to it, so sit down Brick." with the soldier sitting down. Josh continued to speak, "So, I want the parents to go first. What are your opinions about this relationship?"

Her mother was confused, and stuttering before she answered, "Well, I really have no opinion either way on the relationship outside of Jo being lucky to have received a man. Like look at her, she looks like a man. They have gone through it. Brick's drinking was out of control, and then there was Jo fucking that hot black man...mmph."

"NO. No, no, no, no, NO. You are NOT going to spin this on my son. YOUR husband...I mean EX husband got MY SON to drink and drown himself from the SHIT that YOUR DAUGHTER does. Don't you DARE try to make him the bad guy," his mother yelled at them, pointing to Jo, "You RUINED MY SON."

Josh had to run to the mother, and eased her, "Okay, enough. I want to hear from Jo's father. From what these two have said, they see him the most."

The older man cleared his throat, before softly explaining his opinion, "Well, I do see both Brick and Jo more often than either of the other women. I think that they are a good couple, but when Brick and I would drink, I did not like the stuff that he would say, and from what she has told me, he is not pleasant when they are home and he is drunk."

Blaineley yawned, before asking Jo a question, "Lets get to the good stuff. What is the issue with Brick and his mother having such issues with your relationship?"

"What I am saying is that the old BAT needs to step the FUCK OFF MY BACK go FUCKING NIT. I am sick of having to put up with her entering MY HOUSE when he is gone, telling me that he is fucking some next BITCH when he is overseas at war, and disrespecting me. There was one point where she PUT HER HANDS ON ME, and like the PUNKASS HE IS, he did NOTHING."

His mother only fiercely got up to yell at her, "Well he DID NOTHING because you are a DISRESPECTFUL, MANNISH, UNGRATEFUL LITTLE TRAMP. Having that BLACK MAN all up in HIS HOUSE. You outta lost your GODDAMN MIND. You NEED to go to church."

"You are NOT gonna speak to my daughter like that," her father warned the elderly lady.

Brick had to rush between his mother and Jo, and assured her, "Mom, please stop. It isn't worth it. You know how she is."

The young woman could not help but get more agitated, and get up in an angered mess, "How I AM? It is ALWAYS JO, because JO is the ONLY STRONG ONE HERE. It is NEVER BRICK, and it is NEVER THAT BITCH who caused BRICK'S FATHER to LEAVE HIS ASS, and ATTEMPT TO KILL HIMSELF from your MADASS."

Jo's mother could only shake her head in utter disgust, "Ugh, I am embarrassed to have her as a daughter. Things went downhill since she forced me to take her out of those pageants as a child."

Brick was shoved out of the way by his mother, who went all in Jo's face, and started poking her aggressively, completely appalled, "You know NOTHING about how things were with my ex and I, and know NOTHING ABOUT BRICK. Say ONE MORE THING. Say ONE MORE THING about BRICK OR I. I DARE YOU."

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO OLD HAG. BREAK A BONE AS YOU TAKE A SWING. If you wanna START SOMETHING, CLEAR the room," the athletic woman screamed from the top of her lungs, hovering over her boyfriend's mother.

Josh and Blaineley cleared their desks, and got up in fear, "Don't need another Harold ass whooping right in this office, with us not being prepared to scram out of here."

_to be continued..._


End file.
